Dimensional AC Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Marker fall part 2
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: 3 years after the destruction of Titan Station ORCA has become heroes to the survivors and Isaac Clarke has gone into hiding from both the Church of Unitology and EarthGov while ORCA is fighting against the Church's fanatic branch the Inner Circle to find the source of the Markers and the Necromorphs but a new threat is on the horizon while a new ally rise if they know it or not.
1. ORCA database update

ORCA database update…

Authorization code required

(*******)

Code accepted

Database open

ORCA symbol: A blue shield with a four point star with two red flames behind it, a green ribbon, a black hexagon, in the center of the star and a ruby in the middle of the hexagon.

Equipment

Designation: Vanguard Overed Boost (VOB)

Type: Armored core, mobile suit, and starfighter booster back

Info: The Vanguard Overed Boost is a piece of equipment that gives an Armored Core the ability to travel at fast speeds much like the High velocity booster pack but more advanced as well as more fuel for long trips or attempts to enter a planets orbit from the ground.

Designation: GN compact container

Type: Container

Info: The GN container is a device that utilizes GN particles to quantize objects into bits and contain it but the unit has a limited space so that it is only able to hold up to 3 Armored Cores.

Designation: Alpha GN drive

Type: Engine

Info: Alpha GN drives are a more advanced form of GN drives with the power of two pure GN drives used by Celestial Being.

Designation: Omega GN drive

Type: Engine

Info: Omega GN drives are a more advanced form of GN drives that have the same ability like the Alpha GN drives only they are the equivalent of two Pseudo GN drives.

Designation: GN slipspace drive

Type: engine

Info: The GN slipspace drive is a type of engine that can assist a ship that is as small as a fighter to as big as a space colony to enter FTL be it Slipspace, Shockspace, or any other form of FTL.

Weapon database access code required

(******)

Access code authorized

Designation: MA5E assault rifle

Type: Full-automatic weapon

Ammo: Beam rounds

Power limit: 160 shots

Magazine: Beam cartridge

Appearance: Looks like the MA5D series assault rifle recovered from the White Wing when found damaged.

Info: It is the first rifle to enter service in ORCA along with many other weapons found on the White Wing.

Designation: BR105 SR Battle Rifle

Type: Three shot burst weapon

Ammo: Beam rounds

Power limit: 180 shots

Magazine: Beam cartridge

Appearance: Looks like the BR85 SR Battle rifle found on the White Wing found with every other weapon.

Info: It is the second known rifle to enter in ORCA along with the MA5D rifle.

Designation: 30221 GN rifle

Appearance: Looks like a Halo 4 UNSC sniper rifle but it is different with the scope being Covenant like and it is able to change into a machine gun.

Ammo: Beam rounds

Power limit: 6 sniper shots/ 300 machine gun

Info: The 30221 GN rifle is the first ORCA built hand held transformable sniper rifle that can take down targets from longer distances in sniper mode while in machine gun mode it is able to do heavy damage to infantry on the field.

ORCA uniforms/armor

No code required

ORCA navy uniforms appearance: Looks just like the Halo 4 UNSC navy battle dress uniform that the naval crew wore.

ORCA army regular armor appearance: The armor mostly looked like the Halo 4 marine BDU seen during the cut scenes from both Halo 4 and Spartan ops.

ORCA army forest armor: Looks just like the Halo 4 marine armor that is seen during the level Infinity.

ORCA army arctic armor appearance: Looks like the Halo wars Arctic uniform.

ORCA army space suits: Looks like Halo reach armor but with a Commando helmet, GUNGNIR shoulder pads, knee guards, ODST chest plate, and a TACPAD on its left forearm.

ORCA: marine armor regular appearance: The armor looks like Halo 4 armor but with a Halo 4 scout helmet, recon chest piece, FOTUS legs, and Wetware gauntlets.

ORCA marine armor forest appearance: The armor is the same type of armor as the first two but it has a Soldier helmet, Soldier chest piece, Recruit legs, and Recruit gauntlets.

ORCA marine arctic armor appearance: Looks like the Ex-NEVEC armor from Lost Planet 2 but it's all white with the blue glow of the helmet glowing green and more armor.

ORCA air force pilot suit appearance: The suit looks exactly like the Celestial Beings flight suits but white with some armor on their legs and arms while their helmets are also polarized.

ORCA engineering uniform appearance: Looks just like the engineering RIG but it has a single slit instead of 3.

ORCA security armor appearance: The security armor is the Prima Security RIG from Dead space 2.

ORCA Spec-ops armor appearance: The armor is the Halo 4 SPARTAN ODST armor.

ORCA uniform appearance: The appearance of the ORCA uniforms look like the Naval uniforms but different. White is for army, grey is for navy, blue is for marine, black is for air force and for the others their uniform are different from the others and shall be described on ORCA personnel and every personnel is allowed to have their hair as long as they want as long as it doesn't interfere with their duties.

Armored Core, mobile suit, and fighter database access code required

(**************)

Code accepted

Armored Core

Armored Core Serial #: OACD-2041 'TYPE-HOGIRE/ HOGIRE'

Type: Long to close range combat

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: It is the first active Armored Core to ever enter service of ORCA armed with a semi-automatic rifle and a laser sword.

Armored Core Serial #: OACD-3012 'SOLUH'

Type: Fast moving combat

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: The SOLUH is the second Armored Core created by ORCA with this model being used for quickly evading enemy fire while keeping the pilot safe from the G-force of the machine moving around while also making sure the pilot still has the ability to shoots its target no matter how quickly the SOLUH evades.

Armored Core Serial #: OACD-1023 'SOLDNER-G8/ SOLDNER'

Type: Heavy weight

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: The SOLDNER is the first heavy weight type Armored Core of ORCA with the ability to lift any kind of heavy object that is preventing ORCA soldiers of their allies from moving to their objectives but it has its limits to how much it can carry and how much punishment it can take in combat.

Mobile suit

Designation: OMSD-2835 'Alpha Flag'

Appearance: Looks like the Over Flag but with a slit instead of a single optic while it is also colored grey.

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Weapon(s): GN rifle, GN beam saber

Info: The Alpha Flag is the first mobile suit created by ORCA

Enemy mobile suits

Designation: EG-5216 'Apocalypse

Appearance: Looks exactly like a combination of Throne Drei and Nexus.

Color: Black and purple

Eye color: Red

Power plant: Omega GN drive

Weapons: 2 heavy particle contact beams, 2 beam saber's, 2 beam dagger's, 1 physical shield, 1 mobile suit sized pulse rifle, and 1 mobile suit sized plasma cutter.

New mobile suits

GNRX-84-Liberty Gundam

Unit Type : All Purpose

Power Plant : GN-Drive

Overall Height : 23.0 meters 75.459 ft 905.512inMax Weight : 63.0 Metric Tons

Armaments : Beam Rifle, Shield, Beam Cannon, Beam Saber, Large Beam Saber, 2x Head Vulcan Guns, Hyper-Bazooka, 6x Fin funnels

Special Equipment's and Features : Trans-Am, 360, Twin Drive system, Degree Cockpit Monitor, Psycoframe, Dummy Launchers in hand, (Yeah That's Right UC TECH!)

Appearance : Looks Like Nu-Gundam but with Strike Freedoms Wings ( The 6x Bits are connected to the wings) on the back. also the color scheme is similar to Hi-Nu-Gundam

ORCA Fighter

Designation: SF-18 'Hornet'

Appearance: Looks just like the American F-18's but more updated and space worthy.

Weapons: GN beam lasers and 6 GN missiles

Info: The SF-18 was built to honor the American F-18 and so that many people don't forget how reliable the fighter is and how skilled a machine it is.

Designation: SF-15 'Star eagle'

Appearance: Looks like the F-15 but more space worthy.

Weapon: GN beam lasers, 8 GN missiles, and 3 plasma torpedoes.

Info: The SF-15 was another model honoring the old American fighter like the F -18.

ORCA dropship database

Codes required

(***********)

Access granted

Designation: ORDS-302/PDS Pelican gunship

Appearance: Looks exactly like the Halo 4 Pelican but more sleek and advanced.

Weapons: 2 GN Vulcan guns, 2 beam cannons.

Info: The ORDS-302/PDS is the first known dropship of ORCA and the data was found after the rebuilding of the White Wing.

ORCA vessel database

Warning: Access codes required

(*****************)

Access codes accepted

OFS-class frigates

Appearance: Look just like the Covenant Frigates from Halo.

Length: 1,000 meters

Width: Unknown

Height/ Depth: Unknown

Hull color: Purple (White Wing)/dark blue

Power plant: GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN Pulse lasers turrets, GN plasma torpedoes

Info: OFS-class frigates were first made when ORCA found a damaged Covenant Frigate in the dimension they call Dimension 00 where they founded ORCA but the frigate was rebuilt and modified by the first 4 founders of ORCA.

ODV-class heavy corvette

Appearance: Looks exactly like the Covenant Corvette from Halo Reach and Halo 4.

Length: 956 meters (3,140 feet)

Width: 399 meters (1,310 feet)

Height/ Depth: 115 meters (380 feet)

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN plasma turrets, GN plasma cannons, GN pulse lasers turrets, and GN bombardment system

Info: The ODV-class heavy corvette were created after ORCA bypassed the White Wings data banks retrieving every ship info in order to create a ship form the smallest vessel to the largest assault carrier.

OCS-class battlecruiser

Appearance: Looks just like the Halo reach Covenant cruiser but was built differently than they did in Halo.

Length: 1,782 meters (5,850 feet)

Width: 862 meters (2,830 feet)

Height/ Depth: 230.8 meters (757 feet)

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN pulse lasers turrets, GN plasma turrets, and 2 GN energy projectors

Info: the OCS-class vessels were the first type of war cruiser ever created by ORCA after the White Wing was damaged by terrorist who took control of an EarthGov vessel that

ORS-class light cruiser

Appearance: Looks like a smaller version of the OCS-class vessel but smaller in scale with smaller amounts of armaments.

Length: 300 meters (984.25 feet)

Width: 145 meters (475.72 feet)

Height/ Depth: Unknown

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN plasma turrets, GN pulse lasers turrets, GN energy projector

Info: The second warship but a smaller copy of the OCS class vessels with lighter amounts of weapons.

ORCS-class armored cruiser

Appearance: A heavily armed version of the OCS and ORS vessels and much larger than other two with it being 218 meters larger than the OCS while it is 1,700 meters larger than the ORS.

Length: 2,000 meters (6,562 feet)

Width: 1,000 meters (3,281 feet)

Height/ Depth: 296 meters (970 feet)

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN plasma turrets, GN pulse laser turrets, GN energy projector

Info: The ORCS vessel is the first largest vessel that ORCA has made with enough armaments to take on a small fleet of 3 EarthGov heavy vessels.

Necromorphs

Warning: access codes not required and it is advised to look over the info.

Necromorph form: Arachnid

Appearance: They look like the Visorak from Bionicle in every shape.

Weapons: 2 Sharp bone pincers, organic webbing, and acid darts.

Info: Arachnids is a type of Necromorph not seen by anyone but they have a canny appearance of the Visorak from Bionicle but they are also able to turn a living being into a Visorak which is a painful transformation where it will render their minds destroyed turning them in a living Necromorph. Another known fact about Arachnids is that they travel in groups of 8.

Tactics: Body shots work on them but it takes 4 beam rounds or 7 bullets to kill a single Arachnids and you are able to cripple it by removing one leg but it will just slow it down but removing 3 legs will kill it.

Necromorph form: Mauler

Appearance: They look like the Vahki from Bionicle legends of Metru Nui.

Weapons: 2 Scythe blades, 2 dart shooters, and razor sharp teeth.

Info: The Mauler is a type of Necromorph that travel alone or in groups with other Necromorphs but they are also known to charge head first at an enemy instead of secrecy and they also have a glowing mass that could be considered a heart and should it die the mass will explode or not.

Tactics: Body shots work very well against this Necromorph since they also have what explosive masses built in and the explosion will happen 3 seconds after being struck.

Necromorph form: Ghoul

Appearance looks like an oversized Slasher and Mauler mix but it also has a dart shooter in its scythe blades.

Weapons: Scythe blades, acid coated dart.

Info: The Ghoul is a form that comes together from a large group of Mauler's and Slasher's and like the Mauler it has an explosive part in its body that should it be hit it will explode but there are some cases where a Ghoul doesn't have an explosive organ.

Tactic: Body shots work well on most Ghoul's but you must also sever the limbs or cut it in half or from shoulder to hip which would kill the creature should or shouldn't it have an explosive organ.

Necromorph form: Grim

Appearance: looks like a Necromorph version of the Grim reaper minus the cloak.

Weapons: Bladed arms and tentacles armed with acid coated dart barbs.

Info: The Grim are a form of Necromorph that is created through bone mainly while the only known organs are the brain and explosive components all over its body and is to be taken down from a distance to avoid its blades unless you have a clear shot.

Tactic: Shooting the glowing explosive organs work the best but it will only work If the organ is somewhere in the chest because that is where it will kill the creature but the next way to kill it is by cutting its arms off or cutting it in half.

Member info

Access codes required for high rank info

(*********)

Access codes accepted

Nena Trinity

Age: 17 physically 23 mentally

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Amber (Normal) green (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Kind, caring, a sense of humor and a much better person since that control chip was removed from her neck.

ORCA uniform: A uniform that looks like the Celestial Being uniform minus the coat. The her clothing is white and red with both the shirt and pants being skin tight. The shirt ending above her stomach with no sleeves and her pants ended above her calves.

Info: Nena Trinity was a slave who was forced to pilot the Throne Drei before ORCA rescued her and she joined their ranks and after 2 years after the Sprawl outbreak

Daniel 'Stratos' Freeman

Age: 17 (physically) 23 (mentally)

Hair color: brown

Eye color: Green (Normal) Blue (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Kind to his teammates and friends but shows no mercy to terrorists, extremists, and traitors.

Special trait: Able to see images of the future at random times.

ORCA uniform: Daniels uniform looks like Full Frontal's uniform but it is colored maroon and black without the gold trim.

Info: Stratos was formally the leader of team ORCA which was a named group designated after different animals. Stratos has different factors in himself and that includes something that he doesn't seem to have and that is a single positive emotion called love.

Name: Victor Reese/ Vector Reese

Age: 17 (Physically) 23 (Mentally)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Left eye red right eye green (Normal) Glowing White (Innovator which is temporarily because of Vector)

Skin color: tan

Personality: As two personalities do to events from his past with his main personality being calm and peaceful while his other half is sadistic in combat.

Special trait: Able to tell of incoming danger thanks to his enhanced quantum brainwaves.

ORCA uniform: Victor's uniform is like all the other ORCA uniforms but it is colored grey and red with blue on the shoulders.

Info: Victor Reese was a victim of the RFM super human control project that attempted to turn regular civilians into brainwashed super soldiers with only Victor as a success until he gained a second brainwave that took sentience which it is now known as Vector Reese. Victor is the 2nd member of team ORCA and is good friends with Stratos ever since he was rescued.

Name: David Gregory

Age: 17 (Physically) 23 (Mentally)

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Blue (normal) Teal (Innovator)

Skin color: tan

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Has a love for swords but mainly the Katana swords and is known to cause trouble with people who push religion to commit terrorism.

Special trait: Able to tell when there is a trap or ambush in his way.

Known wounds: Scar on his chin

ORCA uniform: David's uniform is that of an ORCA uniform but red and gold.

Info: David was always one for a good swords fight even if the enemy is a machine that is programmed for ranged fighting. David is the 3rd member of team ORCA and is the second of command because of his ability to tell of a trap and his close friendship with Stratos.

Name: William Holt

Age: 17 (Physically) Unknown (mentally)

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Blue (Normal) aqua (Innovator)

Skin color: Pale

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: He is always the stealth type even with his family and has a knack for pranking his friends.

Special trait: He is able to complete any challenge given to him and he would sacrifice himself if a comrade is in danger.

ORCA uniform: William's uniform looks like a regular ORCA uniform only he has a workout shirt instead of the coat.

Info: Will is the 4th member of team ORCA and was at one point difficult to deal with until it was learned that what he does is a coping mechanism after his entire family was killed by the RFM during 'First Burn'.

Name: Howard 'Hawk' Smith

Age: 17 (Physically) 23 (Mentally)

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black (Normal) Dark blue (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Hawk is called that because of his pet hawk named Talon and he is considered paranoid because he carries a pistol with him at all times even in the rest room but he says 'I do it because you don't known who or what will jump at you around the corner'. He is also considered the best medic out there.

ORCA uniform: Looks like the regular ORCA uniform only it is black, teal, and white wings painted on the shoulders.

Info: Howard is a bird loving guy with his pet Hawk Talon since he found her after a wild cat attacked her and broke her wing. Since then Talon has been with Howard for almost until 'First Burn'. Howard is the 5th and last member of team ORCA and is considered the teams heavy marksman considering he can hit a reactor with a bazooka with the only way to destroy said reactor is through a hole 20 feet away.

Name: Veronica Taylor

Age: 17 (Physically) 25 (Mentally due to military)

Hair color: Teal

Eye color: Amber (Normal) White (Innovator)

Skin color: Pale

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Compassionate with a heart for birds and friends.

Special traits: Quantum Brainwaves

ORCA uniform: The regular ORCA uniform only in Union colors.

Info: She was a runaway from the Human Reform League Super Human Institute at the age of 12 and enlisted into the Union military at the age of 16 thanks to her abilities but thanks to one officer she was given a suicidal job that nearly took her life but she was saved by ORCA and became their fifth member.

Name: Kinue Crossroad

Age: 22 (Physically) 28 (Mentally)

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown (Normal) yellow (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Miss Crossroad is determined to find the hard evidence and facts during and after her work for JNN news but she is also caring towards her younger brother Saji, who she is forced to take care of after the imprisonment and death of their father.

Special trait: Determination to get evidence and facts

ORCA uniform: Kinue's uniform is the regular ORCA uniform only instead of the coat she wears a T-shirt.

Info: After being saved by ORCA and the teleportation Miss Crossroad has worked with ORCA as an information retriever working behind enemy lines thanks to the ORCA AI ACTIS she is able to assume the identity as any person. All it takes is falsifying your birth date, local history, and medical records.

Name: Jayden Kotegawa

Genetic Type : Newtype/Innovator (or whatever you want it to be)

Age : (depends what age you want him to be)

Eye Color : Blue (Normal) Red with a hint of purple (Innovator)

Hair : Brown (Style Is similar to Amuro Ray in Char's Counterattack)

Height : 5.9 ft

Family : Father John Kotegawa(Diseased) Mother: Saya Kotegawa (Alive) Sister : Houki Kotegawa (Alive)

Date : July 31st (year depends on age)

Pilot of the Liberty Gundam

Personality : A bit Funny but Serious during missions and battle and a bit nerdy about technology especially Mobile Suits. (Think Amuro mixed with Setsuna)

ORCA uniform: None

Info: Jayden was a normal high school kid in 2307 A.D. and when Celestial Being started their armed interventions he believed in what they were doing and hoped they succeeded. His father worked in a weapons factory the Trinity's attacked in season 1 of 00 and was killed . After that Jayden became reclusive person and wanted to do something to show the world the light and warmth of the human heart. When he receives his Liberty Gundam he grows into much more of a leader and is willing to sacrifice himself for a brighter and more hopeful future.

Current ORCA enemy

Name: Derrick Tyler

Genetic: Human

Age: 38

Eye color: Grey

Hair color: Black

Personality: A little crazy during battle but calm and cool when in public but with those who know him he is sadistic and egotistic.

Unitologist uniform: Looks just like what Danik wears but it's black and red instead of white and red.

Info: Derrick was a Unitologist who worked undercover for Danik which allowed him and Franlkin to acquire the Apocalypse and Helldiver but the Helldiver was destroyed in battle with Franklin perishing inside while Derrick escaped with a damaged Apocalypse.

Database end…


	2. The vision and the Liberty

**"Not many know about the Marker's but in 2213 humanity discovered the Black Marker in the old Gulf of Mexico."**

Shows a large black Marker on a beach head.

**"But back then many thought they were sources of power but they were sources of horror and destruction called Necromorphs."**

Shows innocent people being attacked and transformed into Necromorphs.

**"But they were able to stop it and the Black Marker disappeared in the Gulf never to been seen again but a group created a religion in honor of these artifacts called Unitology."**

Shows a group of Unitologists.

**"Unitology was founded after the researcher Michael Altman and after his questionable death turned him into a martyr. But humanity started making Marker's and each attempt turned into failure because of Necromorphs and the Marker projects were discontinued until an engineer named Isaac Clarke found and destroyed the Red Marker found on Aegis 7."**

Shows a large chunk of rock colliding with a planet.

**"But after the event an organization called ORCA came to light."**

Shows the ORCA flag.

**"ORCA did what EarthGov failed to do… they saved lives."**

Shows the Shadow appearing in the middle of a street in front of a Unitologist gunship before cutting it in half with its beam scythe before it shows a large Unitologist vessel shooting a nuke at a colony only for the nuke to get blown up by the Eco before it shoots its twin buster rifles gutting the ship before it blows up.

**"ORCA created a name for itself as public heroes giving EarthGov no chance to try and eliminate them thinking at the drawbacks from killing people who saved civilian lives."**

Shows the Shadow standing in the middle of a large group of civilians with the Swordsman next to it while the machine had one of its hands resting on its katana while the Shadow held the had the scythe poll resting on its shoulder with the blades on as civilians cheered around the machines.

**"Many people view ORCA as heroes but others view them as heretics or annoyances."**

Shows Danik watching the news of ORCA with his eyes narrow in anger.

**"But 3 years after ORCA's arrival they discovered two of their Gundam meister being held by EarthGov on Titan Station where they sent one of their own as a way to rescue them."**

Shows Daniel, Nena, and Victor strapped to tables by EarthGov researches.

**"But the rescue turned from a simple three man rescue into an entire station evacuation."**

Shows ORCA soldiers shooting at Necromorphs while civilians were being evacuated via dropship's.

**"ORCA discovered that EarthGov created 2 Marker's on Titan Station because of Nena Trinity, Daniel Freeman, and Isaac Clarke but Clarke built the one located in the Government Sector while Trinity and Freeman built the one in the Civilian Sector that remained hidden from all."**

Shows 2 separate Marker's.

**"Thankfully the Makers were destroyed and Titan Station was destroyed but during the aftermath ORCA discovered that there were more Marker sites all around the galaxy."**

Shows a fleet of ORCA vessels over Uxor while ORCA soldiers move in through the colony.

**"During the mission to save civilians from Unitologists fanatics called the Inner Circle****,**** ORCA found one EarthGov Sergeant named John Carver walking through the city to find his wife and son who were found by ORCA and rescued but the wife was critically wounded by Necromorphs and rendered comatose."**

Shows Carver looking over his wounded wife as she was being tended to by ORCA doctors.

**"But it didn't end there… EarthGov captain Robert Norton recruited Carver to help him and several others locate the source of a signal coming off the Markers and he agreed but before leaving they were approached by William Holt pilot of the Shadow Gundam and his student Sarah Carver, John Carvers cousin. Both wanted to join and ended up going with them with their mobile suits but during their travel they were attacked by the Inner Circle."**

Shows the USM Eudora being attacked by an Inner Circle vessel while Will and Sarah were engaging the Inner Circles mobile suits.

**"ORCA and what is now known as EarthGov's last battalion succeeded in what they needed to do but at a cost of losing the location of their team and without a way to decrypt the Marker scripts all hope was lost… But they still have hope. And that hope lied in the mind of Isaac Clarke who now lives on the Lunar colony New Horizons where the ORCA vessel OSV White Wing makes its way with the Eudora and unknowingly Danik but soon a new Gundam will appear... a Gundam that will light the darkness with the light of Liberty****.****"**

* * *

/Location: Earth sphere, Lagrange 3 Gundam 00 universe/

In the asteroid belt of Lagrange 3 explosions were going off inside the asteroid belt. Inside the belt 4 Hellions, 3 Tierens, and 5 Enacts are seen shooting in the direction of an incoming object dispersing GN particles before a pink beam pierces the first Hellion through the chest causing it to explode before a white blur passes an Enact where it is cut in half. The blur stops to show a Gundam with a two GN drives one on each shoulder before the remaining mobile suits open fire only for the shield to open up and glow before and all the shots are blocked by an invisible shield but the only indication of a shield was a glow.

"The I-field is working one hundred percent and the twin drives is actually doing what it was made to do." The pilot says in his 360 degree cockpit.

The mobile suits open fire again but the Gundam flies behind an asteroid before flying out but when a Tieren shoots the Gundam doesn't move and is destroyed instantly.

The last ten mobile suits remain there before a Tieren is shot in the head before two more beams pierce it's torso blowing it up causing the other nine to fly away before another Enact is shot three times before it explodes with 3 funnels come down before all 3 fly in different directions with the remaining mobile suits firing at them before all 3 converge behind a large asteroid and connect to the Liberty's wings.

"Fin funnels working at 100% now testing the cannon." The pilot says before the Liberty flew out of cover and aims the weapon catching the mobile suits attention before several GN missiles shoot out of the weapon but most of the mobile suits were quick but 2 Enacts, 1 Hellion, and 1 Tieren weren't so lucky and were destroyed in the beam.

"cannon working at 100%." The pilot says before the tips of the wings separate and fly off before each stop and open fire taking down a Hellion and the last Enact leaving only one Hellion and one Tieren. The pilot holsters the bazooka before drawing it's rifle and shoots three times with the first two striking the final Tieren with the first striking the weapon and the second striking it's cockpit destroying it while the final round destroys the final Hellion's weapons but it draws its blade and charges at the Liberty.

"A little closer." That was the pilot whispered before the Liberty's eyes flash and it draws its large beam saber and it flies at the Hellion spinning as it flew before both machines pass with their blades in front of each other.

Both machines floated there for 4 seconds before the Hellion sparked and exploded.

"Large beam saber test complete. Liberty Gundam has passed 90% of the test. Jayden Kotegawa now ending record." The now identified Jayden says with a smile on his face as the Liberty holsters the beam saber before he presses a switch before a screen pops up with directives with all but one being marked 'COMPLETE'.

"That was simple." Jayden says while far away flew 6 specks of red GN particles.

"There it is!" An unknown pilot yells to the others.

"That looks like a Gundam!" Another pilot yells in surprise seeing the machine.

"All units take it down!" The lead GNX yells before all 6 fly towards the machine.

Jayden takes out a photo that had him as a younger kid, his little sister Houki, his mother Saya, and his father John.

Jayden's smile vanishes as a memory of his father comes into his mind which was actually the last time he saw him.

A warning sound drags him from his mind which makes him boost the Liberty backwards avoiding 3 red particle beams.

"What the!?" Jayden yells in surprise before he looks at where the beams came from and what he saw were 6 UN GNX's flying at him weapons at the ready.

"Crap I wasn't expecting the Liberty to go into battle this soon… but where did they come from?" Jayden says before his eye catches the silhouette of a carrier.

"That's where they came from! If that ship gets away then they'll likely hunt down the Liberty!" Jayden yells before the Liberty's eyes flash and it draws its rifle and opens fire on the GNX's with one round striking a GNX in the leg.

The other GNX open fire with the shots hitting the I-field not even causing damage.

"I-field drained to 63%. It seems that it can handle particle beams well." Jayden says with a smile impressed with the I-field before he open fires again but this time the round strikes a GNX in the chest creating an explosion.

The GNX continue their assault with the single legged GNX flying at him with the pilot having murderous intent and draws his beam saber and plunges it towards the Liberty but the Gundam raises the shield where the I-field blocks the attack.

"I-field dropping 2% each 5 seconds!" Jayden yells trying to hold the blade back before he aims the rifle and shoots it right through the GNX's cockpit killing the pilot instantly before the GN drive overloads destroying the machine.

"2 down 4 to go." Jayden says before he looks to see that a GNX raise its beam rifle but before it could fire Jayden aims the Liberty's rifle and fires 3 rounds with the first striking the GNX through the cockpit while the other 2 struck another GNX with the first striking the GNX's weapon while the last round went through the cockpit avoiding the GN drive killing the pilot while leaving the GNX floating lifeless.

The last two GNX flew back before Jayden says "I can't let them get away!"

The Liberty flies at them only for the two machines to dock with the carrier and it starts to fly away before Jayden says "Guess this is where we get to test the bazooka."

The Liberty holster's its rifle and grabs a large weapon and takes aim at the carrier.

"GN particle density at 80%... particle feedback 3%... firing bazooka!" Jayden yells before a large beam shoots out of the bazooka flying at the carrier before striking and gutting the vessel before it explodes.

"Test 100% complete." Jayden says pressing a switch before it shows that everything was now labeled 'COMPLETE'.

Before Jayden could do anything else a warning siren sounds in the cockpit before a rift opens in front of the Liberty and starts pulling the machine in.

"What the hell!" Jayden yells in surprise before the Liberty holsters all its weapons and tries to fly away but when it touched the rift the Liberty went right in.

"AH!" Jayden yells in surprise before a bolt of energy strikes the causing the machine to shake before he feels a shock go through his body before everything went black before he lost consciousness he saw the rift open to the dark side of Earth's moon but there was a large bubble on the light side of said moon.

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of her Gundam)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

'**Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

/Location: Sol system orbit of Mars, ORCA third fleet/

The ORCA third fleet was comprised of 4 battlecruisers, 2 armored cruisers, 5 light cruisers, 6 corvettes and 2 frigates with one frigate being the OSV White Wing.

On the bridge stood Stratos (Whenever Daniel wears his mask he takes the identity of Stratos) with Nena Trinity standing next to him while a holographic image of Kinue stood in front of him.

"So he's been that close to Earth all this time?" Stratos asks with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes he's been there for the last 3 years since the battle of Titan Station and he refuses to do anything that involves the Markers." Kinue says looking at a piece of paper.

"Well he might do it if Ellie was in danger." Will says entering the room causing all to look at him.

"Will you just spoke our thoughts." Stratos says with a smile on his face before he says "Kinue give me the location and return to ORCA territory cause if we found him then so will the Unitologist and what remains of EarthGov."

Kinue nods her head before the hologram vanishes and Stratos says "All ships prepare for a quick jump to the New Horizon colony on Luna."

All ships moved into position before portals open and all 17 ships went through only to come out 4 kilometers from Luna.

Scan all frequencies and locate Isaac." Stratos says before leaning back against his chair until his eyes widen with everything being muffled. Stratos could barely hear Nena who was sounding concerned before all he saw was white.

* * *

/Vision: Location: Unknown, Date: June 18, 2314/

On an unknown world a snow storm covered the entire land until 2 shapes start coming into view with each wearing the same type of armor but with different colored visors and health bars with the first having light blue while the other had red eyes and a dark blue health bar.

Both men carried rifles while their armor was covered in snow before both men disengaged their helmets with the first man having brown hair while his eyes were unseen by the snow and his skin was white while the other man had a black hair, green eyes, and a much darker shade of white. These men were Private Tim Caufman and Private Sam Ackerman.

"Jesus. Caufman! This is hopeless!" Sam yells over the blowing wind but Tim ignores him and activates his RIG's comm system before saying "Alpha-Niner, this is Whiskey Two-Five-Zero."

There was no response before Tim says "Alpha-Niner! This is Whiskey Two-Five-Zero. Serrano, do you copy?"

Tim waited for 3 seconds before a voice yells "Tim? Oh thank God! Did you find it?"

Tim looks around as does Sam before he says "Find it? Doc, I'm not sure what we're looking for?"

"Just… Follow the waypoint I sent you! I… I can't tell you anymore. Just get there, soon! Do you hear me? You have to get there or all is lost!" Serrano yells but the end wasn't hear because of the static before Tim hits the suit communicator saying "Wha… wa… Dang it!"

Sam looks at him saying "Follow the waypoint? We've been following it for three hours and haven't found squat!"

Tim looks at Sam before both look ahead of themselves as their helmets formed around their heads.

When the helmets clicked into place both Tim and Sam started walking through the storm before Tim activates his locator which both follow where it was leading.

"I can't see a goddamn thing! How did we get roped into this mess?" Sam says shaking his head as the wind kept blowing snow at the two.

"The Doc needs us, Sam." Tim says look back before Sam shakes his head saying "Oh come on Caufman! We're not seasoned soldiers! Christ! You don't even know how to hold your rifle!"

Tim looks at his weapon before both continue down the way the locator lead before the storm lightened up where both could see a compound but over the ridge what they saw worried both because in front of them was a damaged shuttle.

"Oh no." Tim says while Sam says "Holy shit."

The two soldiers look at each other before they start running down the trail until they come the shuttles entrance where Tim contacts Serrano and says "Hey Doc we found it!"

"Good! Can you get inside?" Serrano asks over the line but both soldiers look around before Tim says "It's all sealed up!"

"Look around! There must be a way!" Serrano yells before cutting the transmission before both soldiers look around before they find small containers where they smash both open to find ammo in both containers which both soldiers load their weapons up.

"Great bullets. Now we can kill each other before we freeze to death." Sam says with a hint of humor in his voice before Tim looks at the door before saying "Maybe we can shoot our way in?"

Sam nods his head before Tim shoots a cover that said brake latch which then brakes showing the emergency door control where Tim slams against it but when the door opens both soldiers jump back at seeing another soldier who wore a green suit minus a helmet and he was covered in blood before said soldier takes a deep breath before falling face down dead and the source of his death was an axe to his back.

Before the soldiers could say anything a bloodied hand grabs the handle of the axe and pulls it out of the corpse and both soldiers look and to their horror they see their fellow soldiers but with bloodied faces where there was a glowing yellow green substance foaming out of their mouths as well as eyes while said eyes glowed yellow and they had blood covering their entire bodies. These things were known as Waster's.

The Waster's made an animal growl before rushing at the two soldiers.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Sam yells before both soldiers shot at their former comrades but the bullets removed the limbs until both Waster's fell on the ground dead.

Tim sighs in relief before he calls Serrano and says "Doc? Found a way in."

"Good! You're looking for a cylinder, about half a meter long. Do you see it?" Serrano says as both soldier enter the shuttle but when they turn a corner Tim yells before both raise their weapons at the sight of a Waster climbing up only for its arms to be shot off and it starts falling down. Both soldiers look at each other before Tim cuts the communication and they walk down another hall but when they turn the next corner Tim yells again at seeing a Waster pinning by crates but it was cutting its own legs before both soldiers shoot the monster removing its arms and head killing it. Sam takes three steps in front of Tim before a vent in front of them shatters with a Waster falling out as another Waster appears from the corner. Tim yells before he shoots the one that came from the corner while Sam shot the one that fell out of the vent killing both.

Tim sighs thinking that it was the end until they reached a ladder where a soldiers corpse hung before to their horror the corpse shakes and flies up with blood falling down before both soldiers hear the Waster's growl.

Tim looks around and climbs the elevator first before a vent shatters and when he reaches the top he looks to see the blood going right into the elevator before he climbs out and holds his rifle ready while Sam climbs up.

Both soldiers look at the cockpit before they reach the controls for the door separating the bridge before it opens and both soldiers go in until Tim finds the Cylinder on the controls.

Tim calls Serrano while picking up the object saying "I got it! Hey, Doc! I got it."

But after he said that the shuttle shoot and started tilting forward causing both soldiers to run to the side door on the floor where when it open they almost fell out but both were saved when they grabbed hold of some cables. Both Tim and Sam grab some repelling hooks and put them on and fell down before they start repelling down.  
Serrano calls Tim saying "Tim! Tim! Where are you?"

"Hey Doc, I'm… I'm hanging from a cliff. But I got… whatever this is!" Tim yells while both kept descending.

"The Codex! It's the key to saving everything! Meet me at the silo and don't stop for anyone!" Serrano yells ending the transmission as both soldiers kept descending until a piece of burning metal fell in front of them but when it hit the ground it exploded but luckily both soldiers were away from the explosion until they both hit the ground and removed the lines.

Both Tim and Sam looked up to see the shuttle falling towards them and started running until the shuttle slammed into the ground behind them causing both to fall onto their stomachs before they rolled onto their backs seeing the shuttle coming towards them before an engine slams down and rushes at Tim who shoots it causing it to create a large hole for him to slide through. After he went through the engine both soldiers stood up and started to try and run until they came to a cliff but Sam was caught by debris but when he tried to move remains of the shuttle slammed into him killing Sam instantly while Tim was sent flying over the edge and crashes into the ground hard right in the middle of the camp.

Tim laid there for 3 full seconds before he coughs getting onto his knees and disengages his helmet but when his leans back his head hit something and he turns to see some boots but when he looks up he sees a soldier who looked like he hung himself but when he looks around he sees soldiers in the very same manner with some having bullet wounds at point blank meaning mass suicide before a voice catches his attention saying "Fine young soldiers, every one of them."

Tim looks behind him to see the general and he stands up and salutes the general saying "General Mahad, sir!"

Tim looks around with his eyes and asks "Where's Doctor Serrano?"

Mahad takes several steps towards Tim saying "Earl Serrano. Always the optimist."

Tim looks at the Codex in his hands and says "Well he said I should take this into the city… He said there is still time to stop this, sir. There's still time!"

Mahad grabs the Codex out of Tim's hands saying "We lost control. And now, for the love of Earth and the Sovereign colonies, we've got to do what's right."

Mahad looks Tim in the eye as he nods and says "Do you love the Earth, son? Your Mom? And Dad?"

Tim nods his head yes saying "Y-yes sir, of course."

Mahad gives a sad smile and says "Oh good. I'm glad to hear that."

After Mahad says that he grabs something from behind his back before he quickly raises his hand to show a revolver and pulls the trigger where a bullet tears through Tim's face and right through the skull killing Tim instantly.

When Tim's lifeless body hits the ground Mahad turns away from the body and flicks 4 symbols before he drops the Codex and looks at a flag that had an eagle with its wings spread out and 3 stars under it while an S was on the eagles right side while a C was on its left. Mahad salutes the flag but when he finished the salute he grabs the pistol and aims it towards his chin where he pulls the trigger and a bullet goes through his head killing him instantly.

The view goes down until you see his boots and the Codex before it slowly closes in on the Codex to show a single word saying 'DATA PURGED'

* * *

/End Vision/

Stratos gasps for breath with 3 ORCA soldiers surrounding him while Nena was kneeling next to him.

"Stratos! Are you ok?" Nena says with tears in her eyes before Stratos sat up and says "I had another vision… Something happened 200 years ago… something involving the Markers… we need to find Clarke quickly!"

"Don't need to worry we managed to find him." Every looks to see Victor with a smile on his face while Veronica was behind him with a data pad in hand.

"Where is he?" Stratos asks with a raised eyebrow even though it was covered by the mask.

"He is located at the Earthrise Apartment building and Will is on his way there as we speak so if you want to join up you better move." Victor says before Veronica says "Also we detected an unknown disturbance that acted like the same disturbance that brought us here so it could be another mobile suit."

Stratos walks past them with Nena before he turns back and says "Well hopefully they aren't Rogues."

After he said that the door closes behind them and they arrive to a Pelican gunship.

"The ship is set and ready for you to use sir." The pilot says from the cockpit as both Nena and Stratos took their seats before the door closes behind them and the gunship takes off and flies towards the colony.

"Lunar control this is ORCA Pelican gunship Four-Niner requesting to drop off some agents in the colony." The pilot says before a male voice says "Yeah anything for the guys that saved the colony twice from the Unitologists!"

The pilot smiles before he flies in and lands in front of the apartment but when the door opens a bright light blinds all who would look in to show Stratos in his Reborn armor while Nena was in her Throne armor. (During combat they will be called by their GNBA names instead of their real ones)

Stratos looks at the gunship and says "Return to the ship and await further instructions."

The pilot nods his head flipping a switch saying "Roger that sir! Have a fun hunt!"

Both ORCA members walk to the entrance as the gunship takes off before both open the door and ascend a stair case but when they turn the corner they find to their surprise Will leaning against a wall.

"Stratos, Nena! It's good to see you two!" Will says and jogs over to the two before they see Norton who saw standing at the door ignoring the three before the sound of someone hitting another is heard and Norton walks in before the three run in as Carver held the gun to his head saying "You Isaac Clarke?"

Isaac looks back grunting "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Answer me!" Carver yells before Norton says "It's him."

Isaac looks at the two and says "Who the hell are you?"

Norton stands up and says "Lift him up. Up."

Carver lifts Isaac until he was on his knees before Norton leans forward and says "I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to make this brief. I understand you're something of an expert on Markers. You created one-"

"I didn't make shit! You're government made me! As they did with Nena and Stratos!" Isaac growls with Norton narrowing his eyes.

"And you both destroyed two. Which is why we're here: We got a job for you even though the other two are out of our reach." Norton says standing up.

"No. No! I'm done with that! You find somebody else for your suicide mission!" Isaac yelled before Norton says "We did. And before we lost contact with her…" Norton shows half of the picture with Ellie and says "She told us to find you."

Isaac's eyes widen in fear before he says "Ellie?! Where is she? What did you do with her?! Where is she?!"

Before Norton could respond an explosion draws all of their attention outside where a pillar of fire can be seen before a communication line comes on and a voice says "Unitologist have breached the inner concourse! We can't hold them!"

Carver looks at Norton and says "Captain! Runnin out of time, gotta go!"

"He has a point captain." Stratos says catching their attention but before Norton could say anything Stratos says "Don't bother if ensign Carver isn't here then that means she is with Ellie and her sister wouldn't stop hating us if we didn't go find her."

Norton looks at Isaac and says "She's out there all alone, Isaac. And I can't help her unless you help me."

Another explosion happens outside while Stratos calls the fleet saying "All ships this is Stratos Unitologists are in the colony and approaching our position and we need assistance down here ASAP!"

Isaac looks out the window before he says "Okay. Okay!"

Isaac shakes out of Carver's grip before Norton drops the other half of the picture which Isaac takes to show his face before Norton walks out the door past the ORCA members while Carver drops Isaac an SMG saying "Here. Let's get movin'."

Isaac picks up the weapon before Stratos hands him a health pack which Isaac uses to fill up his health bar before Isaac says "When did you guys get here?"

Stratos sighs and says "We got here 10 minutes ago but right now we need to move before the Unitologists get us."

Isaac nods his head before they exit the room while Will activated his Shade GNBA and all 5 reached Norton's position where Isaac says "Hey! Who the hell are you guys?"

Norton looks to him and says "EarthGov's last battalion. Name's Norton. Captain Robert Norton. This is Sergeant John Carver."

"Who is also cousin's with our own soldiers." Will says smiling under his helmet.

Isaac looks at Norton then to Carver and then to Will before looking back at Norton with a confused look and says "Last battalion? What do you mean?"

Norton looks at him and says "Last means last, genius. As in no, more left. Alright, looks clear."

"No more left?" Isaac says confused before a car drives up until a grenade explodes as the gate opens and a Unitologist gunship flies overhead.

"It's them!" Will yells shooting his Vulcans striking down one of the Unitologists before more arrive and open fire on them with the rounds flying overhead before Isaac runs to the car after Carver yells "They found us! Get to the car! Go! Go!"

But when Isaac was about 2 meters with Reborn and Throne next to him a Unitologist climbs onto the hood of the car and primes two grenades.

The Unitologist yells before the grenades explode killing him and destroying the car while also causing Isaac, Throne, Reborn, and an arriving Carver to fall into a stone river where they hit the ground but when they stand up the remains of the destroyed car falls onto the ground.

"This way! They're down here!" A Unitologist yells from the railing only for Throne to shoot a beam right in his head as the 4 run under the bridge but a door explodes outward and out came 2 Unitologist with one being shot by Carver while the other was shot by Isaac. As they reach the other side of the bridge rope falls down and 2 Unitologist slide down only for both to be cut in half by Reborn's beam sword.

They move out of cover to find a searchlight before a Unitologist runs at them yelling "One mind, one body!"

Nena shoots the runner but the round strikes the grenade causing it to explode turning the soldier into nothing but cooked flesh.

All 4 run while Isaac calls Norton yelling "Norton! These are Unitologists! Why are they trying to kill us?!"

"You! They're trying to kill you three!" Norton yells over the comm as the sounds of a man screaming in pain is heard.

"What?!" Isaac yells in surprise before they reach the end of the bank.

"Just get out of there and shut your trap!" Norton yells ending the communication.

"Son of a…" Isaac growls before they arrive at a ladder with Throne and Reborn using their GN drives while Isaac and Carver climbed the ladder.

When all 4 reached the top Isaac opens a RIG link with Norton who was running with Shade flying overhead before Shade cuts a Unitologist in half while Isaac says "Why are these Fanatic's after Nena, Stratos, and me?!"

Norton looks left saying "All three of you've destroyed Markers in the past, Isaac. This makes you a direct threat to their "plan"."

Isaac has a confused look and says "Plan?"

Norton slams into a wall as bullets past him before Shade boosts across the screen to the enemy while Norton says "Some "End-time" prophecy, based on the Markers."

Isaac's and the two ORCA member's eyes widen in fear as Isaac says "Convergence?"

"Yeah Ellie thinks you can stop it." Carver says opening a door where all 4 go through.

"So now she's missing, and they followed you here?" Isaac asks while Norton runs out of cover yelling "YES. Now get to the roof of the Dredger corps Building. There's an extraction team waiting."

Before Norton could end the connection Shade appears looking at both Throne and Reborn saying "You go with them guys this is the only way to make sure he escapes."

The RIG link cuts out before they reach the next door where they open it but when they exit into an alley way Reborn leans out of cover looking to see two Unitologist with one on a balcony and the other interrogating a female civilian with a hologram of Isaac.

"Have you seen this man?!" The Unitologist yells with a hint of anger.

"Please?!" The woman ask hysterically while the Unitologist yells "Where is he?!"

"I don't know!" The Unitologist raises his weapon making the woman run but before the man could pull the trigger Reborn flies out of cover heat rod burning before is slices the Unitologist in half from his left shoulder to his right hip but when the other Unitologist tried to shoot he was met with a beam to the head killing him.

The woman looks at the 4 with Reborn saying "Get to safety! ORCA will be here so if you see them go with them to shelter!"

The woman nods her head and runs away with Carver saying "This way."

When the 4 turn the corner Throne brings up a GN field blocking bullets while a Unitologist was walking backwards but when be passed a gate he was run down by a truck.

"Shit, the freeway!" Isaac says looking as the trucks drove by.

Unmanned transports! They don't stop for anything!" Carver growls looking at the trucks.

What about our stasis units? We could slow the traffic and get across!" Isaac yells but before the ORCA members could say anything Isaac launches a stasis striking a truck but as it slows another truck crashes into it before it causes a chain reaction with more trucks striking each other until the entire freeway was a field of burning metal.

"Oops" Isaac says quietly before Reborn slaps the back of Isaac's head while Carver climbs a ladder but when Isaac reaches the ladder 2 Unitologists arrive and aim their weapons at them but Carver raises his weapon in time and fires twice with both rounds striking one Unitologist in the chest killing him while Reborn extends his heat rod and cuts the other Unitologist destroying his lungs and heart.

Both Reborn and Throne fly up and when Carver opens the door they see two dead EarthGov soldiers on the ground and they continue with Carver saying "This is it! Come on! We need to get to the roof!"

But when they reach the lobby where what they saw horrified Isaac, Reborn, and Throne.

Everywhere were EarthGov soldiers either stabbed to the walls, lying on the ground or hanging in the air with rope around their necks before the screen in front of them changes to show the Danik's propaganda with Danik saying "Brothers and sisters. The age of man is at an end. We have become too many, too little to go around. Corporations that we once trusted with our money have squandered it. The governments that we once trusted with our future have sabotaged it. To their eternal credit we are dying… Fear not, there is a future. As promised by the prophet Michael Altman The Black Marker has a plan, for all of you… It will lift us up from our miserable existence and we will become one; united in body and united in spirit. Our unity will be our salvation. We'll live on, not as man, as God. The Church of Unitology is waiting for you my friends. Throw off the chains of this life and join us as the new one begins. I'm Jacob Arthur Danik, and I am this message."

They pass the remains until they reach the elevator but when the elevator door opens Nena and Stratos disengage their GNBA both of them wearing their uniforms and all 4 enter the elevator where Isaac calls Norton saying "Norton, this isn't just a man hunt! It's systematic slaughter!"

"Oh you, noticed!" Norton says making Stratos narrow his eyes under his mask and clenches his hands into fists.

"But why topple the government? Why EarthGov?" Isaac asks before Carver says "Danik blames them for experimenting on the Marker's. Thinks it's heresy."

"So you can imagine what they think of you. Have you reached the extraction sight?" Norton says before a gunshot is heard and a beam cutting through flesh with a man screaming in pain.

"We're almost there." Isaac says before he cuts the communicator where the door opens but when it opens the shield their eyes because of a bright light before they hear a man yell "Take them out!"

To their surprise all 4 are shot at.

Isaac is shot in the side causing him to fall onto his back while Carver falls stomach first but when Stratos was hit he was struck in the right shoulder and left side missing bone and going straight through but as he fell he heard Nena scream in pain as a bullet strikes her in the stomach missing her organs and going straight through.

3 Unitologist soldiers walk over to Stratos, Nena, and Isaac and check for a pulse before the one by Isaac says "This one's still alive!"

"Got another one!" The one by Nena yells raising his hand.

"Here too!" The one by Stratos yells before a familiar voice says "Bring them here."

The Unitologist drag the three to what they now see was Danik as he points his pistol towards a captured EarthGov soldier but when the soldier looks at him Danik pulls the trigger where a loud bang is heard as a bullet goes into the soldiers brain killing him instantly before Danik kicks him down.

Danik looks at the three and says "Isaac Clarke, Nena Trinity, and Stratos. Just the men and woman we were looking for."

All 3 struggle to get up before Danik says "Oh don't waste your energy all of you are going to be dead in a matter of minutes. Pick him up. There is something I want you to see."

The three Unitologist stand Stratos, Nena, and Isaac before Danik says "There, you see that? That's a Marker test lab. They're everywhere at all the major colonies and outposts."

"What do you want with us?" Isaac asks while Nena cringes in pain at the pain in her stomach and was about to fall only for Stratos to catch her but behind Danik stood Derrick who had a grin on his face.

"As part of the Marker test program, Isaac, Nena, Stratos, you three helped make them. And today you of all people, get to watch me set them free."

All of their eyes widen at Danik's words before Isaac says "No. No! You'll kill everyone!"

Danik looks at him before Derrick walks up to them as Danik says "Death is only the beginning, Isaac. Nature must take its course – and I can't allow you – or anyone else – to stop that."

"Eyes forward, Isaac. Pay attention." Danik says before Derrick yells "That goes for you two as well!"

All 3 look before Danik presses a switch and the building explodes before the Marker lets out the familiar horn as power around the entire colony turns off.

"And now it's time for you to join the cycle of rebirth." Danik says and aims his weapon only for a Guardian to explode causing Danik to miss and Isaac to fall down while Nena fell with him but Stratos jumps over the hole and spins around kicking a Unitologist in the head wear his head twists around until a sickening crack is heard signaling that his neck broke killing the man instantly.

But when that happened Carver stopped playing dead and rushes at the second Unitologist where both he and the Unitologist fall down with the Unitologist getting stabbed in the neck by a piece of metal while his rifle landed on the ground.

Stratos, Nena, and Carver stand up before Isaac gasps and roles off the pile of bodies before they hear the sound of glass breaking and all 4 look to see two EarthGov soldiers turned Necromorph Waster's smashing against the glass.

"Oh shit." Isaac says before he sees Nena and Stratos activate their GNBA but Isaac also sees health packs and rushes to 4 and tosses 1 to each of them before everyone was healed up and just in time for the Waster's to crash in.

Isaac, Carver, and Throne open fire on 3 while Reborn flew at the fourth using his beam saber to cut the Necromorph down in half.

All 4 look out the window to see the Marker as ORCA machines flew overhead with civilians screaming as the sounds of gunfire is heard.

"This is horrible." Nena says with sadness before to their horror Unitologist mobile suits flew overhead and started attacking both civilian and ORCA.

"Those damn terrorists!" Stratos growls in anger before all 4 exit the room.

* * *

/Location: Lunar surface/

Far away from New Horizon sat the Liberty Gundam while Jayden slowly opens his eyes and groans saying "Where the hell am I."

Before he could say anything else the Liberty picks up a transmission where Jayden listens before he hears a voice say "This is the ORCA third fleet requesting immediate assistance! There is a Necromorph outbreak and we're under attack by Unitologist mobile suits. Their attacking both us and the civilians! We need immediate aide in evacuating the civilian population!"

Jayden's eyes widen in surprise before the Liberty's eyes flash as it takes off into the sky approaching the colony.

* * *

/Location: New Horizon lunar colony Dredger corps building elevator/

In the elevator stood, Isaac, Carver, Nena and Stratos as it goes down before Norton calls Carver saying "Carver, what the hell is going on down there?!"

"Danik flat-lined the extraction team!" Carver says reloading his rifle.

"FUCK! Alright, I'm coming in with the Eudora. Find a way out of the city." Norton says over the line.

"How about the trains at Washington Station? We can ride one out!" Isaac says before Carver asks "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out! I'll see you on the tracks!" Norton says cutting the communication before the elevator door opens where all 4 exit before the two ORCA members engaged their GNBA but they see civilians running around while some people lied dead or dying on the ground.

"Isaac lead the way!" Stratos says before Isaac nods his head and activates his locator which lead them through a store before coming into a large courtyard but when they approached a corner a Slasher pops up from a bridge only to be gunned down by ORCA soldiers before more Slasher's and Waster's climbed over the railing.

"Son of a…" Reborn growls as a Slasher rushes him only to get cut down by his beam sword while Nena shot the other Slasher's arms off before Isaac and Carver shoot the Waster's before 2 vents shatter and two Waster's came out but before the Waster's could move one was cut down before out of thin air appeared Shade who shoots his buster shield cutting down the other Waster.

"Hey guys you okay?" Shade asks retrieving his shield before a legless Waster with tentacles for legs comes around the corner and shoots two barbed darts at Shade who raises his shield blocking the attack before Isaac shoots the Necromorph killing it.

"Not now we need to move!" Reborn yells before they run into the station before they stop at the stairs hearing a Slasher while also a woman scream before the sound of beam rifles firing are heard and they look to see two Slasher's dead while 3 ORCA marines stood over the woman checking her injuries.

"Marine what's happening?" Reborn asks before the sergeant says "Our forces have deployed in different areas as well as sent mobile suits and armored cores inside the colony but the Unitologist sent their own mobile suits to stop us and they are attacking both our forces and civilians!"

"Goddamn those terrorists!" Reborn growls before Shade passes into the ticket booth only for a Slasher to jump up at him but Shade was fast enough to swing his beam scythe cutting down the monster.

"Continue with the evacuation me and Trinity will meet you on a train leaving Washington Station so send a gunship to pick us up!" Reborn yells before all 4 run to the elevator while the Marine yells "Understood sir!"

When the elevator door closes it descends until they arrive into the station to find no train.

"Washington Station? Where the fuck are all the trains?" Carver yells disengaging his helmet.

"I don't know!" Isaac says before he looks at the trains and says "Wait. Come give me a hand!"

Carver looks at him and says "What? What for?"

"This is a train yard. We can get one of these spare trains working again! Look around for the engine." Isaac says and they all look around while Carver mutters "We don't have time for this shit."

They continue to look around before an automated voice says "Train assembly incomplete. Please attached engine and fuelcar before initiating departure sequence."

Isaac finds the engine and uses his kinesis to move it while Isaac uses his kinesis to move the fuelcar but when Carver places it on the rotator it moves into place but as it did the train powers up and starts moving before the Automated voice says "All train cars are aligned. Departure process initializing. Please board to the read of the train."

Isaac calls Norton saying "Alright Norton, the train is hooked up and ready to head out the south gate. You can't miss it. It'll be the only thing moving."  
"All right understood. I'll close in once you've cleared the city. Be ready for pick-up, this is going to be tricky." After Norton said that he cut the communicator as the back of the train arrived and all 4 boarded the train and once the door closed behind them the train started moving before Isaac looks at Carver and says "Carver, can you tell me anything about Ellie's disappearance?"

Carver reengages his helmet saying "Right now?"

Isaac nods his head saying "Where was she last seen? Is there a chance she's alive?"

"Sigh We were at the Keyhole Station, she shocked out with my cousin to some secret coordinates she'd found and then we lost contact. (Chuckle) Man, she's got grit. I imagine she's still alive and I imagine she's probably pissed as hell we haven't found her yet." Carver says smiling under his helmet before Stratos and Nena reengaged their GNBA as Isaac opens the door but as he does that all 4 find cover because of a Unitologist gunship shooting through the door.

"Oh no" Isaac says quietly only for a green beam to smash into the shuttle where it loses control and crashes into a wall right before a large ship flies overhead.

"Ahh, here comes the cavalry!" A voice is heard over the communicator before Isaac calls Norton yelling over the wind "Norton! Which ship is the Eudora?!"

"The bigger one that just flew over your head!" Norton yells while 2 Unitologist transports and 2 Guardian mobile suits fly over head while on the train stood 2 Unitologist soldiers who aim their weapons at the four.

* * *

/Location: New Horizon entryway/

At an entryway 2 Unitologist mobile suits are seen shooting at a civilian transport while an Alpha Flag was protecting it and shooting the Guardian's but it's weapon gets shot which blows off its arm before another round strikes the chest but misses the cockpit causing the mobile suit to lose control and hit the ground.

The pilot looks up to see a Guardian raise its rifle at the Flag but before it could fire they hear a banging sound behind them where the Guardian's look before the door opens to show a silhouette of a mobile suit with two glowing eyes. This was the Liberty Gundam.

Jayden looks to see the disabled mobile suit while one Guardian looks at him taking the weapon away from the machine while the second Guardian stops firing at the civilian shuttle to see before Jayden pushes the controls forward boosting the Liberty towards the fanatics who aim their weapons but the Liberty was much faster and grabs a beam saber and cuts both of them in half but one Guardian explodes while the other crumbles to the ground since the beam cut right through the cockpit killing the pilot.

Jayden looks at the motionless mobile suit before his radar picks up 2 incoming contacts and he looks to see 2 fighters flying at him before both transform into mobile suits with the first contacting him saying "Thanks for the help. We couldn't get here in time because of those fanatic's but thanks to you these civilians can get to safety."

After he said that the shuttle flies through the hole the Liberty made while Jayden says "What is going on?"

"There is an outbreak of creatures called Necromorphs, they're killing every living thing that they see and we think we know a way to stop them and this whole thing!" The pilot says before the motionless mobile suit pilot yells "Guys look out!"

All 3 look to see 3 Grim rushing at them with their tentacles out.

"GRIM!" The second pilot yells before he shoots striking the first Grim in the arm cutting it off from the body before it roars in anger and launches three acid coated darts at the machine with two striking the mobile suit in the arm while the other struck its head.

"What the hell are these things?!" Jayden yells shooting his beam rifle striking a Grim in the chest hitting its explosive organ causing it to explode while the other mobile suit shoots at the other Grim before it lands in front of him and stabs one of its arms into his mobile suits left shoulder.

"AH!" The pilot yells in fear of getting killed by the creature before Liberty's eyes flash as it shoots the still falling Grim hitting its other arm which removes the limb killing the creature before he drops the rifle and grabs his large beam saber and swings it cutting both of the Grim's arms off before the creature could stab into the machine again.

With all the Grim dead the damaged mobile suit pilot says "Thanks for the help but this is a dangerous place… wait that's a Gundam you're piloting isn't it?"

Jayden raises an eyebrow and says "Yes it is why do you ask?"

"Because our leaders are the pilots of 7 Gundam's." The motionless mobile pilot says making Jayden's eyes widen in surprise before he intercepts a communication signal saying "All units this is HOGIRE unit 3 and unit 4 we have found Throne and Reborn repeat we found them! They are on a train being attacked by two Unitologist transports and mobile suits and we are unable to render assistance due to 4 more arriving mobile suits!"

"They're close by but with our suits damaged we won't be able to reach them!" The damaged mobile suit pilot yells in dismay.

"You can't but I can." Jayden says and the wings on Liberty's back spread out before he takes off but as he was doing it he could hear a signal saying "Throne Drei and Nexus are en route to their position ETA 3 minutes."

* * *

/Location: Mobile train/

On the train Isaac, Carver, Reborn, Shade, and Throne continued through the ship until the Eudora shoots down a mobile suit and aims at another transport as the four reached the edge of another crate but as they did a Unitologist jumps out of cover and shoots only for the rounds to miss their targets by 3 meters before Carver sends a bullet through the soldiers head killing him.

When they got off the crate the Eudora shoots its weapon but as it did the last transport shoots a missile at it striking the weapon while the beam hits the front engine destroying it.

Norton calls Isaac saying "Ah shit! Lost the main battery! Isaac! Get your ass up here!"

After Norton said that Isaac cuts the link as he climbs one of the ladders while Carver climbs the other but Throne, Shade, and Reborn flew up as 2 Unitologist used rope to climb off the transport but as they did Reborn stabs his beam sword through one of the Unitologists chest while Shade shoots the other in the heart with his Vulcans.

"It's now or never Isaac! Come on!" Norton yells over the communicator before Isaac cuts the link.

Reborn looks at Isaac and says "Isaac get on and both you and Will send us the coordinates once you reach them so we can render assistance!"

Isaac, and Will nod their heads before both he, Shade, and Carver run to the ship as a ramp lowers and both he and Carver jump grabbing it while Shade uses his GN drive to fly up and helps the two up as they intercept a Unitologist communication which says "Level the train. I want nothing left."

"Missiles locked! Launch in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Before the pilot could shoot the missiles a beam punches right through the transport making it go up in a large fireball.

The Eudora jumps away as Throne, Reborn, and the last mobile suit looks to see to Throne and Reborn's surprise a Gundam.

The Guardian shoots its rifle with the Liberty raising its I-field blocking the rounds before it fires a beam punching right through the cockpit causing it to crash into the train causing both Reborn and Throne to jump off as both the mobile suit and the train went up in flames.

Both Stratos and Nena slowed down and disengaged their GNBA once they touched the ground and looks up to see the Liberty setting down as its wings folded.

"Where did this Gundam come from? It's using pure GN particles!" Stratos says in surprise with Nena nodding her head in agreement.

"Are you alright?" Jayden asks over the loudspeaker.

"Yeah! We're okay! We just needed to get our friend to safety and now we can wait for our Gundam's!" Nena shouts causing Jayden's eyes to widen in surprise before his radar picks up two contacts and he looks only for his eyes to widen at seeing the Throne unit before the units land and Stratos climbs into the Nexus while Nena climbs into the Throne.

Jayden's eyes narrow a bit before both Gundam's take to the sky while Jayden thinks _'What the hell are they doing with that Gundam?'_

Flashes go through his head with one ending at a view of a news report with a burning facility with 3 Gundam Thrones with red GN particles flying in the air.

"That mobile suit was one of the units killing innocent people." Jayden whispers before the Liberty takes to the sky following the two.

The three Gundam's flew and Jayden watches as ORCA fought both Unitologist and Necromorphs as they attempted to evacuate civilians from the colony before he hears Stratos say "The Marker is the source of the outbreak so if we destroy that then the Necromorphs will die since the Markers make a signal that controls the Necromorphs and if we destroy the Marker then the Necromorphs will die as well… All units close to the Marker I want you to attempt to destroy the device!"

After he said that 5 SOLDNER's aimed heavy cannons at the thing and fire missiles but when they got close all the rounds exploded like nothing.

"Damn! It's got a field that's messing up our systems! Not even a GN field will be able to stand against it!" A SOLUH pilot yells trying to shoot his weapons at it but each round strikes the field.

Jayden looks down at the display to see the I-field was at 100% which he then look up at the construct and grunts before pushing the controls forward causing the wings the of Liberty to spread out and GN particles become more clearer before the Liberty boosts towards the device.

"Gundam pilot what the hell are you doing?! Fall back or you'll get killed!" Stratos yells as 2 Ghoul's fly at the Liberty.

Jayden grits his teeth before he yells "Don't underestimate the power of Liberty Gundam!"

Liberty Gundam's eyes flash before it tosses the beam rifle away as it grabs its large beam saber and swings it cutting the first Ghoul in half across the torso before the last Ghoul does a downward slash but the Liberty spins around it and elbows the creature in the back before it spins around cutting the creature down and boosts towards the Marker.

Jayden presses several switches before the Liberty holsters the beam saber and places the shield forward as he approached the Markers field but when he reaches the field the shield splits and the I-field engages creating a static field once the fields connect.

The Markers field was glowing orange while the Liberty Gundam's I-field glowed green before the orange barrier starts to crack before it shatters and the Liberty passes through crashing into the Marker but as it was doing that the Liberty grabs it's large beam saber and plunges the beam into the Marker.

Once the Liberty made contact with the Marker Jayden feels a painful presence invade his mind and he grabs his head and screams in pain before he is mentally ripped out of his own body.

* * *

/Location: Marker mindscape/

Jayden opens his eyes only for them to widen in surprise because he was still in the Liberty Gundam's cockpit but the only difference was that instead of being in front of the Marker it was in a destroyed city with the Marker standing 8 kilometers away.

Jayden's eyes narrow in anger before he looks down and his eyes widen in horror because lying on the ground were the mutilated remains of his mother and sister as well as several hundreds of civilians and soldiers.

"**You want to protect them but you will fail! It must be done and we shall consume!"** A menacing voice says and Jayden looks up and sees that the voice was coming from the Marker itself.

The Liberty Gundam's cockpit starts to glow purplish red while Jayden's eyes do the same before he yells "NO YOU WILL NOT!"

/Play song: Gundam 00 OST 2- 20 Fight/

The Liberty Gundam's eyes flash as it boosts towards the Marker while Ghoul's made from shadows come out of nowhere and fly at the Liberty.

"Get out of my way!" Jayden yells as the Liberty shoots its beam rifle destroying three shadows while the others continue before Jayden switches for a beam saber and starts cutting down the shadows before one flies at him from behind and he spins around to avoid a downward slash with the only damage being a scratch before the Liberty cuts the creature down.

Jayden looks to see that the Marker was close and continues flying towards it hoping to end this curse before something strike Liberty in the back while another strikes the left GN drive and to Jayden's horror the power system was shutting down.

"No! No! No! This cant end this way!" Jayden slams his fist into the consul before his eyes widen and he looks at his list and quietly says "Just one shot."

Jayden flies the Liberty up and throws both the shield and saber away and takes out the bazooka and takes aim at the Marker and diverts all power and yells "Hyper-bazooka firing!"

A large beam shoots out of the bazooka which was the same size as the Virtue's beam during the mission which almost took down the Gundam's.

The beam continues until it reaches the Marker but it also meets a barrier but it cracks and shatters where the beam strikes the Marker and the area it hits starts to melt until it starts to crack and the Marker explodes.

All of the shadow creatures vanish with a cry of pain as the Liberty falls down with Jayden having a smile on his face before he closes his eyes.

/Eng song/

* * *

/Real life/

Outside the Marker mindscape every Necromorph in the colony scream in pain before they all fall down dead while the Marker has several areas explode before it too explodes with power returning to the colony while the Liberty loses power and starts to fall while Jayden was slowly losing consciousness but in his last seconds he sees the Nexus and Throne Drei grab the Liberty before he hears the Throne's pilot say "That was really reckless you know but you saved thousands of lives… thank you."

With that Jayden closes his eyes losing consciousness.


	3. Welcome to a new world

/Location: OSV White Wing, New Horizon Lunar Colony 3 hours after outbreak/

After the outbreak ORCA rounded up the remaining Unitologists and destroyed the mobile suits while the Liberty Gundam was transferred to the White Wing while the Liberty's pilot Jayden Kotegawa was in the White Wing's medical wing getting looked at after the Markers destruction hoping that the Marker didn't leave any lasting effects but thankfully there weren't any.

Outside in the halls walked Stratos and Nena who were speaking about the pilot.

"That pilot saved our lives and the entire colony what do you think Danik and the Unitologist will do once they find out he destroyed it?" Nena asks walking next to Stratos.

"They'll hunt him down and kill him and anyone associated with him without a second thought. But something has me bothered." Stratos says stopping in the middle of the hall.

Nena looks at Stratos who places his left hand under his chin saying "That Gundam was using two pure GN drives and it produced a protective barrier more advanced than a GN field and it broke through that Markers own barrier and after we brought them in we looked at the suit we found that the cockpit is built with Psycoframes in it which would increase the pilots ability to fight but it would be too much strain on the body for a human but something isn't right with him. When we scanned him we found out that he is an Innovator like us but the only way for that to happen is if he was dragged through the same rift as us."

Nena's eyes widen in surprise before she says "Do you think that these rifts open at random times?"

Stratos lowers both arms nodding his head "Yes but we must find a way to go through those rifts without disabling the machines and return to our own universe but if we do then this universe will be thrown into chaos… we must remain and put an end to the Markers and the Unitologists."

The two walk down the hall until they reach their destination but when they reach it they find the door open which both run in to find that their guest was gone.

"ACTIS!" Stratos yells before ACTIS's hologram appears "Where's the guest?"

"**He is making his way to the hanger where his Gundam is."** ACTIS says bringing a map where he is.

"We'll cut him off!" Stratos says before he and Nena start running down the hall.

While with Jayden he is running down a hallway before he jumps into the shadows when 3 ORCA marines walk by before they turn into an elevator before he gets out of cover and continues his run to the hanger.

Just as he makes it to the hanger the door opens and he stops when he sees that standing in front of Liberty Gundam was Stratos and Nena Trinity with the former leaning against a terminal.

"We figured that you would come here since this is your machine so please calm yourself. No one is going to harm you." Stratos says while Jayden looks at the Throne Drei and Nexus.

"Are you the pilots of those mobile suits?" Jayden asks gesturing to the Nexus and throne Drei.

"Yes I pilot the Nexus but Nena pilots the Throne." Stratos says before Jayden glares at Nena.

"How long have you piloted that Gundam?" Jayden asks Nena who says "I have pilot that machine since it was built."

Jayden's glare intensified.

"Then you also committed those so called 'Interventions' didn't you?" Jayden asks with venom in his voice.

"Yes but not of my own free will." Jayden was taken aback by that comment and thinks _'Not of her own free will? Then that means they were using control chips!'_

"Do you have any regrets for what you did? Because of you and the other two Gundam's I lost my father in one of your armed interventions. I vowed to make the world a better place. I vowed that I would bring peace to my dying breath." Jayden says before the door opens and 5 ORCA army troopers run in but stop once they see Stratos giving them a hand signal saying he had it under control.

"Just tell me do you have any regrets for those interventions you did? Of the lives you took trying to eradicate war?" Jayden asks.

"Yes I do." Nena says with a tear falling from her eye.

Jayden narrows his eyes further before he says " Sigh Nena, tell me why you want to pilot that Gundam?"

"I want to correct the wrongs I have done since that blasted chip was in my head… I want to bring peace." Nena says with determination in her eye.

"Then you gave me a reason to trust you... for now" Jayden says still suspicious about them while Stratos signals the soldiers to leave them which they did.

"I thank you for trusting us mister…" Stratos says not knowing Jayden's name.

"Jayden. My name is Jayden Kotegawa and I pilot the Liberty Gundam." Jayden says removing his hand from his holster.

"Well then I thank you mister Kotegawa… men you are dismissed we have things under control from here." Stratos says looking at the squad.

"Yes sir!" The squad leader says before all 5 leave from the same way they came.

"What is going on here?" Jayden asks as he looks them in the eye while Stratos gained a solemn look.

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of her Gundam)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

'**Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

/Location: White Wing meeting chamber leaving orbit of Luna/

In the White Wing's meeting chamber stood Stratos, Nena, and Jayden all of who were on opposite sides of the room.

"So you were pulled in through the same rift that pulled me through but because of some kind of time distortion effect there is a time difference in each universe that makes it so that s few months could be either hours, days, weeks, months, or years am I right?" Jayden asks with his eyes closed.

"Yes you are correct Mr. Kotegawa." Stratos says nodding his head.

"But tell me what happened in that colony. What happened to those people?" Jayden asks looking out a window to see Luna distancing itself from them.

"An artifact called a Marker did this. Many years ago this same thing happened on board a mining vessel called the USG Ishimura where the colony below it started having massive hallucinations and dementia and started killing each other or committing suicide before they were transformed into creatures called Necromorphs. But basically the Marker is like some type of device that reanimates dead tissue and mutates it once they were exposed to a signal being sent by the Marker. The Markers are dangerous artifacts and if they stay in one piece then the Marker will infect the person while from the reports we gained before Titan Stations destruction the Marker creates a signal that to smart people they will see images or symbols while with non-smart people it's just white noise that drives them mad. There is a group that worships these Markers called Unitologists but there is a group of fanatical Unitologists called the Inner Circle lead by a man named Jacob Arthur Danik. The Inner Circle is like a military group but thankfully they only have basic training but not combat training which gives us a chance but they have pilots. The mobile suits they call Guardians were just discovered three days ago but they also have a mobile called the Apocalypse which was one of the units created from scans of both the Nexus and Throne Drei." Stratos says with a sad frown.

"One of the units? There is more?" Jayden asks taking a step forward.

"There were two. The Apocalypse and the Helldiver. The Helldiver was destroyed in combat three years ago so you don't have to worry about facing that off but the Apocalypse is built with two Contact beams, a pulse rifle, 2 beam sabers, 2 beam daggers, and one plasma cutter. The pilot of that mobile suit is also a member of the Inner circle so the best bet is to shoot him down without remorse." Stratos says before the door opens and David walks in.

"Stratos, Trinity we need too… I see our guest is awake." David says looking at Jayden with a small glare.

"David what's going on?" Stratos asks looking him in the eye.

"Will activated his beacon once they exit Shockspace but we lost contact two minutes later. We think they ran into trouble." David says handing Stratos a data pad where Stratos grits his teeth thinking _'It's likely the Unitologist found him and sent the Apocalypse or it could be something else… god hopefully it isn't the Necromorphs.'_

* * *

/Location: USM Eudora in Shockspace/

Will sits in a chair checking his GNBA while still in its sealed state before he hears a groan and turns to look and sees Isaac sitting up.

Isaac looks around until his eyes land on Carver who was looking at a photo of his wife and son.

"Who's that?" Isaac asks gesturing to the photo which Carver smiles and says "My boy."

"Cute kid. You leave him behind?" Isaac asks with Carver shaking his head in sadness before he says "He's on an ORCA controlled vessel same as his mother but she was almost killed during a Necromorph outbreak but thanks to ORCA she's alive but comatose."

"I'm sorry." Isaac says gaining a sad look.

"Yeah. Don't be. We're not friends yet." Carver says with a smile while grabbing his rifle.

"Well, thanks for the rescue back there." Isaac says with a smile.

Will walks up to him and pats Isaac on the shoulder saying "Well as Carver would say try harder next time."

Carver looks at him with a scowl but before he could say anything the intercom turns on before Norton says "Carver! Isaac awake yet?"

Carver looks up and says "Yeah"

"Good; we're almost there. Get your asses to the bridge." Norton says before the intercom turns off.

"You heard the man." Carver says gesturing to the door before all 3 walk across the room until they open the door to a ready room where when they open the door the Intercom turns on again with Norton saying "Alright everyone, listen up! Thirteen days ago, Agent Ellie Langford and her team attempted a blind shock to an uncharted planet that believes holds the secret to stopping this Marker epidemic. But, we've been unable to make contact. Our number one priority is finding and securing Agent Langford and her team."

After he said that the group reached the bridge where when they open they find Norton with two other EarthGov soldiers on the bridge one man named Rosen and a woman named Locke.

"15 seconds to target." Rosen says from the ships main controls.

"Standing by to de-shock." Locke says entering her chair.

"Alright, people – We're going in blind so stay tight on that exit vector! Rosen count it out." Norton says looking at the two.

"Exit-beacon locked. De-shocking in five… four… three… two… one." Rosen says with the first four letters the ship starts shaking until everything turns white before becoming black showing stars and what looked like half a moon.

"… The hell IS that?" Isaac asks pointing at the moon.

"A moon. Or what's left of one..." Norton says before to their surprise a large piece of metal flies up in front of them.

"Rosen!" Norton yells in surprise before Rosen replies saying "I see it!"

Rosen pushes the controls down making the ship dive under the piece of debris before they see the planet which was white with clouds moving while in space above the planet were pieces of debris from lots of ships.

"Christ! This place is a junkyard!" Rosen says before Carver says "More like a graveyard."

Definitely a graveyard." Will says looking at the remains of the ships.

"Any sign of Ellie's ship?" Norton asks looking at Locke.

"I'm reading several transponders but none of them are ours. According to the registry… they're Sovereign Colonies warships!" Locke says with surprise in her voice.

You serious? They'd be over 200 years old!" Rosen says in disbelief.

"Wait, wait, I'm getting something!" Locke says getting everyone's attention before she says "It's an SOS coming from that ship, dead ahead: the CMS Roanoke."

"It could be Ellie." Isaac says looking at the ship before Will says "OR it could be Sarah."

"Or Both." Carver says shrugging his shoulders while Norton nods his head before he says "Yeah let's hope so. Alright Rosen, close to 500 Klicks."

"eye sir." Rosen says and moves the ship before all 6 see red lights out in the distance quickly approaching them before Norton says "Those lights… are they beacons?"

Will narrows his eyes while Locke says "Hang on… no… MINES!"

"Rosen get us out of here!" Norton yells at Rosen who turns the ship only to find more mines in the way.

"I can't!" Rosen grunts before the mines impact the ship with 2 hitting the glass on the bridge were air starts getting sucked into space but thankfully Rosen and Locke were able to grab the railing as did Isaac, Will, Norton, and Carver who started moving with Locke and Rosen running down the center hall while they took the hall on their right but once the door closes they find Rosen and Lock trapped on the other side of a door with Rosen having a broken leg.

"Isaac, William, Carver! Goddammit! Give me a hand!" Norton yells trying to left a piece of metal only for Will to smash a glass to covered a cutter where Will grabs it and tosses it to Isaac who gives it to Norton yelling "Here! Grab some of that paneling and seal up that doorway!"

"Since when are you giving the orders?" Norton asks before another mine impacts on the ship.

"Since nobody has a fuckin' plan. Look, I'll explain as I go! Carver, where can I find an EVA suit?" Isaac says before another mine shakes the ship.

"Carver!" Isaac yells before he points down the hall yelling "Down that way!"

Isaac, Carver, and Will run down the hall only for more mines to impact on the hull before to their horror a mine crashes through a window smashing into the wall in front of them knocking them down but to their relief it didn't go off but it deactivated gravity where Will engages his GNBA before gravity returned but instead of them landing on the ground it made them smash into the windows where Isaac stands up coughing before all 3 run down with parts of the ship exploding causing hurting them before they reach the door as it was closing and Isaac smashes his back into a wall before he grabs an EVA suit and puts it on but when he seals it the wall behind them implodes sending Isaac out into space.

"ISAAC!" Will yells holding a wall before to his relief Isaac climbs back in before Will uses his scythe poll with the beam deactivated and pulls Isaac in before he sees Carver trying to open the case with an EVA helmet but to their horror after they open it the helmet is launched into space where Isaac tries to go after it but it was too far but to Isaac's relief Will and Carver fly in front of him with Will spinning his scythe poll and hits the helmet as if he was cutting something and sends it towards Isaac and Carver before Carver sends it to Isaac who grabs it and puts it on just as he was about to lose the air in his lungs.

"Thanks." Isaac says with a smile on his face under the helmet before they turn and fly through the Eudora's remains before Norton calls Isaac saying "The rooms sealed! What now?"

"I'm going to try and free it from out here!" Isaac says before he, Carver, and Will arrive at the room the two were in and Isaac says "Okay, I see the room! Rosen, Locke: brace yourselves! Once we release the clamps, it's gonna blow us clear of the Eudora. Everyone find something to hang onto!" Isaac says before Carver uses kinesis to grab one clamp with Isaac grabbing the other and when both were up a control panel opens where Will turns it on but when they did the room shoots out of the ship.

"Oh shit!" Isaac yells as he, Carver, and Will grab the room as it flies out of the ship but when they were away the Eudora explodes in an orange fireball but the shockwave following it made the three lose their grip and fall off before Isaac and Carver use their boosters to fly after them while Will uses his GN drives.

"I can't slow it down!" Norton yells in fear.

"Try to steer towards me! I can almost reach you!" Isaac yells flying after them before Will yells "Mines up ahead!"

All 3 look and Will was right before all 3 shoot their respective ranged weapons at it before the room flies past some debris.

"Isaac where are you?!" Norton asks trying to control the room.

"We're coming! Just hang on!" Isaac yells shooting a mine while Will shoots his Vulcans destroying another before some debris hit each other creating more debris before a sheet of metal flies at Will only for it to be cut in half by his beam scythe but as he did the room smashes into some debris slowing it down slightly.

"Hey! Watch it! Watch it!" Isaac shouts seeing the room flying straight towards a large piece of debris.

"I can't steer around it!" Norton yells fear heard in his voice.

"Then cut through!" Will yells flying right behind it with Isaac and Carver behind him.

"Oh no. Oh noooooooo!" Norton yells before the room crashes and goes through the large piece of metal only to start spinning out of control.

"I got it! I got it!" Isaac yells only to shout in surprise as he starts spinning with everyone in and on the room.

"Get it under control!" Norton shouts trying to slow it down.

"Full power!" Will yells with his GN drive spinning quickly.

"I'm full thrusters!" Carver yells before it starts to slow down.

"It's slowing!" Isaac shouts before he, Will, and Carver let go with Norton saying "Okay… okay. There we go."

"Jesus! Let's not do that again. Can you make it to that cargo dock?" Isaac asks gesturing to the large airlock.

"Yeah. You think there's air onboard?" Norton says as he slowly moves the room to the large door.

"Ellie's SOS is coming from somewhere inside – so let's hope so." Isaac says as he, Will, and Carver fly towards the airlock only to find it not working before Norton says "Uh, looks like the powers out everywhere. There's no way to activate the cargo doors."

I think there's a manual crank on the other door. See it?" Carver says gesturing to the smaller airlock.

"Right. I'll see if I can get inside." Isaac says before he and Will land on the ramp and he uses his kinesis to turn the crank before he pushes it in and when he does the door opens with oxygen exiting the airlock.

Isaac and Will walk in before the door closes behind them and air flows into the room where the sun reflector of Isaac's helmet flips away from his face and he calls Norton saying "Well, we've got air. (Cough) And dust." Will chuckles thanking the helmets filtration system.

"Any sign of Ellie?" Norton asks.

"No, looks like I'm the first person through here in a long time. I'll try to open the cargo doors. Hang on." After Isaac says that he uses kinesis to open the other door where once open they see a chart that was covered in blood writing that said 'ALL is LOST'

"Okay this is getting weird." Will says as he and Isaac walk through the dark abandoned halls before they arrive to a door where they see a wench which Isaac turns making the door open where they find a wench that controlled the larger airlock where Norton and Carver push the room in.

A communication line comes from inside the sealed room with Locke saying "It's getting hard to breath. How much longer?"

"We're working as fast as we can." Norton replies before Locke says "Mark really pale. I can't stop the bleeding!"

Norton's eyes widen under his helmet before he runs to the window saying "Shit. Isaac! Meet me at the door. I can let you in from this side."

After he said that he ran to a door controls which unlocked the door to the cargo hold.

"There! Now get in here, and give me a hand." Norton says before cutting the line.

Isaac and Will leave the room and reach the door to the cargo hold where when it opens they find Carver standing near a large door while Norton was trying to cut open the door.

Norton looks at Isaac and says "Isaac, Ellie's SOS is coming from deeper inside this ship, but I can't leave Rosen and Locke."

Isaac nods his head and says "Send me the coordinates. I'll go check it out."

Norton presses some buttons on his wrist before he says "There you go. Hey, don't stray to too far that's an order."

Isaac nods before he walks away.

"Carver go with Isaac I'll stay here and help Norton get the others free." Will says to Carver before he activates his beam scythe.

Carver nods his head as Isaac opens the bulkhead where both walk through.

As they walk through they notice the coffins as well as blood on the walls and Isaac says "Jesus, coffins everywhere. Looks like some kind of funeral."

Carver shakes his head before he says "Executions"

Isaac looks at Carver and says "Why do you say that?"

Carver gestures to the blood on the wall and says "The bloodstains on the wall are head height."

"That's not good." Isaac says with a worried look on his face.

What the two didn't know was that Will was listening in on them and under his helmet he had a confused look.

When Isaac opens the next bulkhead the find themselves in a large room with a window and they approach the but when they do Isaac looks out the window only to find the rest of the Roanoke before to both of their surprise a portal opens and out came the ORCA third fleet with the White Wing in the lead.

"Norton there's an ORCA fleet outside they just entered the system." Isaac says opening a communication line.

"Really? Can you call them?" Norton asks before Will says "Let me I have to warn them about the mine field."

/Location: OSV White Wing bridge/

On the bridge stood Stratos, Nena, Jayden, and David while holograms of Victor, Veronica, and Hawk who had Talon on his shoulder.

"My god this is a graveyard." Jayden says looking out the bridge.

"Your right… hold the fleet here and wait for further instructions." Stratos says with every ship stopping.

"Roger… Sir we have just found the remains of the USM Eudora. It seems that it was attacked by explosives that… wait I'm getting a communication from a ship in the field… ID confirms it's Holt sir. Patching him through." The bridge crewman says before a hologram of Will comes on but it had some static.

"ORCA fleet this is Holt of the Gundam Shadow do not approach debris field I repeat do not approach there is a mine field repeat a mine field in here and until those mines are destroyed it is too dangerous to approach." Will says before the static consumes the hologram and it vanishes.

"Shit I just lost the connection but it is coming from that ship… the CMS Roanoke." The comms officer says pointing at said ship.

"Are the prototype launch pods ready for use?" Stratos says causing David to look at him and say "Stratos that is insane! They haven't been properly tested!"

"Then this will be a good field test. Nena we need to go and make sure that they get out alive." Nena nods her head before they turn only for David to say "Wait I'm not having you go alone."

Stratos looks at him "(Sigh) I know you'll just follow so come along." Stratos says before walking to the door before Nena says "What about Jayden?"

Stratos looks at Jayden who was looking at the four.

"We can't fully trust him until he has shown that he won't put millions at risk for his own agenda and besides even if we want to take him with us he doesn't have a GN battle armor so we can't take him with us since our destination is the Roanoke." Stratos says to Nena who nods her head before all 3 leave the bridge while Jayden thinks _'They wouldn't fully trust me even though I saved that colony but it would be reasonable that they would have me wait until they fully trust me and besides with the data access I was given they have those battle armor that they have that gives them the power of a Gundam but on a human level and they have better combat capabilities.'_

* * *

/Location: OSV White Wing launch bay/

In the launching bay of the White Wing sat 3 large pods that were as big as a GNBA. Standing in front of each one was Stratos, Nena, and David all wearing bodysuits with masks covering their mouths.

"So this gear is what we will wear for when we aren't using our GNBA and this helps recharge our GNBA much faster and increases the use time of the GNBA?" Nena asks looking at her suit even though the mask muffled her voice a bit they could hear her because of the speakers of the mask.

"Yes they can and you can thank the research division for this." David says activating his GNBA before the other two did and got in their pods.

"GNBA launch pods one, two, and four are on the launch deck, now decompressing the deck." A control officer says before all oxygen left the deck and he says "Now opening door."

The door opens to show the white world of the planet before the officer says "Controls given to pods one, two, and four… now counting down to launch… ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… launching pods."

After he said that the boosters of all three pods activated and all three pods fly out of the deck and straight into the debris field.

"Nena, David stay close to me!" Stratos yells as he flies the pod around the remains of an engine.

"Roger!" David yells passing through a large tube.

"Right!" Nena yells flying between two large sheets of metal.

"CMS Roanoke 3 meters ahead, we can use the airlock over there to get in." David says setting a waypoint for the airlock.

"Roger that form up on me." Stratos says dodging another piece of debris.

All 3 pods moved in a straight line before they notice several mines in their path.

"Self-guiding mines twelve o'clock." David yells as the mines approached them at top speed.

"Evade!" Stratos yells banking left while Nena ducks under a mine which follows her only to crash into another mine while David flies between two mines crashing both into each other.

"I see the airlock!" Nena yells before a mine crashes into her and explodes.

"AH!" Nena screams as her pod spins out of control before it crashes on the ramp of the airlock.

"Nena!" Stratos yells as he flies to the destroyed pod before his pod explodes outward releasing Stratos who changed into Reborn quickly.

Stratos lands as the pod explodes showing Nena in her Throne armor as David's pod explodes removing the remaining mines and showing him in his Blade armor.

"Are you ok?" Stratos asks kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah I'm ok." Nena says while David approaches the door and uses a kinesis module in his suit to open the door.

"Well we better go find out what's happening." After he said that all 3 entered the room but as the door closed the lights started turning on brightening the room.

"Seems that power is on." Stratos says as David uses kinesis to open the other door.

* * *

/One minute before arrival/

"We have to keep looking." Carver says bringing Isaac away from the door before they approach a large bulkhead that had writing on it with all saying different types of good byes.

"It's a dead end. Looks like someone shut a bulkhead for Quarantine." Isaac says calling Norton.

"Can we cut through it?" Norton asks Isaac who shakes his head saying "No, too thick. But it might cycle open if I can power it up."

Carver looks around and sees the power cell and grabs it with kinesis and plugs it into the slot which then powers everything in the area.

"That did it. And there's a bench on the same circuit." Isaac says while they didn't know that Stratos, Nena, and David were on their way to the same room.

"Bench?" Norton says with surprise in his voice.

"With all the parts lying around, I bet I can 'Make' a better weapon than this one." Isaac says before the door opens surprising the two and walking in was Stratos, Nena, and David all still wearing their GNBA.

"That won't be necessary Isaac we still have your pulse rifle from Titan Station." Stratos says bringing out said rifle and tosses it to Isaac who catches it before Stratos says "And as a bonus we also added a new feature which turns the grenade attachment into a rocket launcher with just a twist of a switch."

Isaac looks at the weapon and smiles under his helmet and says "Thanks guys."

Stratos walks over to Isaac and pats him saying "Hey what are friends for."

Isaac nods his head before Norton says "Are you done yet cause we need to find Ellie."

Stratos narrows his eyes under his helmet suspicious about Norton before all 5 leave through the now unlocked bulkhead but they didn't find any coffins.

When they opened the next door it was empty.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Stratos whispers but while Isaac was opening the last door they hear the sound of something hitting metal while there was also a clicking sound but to all of their horror on the ceiling of the hallway were Slasher's. The Slasher's shivered until one started to uncurl itself but what they notice was that it's body was a sickly green while it was also decayed.

The Slasher sees them and roars before it falls onto the ground and slowly stands up and roars again waking the other two before it falls onto its just and to their horror crawls at them with unimaginable speed.

Carver, Isaac, and Nena shoot their weapons striking the Necromorph down while the other two stood up only to be met with the same one that fell it's comrade.

"Son of a… hey guys, we're in trouble!" Isaac yells contacting Norton who just finished getting Locke and Rosen out of the room.

"What… what is it? What's going on?!" Norton asks with both confusion and worry.

"I just got jumped by what's left of the crew!" Isaac says surprising Norton who says "What!? No one could have survived here that long!"

"They didn't survive. They got turned into those… things." Carver says reloading his rifle.

"What… Ok what do we do?" Norton asks

"You keep your weapon ready and you stay the hell away from the ventilation ducts! If they get too close, shoot for the limbs! You got that? I said: You got that?!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay! Okay!" Norton yells cutting the communication line.

While that was happening Stratos calls the fleet saying "All ships this is Stratos, we have confirmed Necromorphs on the ships repeat Necromorphs on the ships stay away at a safe distance until further instructions!"

After that they approached another door but this one was locked with a wench which Isaac opens and to their horror there were two Slasher's on the ceiling.

"Move quietly." Stratos whispers and they slowly made their way under the first Slasher until a vent shatters were another Slasher falls out with a piece of metal hitting the other Slasher waking it up and both monsters roar at the 5.

"I hate this planet." Stratos quietly says before the Slasher's rush at them only for Reborn to fly past them with its beam sword out and both Slasher's fell to the ground dead.

"I really hate these things." Reborn says while the last Slasher behind them falls only to tall on one of Blade's swords cutting it in two.

* * *

/Location: White Wing mess hall/

Jayden sat on one of the tables with some fried rice with chunks of teriyaki chicken, mash potatoes, 2 egg rolls in front of him.

Jayden took a bite of his food before he hears a voice say "Mind if we sit here?"

Jayden looks to see a woman with blue hair, and blue eyes standing next to two other people with one being a man with some muscles, tan skin, green eyes, and bright orange hair, while the last person was another man that had smaller muscles, white skin, grey eyes, and grey hair standing in front of the table.

"Sure go ahead." Jayden says and they sit down.

"Thanks I'm Diana. Diana Carver." Diana says with a smile.

"Vincent Graves but everyone calls me Vic." The orange haired man says with a smile.

"I'm Travis Walker." The grey haired man says extending his hand which Jayden shakes.

"Jayden Kotegawa." Jayden says before he takes another bite.

"So you're that Gundam pilot that destroyed that Marker aren't you?" Vic says before taking a bite of his food.

"How do you know that?" Jayden asks suspicious.

"Oh come on man you're a hero! You saved thousands of lives on the New Horizon Lunar colony of course we would hear about it!" Vic yells with a huge smile surprising Jayden.

"He is right and I was on the bridge giving the mobile suits and armored cores chances to launch while those two were on the colony fighting the Necromorphs.

"And I am still freaked out about those things!" Travis yells shivering with the other two agreeing with him.

'_Everyone acts like this is an everyday thing.'_ Jayden mentally says.

"What's ORCA's goal?" Jayden asks trying to change the subject confusing the other two.

"ORCA's goal is complicated." Diana says taking a bite of her meal.

"How complicated?" Jayden asks while he was thinking _'They must have an ulterior motive.'_

"You see years ago the founders came from a world where it was completely destroyed by war and they wanted to make sure that no one suffered the same fate that they did." Diana says with a sad tone.

"Our founders were just a squad in a military where each squad was given different names and this was the start of ORCA. The first 4 founders found themselves here with the last coming here after he nuked the last enemy stronghold. I'll give you three guesses on who it was." Vic says and Jayden has a confused look before Diana says "He's the guy with the mask."

Jayden's eyes widen in surprise before he says "That man nuked an enemy stronghold?"

"Yeah but if he didn't come then millions would be dead now and it's thanks to ORCA that we actually have a chance at survival." Walker says before he takes another bite of his meal.

Jayden looks down at his food before a feeling of dread came down his spine as his eyes start to glow drawing the threes attention.

"Jayden you okay?" Vic asks while Jayden's eyes widen before he abruptly stands up yelling "They're coming!"

Everyone in the mess hall stops eating to look at Jayden who runs out the room 2 seconds before the PA says "All hands battle stations! 8 Grim and 12 Ghoul class Necromorphs are approaching on an attack vector!"

* * *

/Location: White Wing catapult deck/

On the catapult deck came the Liberty while in the cockpit sat Jayden who was getting the machine calibrated for quick movement because of the debris field they are in.

"Jayden we have 2 HOGIRE's and 4 SOLUH armored cores have been launched but we have to maintain our position or else the mines will have us and moving to attack so please remain close." Diana says from the bridge.

Jayden nods his head thinking _'If we venture to far into the field then those mines will have a lock on us and move in for the kill like a shark on prey.'_

"Timing control has been transferred to Liberty." Diana says with Jayden presses three switches saying "I have control… Jayden Kotegawa, Liberty Gundam, Moving out!"

After he said that the Liberty launched out of the catapult with a trail of green GN particles before he sees the six armored core approaching the twenty Necromorphs. The Liberty's eyes flash before it flies in front of the machines stopping them before Liberty aims its rifle and fires but the shot wasn't for the Necromorphs it was for a large piece of debris that to everyone's surprise it exploded sending more pieces into others until they started sending mines or metal at the Necromorphs either blowing them up or crushing them to death until only 3 Grim and 4 Ghoul's remained.

"I can't believe it. He just took most of those Necromorphs out with just a single beam!" A SOLUH pilot yells in surprise while Jayden thinks _'How did I know that it would cause a chain reaction? It must have been the result of me getting thrown through that GN rift they were talking about.'_ What Jayden didn't know was that his eyes were glowing.

"Cut the chatter we still got Necromorphs to kill!" A HOGIRE pilot yells as the Necromorphs flew at them.

The Liberty's eyes flash as a Grim was in front of him before it launches darts at him only for Jayden to use the Liberty's I-field to block the darts and he shoots the Grim only for said creature to dodge while the beam goes right through an arm of a Ghoul that was about to destroy a SOLUH.

The SOLUH that Jayden saved was damaged with only having it's machine gun arm working.

"Thanks kid!" The pilot yells before he shoots the Ghoul tearing large holes through the monster before it floats away dead.

The Liberty ducks under its Grim as it tries to attack while around the field ORCA were doing a well job fighting the Necromorphs with only a single HOGIRE being destroyed but the pilot ejected in time.

Jayden has the Liberty kick the Necromorph back and takes aim but stops when he notices the HOGIRE's pilot floating in front of him and the Necromorph roars charging at him with Jayden returning to his senses before he flies at the Grim holstering it's rifle and drawing it's beam saber in its right arm while it held its right hand out but the pilot closed his eyes waiting for death but when the two combatants were close enough the Liberty quickly and carefully grabs the pilot and swings its shield arm smashing it against the Grim's face cracking it's bone face while the Liberty swung cutting the Necromorph down the middle.

"Kid lookout!" A voice says surprising Jayden who turns to see a Ghoul fly at him with its legs gone as well as most of its face before the same SOLUH that he saved flew in front of him machine gun in hand before the pilot fires the rifle striking the creature many times but as it did the creature stabs into the machines cockpit cutting into his arm but thankfully was high enough that it missed his entire arm and the bone.

Jayden was surprised by the pilot's selflessness before he quietly says "He saved me when I saved him… guess that should be expected when on the battle field."

Jayden looks around to see that the battle was over with only a single HOGIRE destroyed and 2 damaged SOLUH with the one in front of him badly damaged.

"This is SOLUH unit 39 to Liberty Gundam… can you help me back to the White Wing? I can't because I have a bone blade cutting into my arm." The SOLUH pilot says with a hint of pain in his voice.

Jayden looks at the machine as it was sparking before he looks into Liberty's left hand to see the pilot wave at him before two more SOLUH and a HOGIRE fly up to him with the HOGIRE pilot calling him saying "Liberty this is HOGIRE unit 22, and SOLUH units 42 and 55 we are thankful for your assistance."

The two SOLUH grab the damaged one and all 6 machines while the Liberty still held the pilot of the destroyed HOGIRE fly towards the White Wing.

When they passed through its barrier they land before the gravity is removed as the machines reached their holding cradles.

The Liberty's cockpit opens and Jayden floats out while mechanics fly by giving him their thanks for saving them before the HOGIRE pilot that he saved floats up to him and says "Hey kid thanks for that you really saved my ass from that Grim."

Jayden nods his head with a smile before he takes his helmet off after he lands on the ground.

Jayden looks at the Liberty and thinks _'If I wasn't fast enough then that pilot would have been killed by that thing… I must do what I can to stop these Necromorphs.'_

* * *

/Location: CMS Roanoke briefing chamber/

Reborn, Throne, Blade, Carver, and Isaac finish the last Slasher before Throne says "What is with all of these Necromorphs?"

"There must be a Marker somewhere." Reborn says as Isaac opens another door but they stop when they see the tail of Leaper climb up outside. They lookout to see 3 Slasher's sleeping and all 3 slowly leave until the door closes and to their relief they didn't wake. But as they closed in a part of the ceiling falls down hitting the floor waking all 3 but what they notice was that one of the Slasher's was headless.

"Nena with me!" Reborn yells as he ignites his beam sword while Throne draws her beam saber and both fly at the three Necromorphs with Reborn cutting the headless Slasher's arms off and Throne cutting one of the Slasher's head and arms off before both cut the arms of the last Necromorph killing all 3.

"Hopefully we can last long until we find the others." Throne says sheathing her saber while Isaac was opening the next door where once open they see a ladder going down.

"Well this is just great." Carver says looking at the Slasher's before he climbs down after Isaac.

"Let's hope we can reach the others in time." Stratos says removing his GNBA as Nena and David before Norton calls them with the sound of gunfire and animal roars of both anger and pain.

"Ahh they're coming out of the woodwork! Fire! Fire! Isaac! Where are you?!"

"Almost to the crossover tube!" Isaac yells as he reaches the bottom.

"They just keep coming!" Locke screams shooting her weapon while on the other side they could hear Shade cut down several Slasher's.

"Sir, we're running low on ammo!" Rosen yells as Stratos and Nena reach the bottom of the ladder.

"Make a barricade! Just keep them out a little longer!" Isaac yells as the rest reach his position before they enter what looked like the crossover tube.

"The trail leads this way." Isaac says using his locator.

The ORCA members activate their GNBA and all 5 float through the shaft until a vent shatters and to their surprise a Lurker pops out but instead of it being a baby it was a dog.

The dog Necromorph uses its tentacles to guide around the wind blades before it sets down and pops all 3 out while two more Lurkers come out of nowhere.

"At least these Lurker's aren't babies." Reborn says with a satisfied smile before he ducks under a dart while Throne shoots her GN pistol carving a hole through the Lurker with the beam also cutting off two tentacles killing it while Carver and Isaac shoot the other two Lurker's down.

Once they reach the other side they find the door where Isaac opens it and they find another ladder where Carver goes first while the ORCA members removed their GNBA because of the limited space and Nena went after Carver with Stratos following after her, David after Stratos, and Isaac last.

Once everyone was up the ORCA members reengaged their GNBA and Isaac opens a large door where all 5 find themselves in the reactor.

Isaac opens a communication channel to Norton and says "Norton, you there?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here! I think that's holding them for now…" Norton says breathing hard.

"Good. The SOS is coming from directly above me. And it looks like I found the ships primary generator. If I can get the power going, it should unlock the crossover for you." Isaac says to Norton who says "What about you?"

Isaac looks around before he looks at an elevator and says "There's an elevator here that goes straight up to the spire. I'll meet you at Ellie's coordinates."

After he said that Isaac cut the connection before Reborn says "You and Carver restart the generators and should any Necromorphs get in we'll deal with them. The Generators take top priority since it takes two to work them"

Isaac and Carver nod their heads in agreement before they approach a conduit that was marked with a 1 where Isaac moves something down which when it reached the bottom it started a spark where Carver starts turning a nob which conducts electricity before a large bang is heard and it starts going on its own.

"One down two to go." Isaac says before a vent shatters and all 5 look to see 4 Waster's climbing out while a Lurker climbs up a pillar.

"Shit don't let them slow you down!" Reborn yells cutting a Waster's right arm off before he kicks it over the edge to its own death while Throne kills the Lurker with her pistol but ducks under a Waster and pulls out her beam saber and cuts in halve above the waste killing it while Blade was fighting two Waster's at the same time holding their weapons in a lock before he kicks a Waster down and removes another's arms off before kicking it off its feet as the downed Waster stands up only for Blade to bring both swords down cutting the creature into four pieces but when the armless Waster stands up the top have pops off showing 2 spiked tentacles.

"Son of a…" Blade says before be jumps back avoiding the tentacles before he boosts towards it blocking all three with one sword before he slices downward cutting the creature in two… or is it three?

"That was new." Throne says gesturing to the now dead Waster at Blades feet before Isaac and Carver get to working on the second conduit but when they finish they feel the ship shake and an animal roar is heard from the bottom of the shaft.

"That didn't sound good." Carver says before Reborn says "We need to finish this before they come at us."

Everyone agreed with Reborn before they finish with the last conduit but when they did 3 more Waster's and 2 Slasher's pop out and attack with Isaac and Carver killing the Slasher's while the ORCA members fought the Waster's killing the Necromorphs.

"Let's hurry up and find the others." Blade says as they approach the generator controls but when Isaac flips the switch a bright blue light covers their view and they hear a bang but then a Lurker pops up behind the consul and lunges at Throne scaring her but Reborn was fast and jumps in front of her with his beam sword in front of her and plunges it through the Lurker killing it.

Norton opens a communication channel and says "Hey, we have power! The crossover just opened up!"

"You're welcome." Isaac says before Norton says "Rosen, Locke, stay put. Isaac, Carver, Nena, Stratos, David, and Will we'll rendezvous at the spire.

"Got it." Carver says and after he said that Norton cut the line while Reborn throws the Lurker off his blade as he shouts "Let's hurry before more of these things arrive!"

Everyone agreed and all 5 approach the elevator with the ORCA members removing their GNBA and Isaac presses the up button closing the door.

As they ascend Nena looks at her wrist and rubs it while Stratos looks at her with worry but when they reach the spire they exit to find Ellie, a black skinned woman, a man in his late sixties with a wound in his side, and Sarah wearing ORCA special forces armor but instead of the regular black it was grey and blue while she was also armed with a pulse rifle which was the same weapon that she used on Titan Station.

As the 5 exit the elevator Isaac and Carver remove their helmets while Norton and Shade came in through another door with Ellie and Sarah smiling in relief while Will removes his GNBA.

"Oh god, you found us!" Ellie says in relief and runs up to them before to their surprise Norton runs up to her saying "Oh Ellie! Baby!"

Isaac, Nena, Stratos, and David were surprise but their eyes widen further when Norton and Ellie kiss making each have different thoughts.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Stratos

'_How did this happen? When did this happen?'_ Nena

'_Didn't see that coming.'_ David

'_She left me for him?' _Isaac

After the kiss Norton holds Ellie saying "I knew you were too stubborn to die."

While this was going the dark skinned woman was helping the wounded man walk up with the man saying "Captain, are these them?"

Norton nods and says "Uh yeah. That's uh, that's them."

Isaac Clarke, Nena Trinity, and Stratos – great to meet you! Austin Buckell, Marker ops. And this is Jennifer Santos – our little lady with the big brain." The now named Buckell says with a grin while the woman now known as Santos says "If it's true you three can decipher the Marker script, this mission may still have a chance."

"Isaac, thank you for coming." Ellie says with a smile while Norton had his arm around her shoulder.

"Like I had a choice." Isaac says with a bit of annoyance in it.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have so much to tell you…" Ellie says before she was interrupted when a Necromorph rushes through a ventilation shaft scaring them before Norton says "Woah! Alright, come on, we need to get uh, get out of here. Now!"

Ellie looks at him and says "No! Not yet!" Ellie looks at Isaac and says "Isaac, we need to stop the Marker. The trail ends at the admiral's quarters – she'd written Marker Scrawl all over the walls! The answers are in there! We cannot leave until we know what it says!"

Norton places Buckell's arm around his shoulder as a support before he looks at Ellie and says "Yeah well then let Isaac handle the translating! We're leaving! Now! I got Buckell, you get Santos. Let's go!"

After Norton says that Santos groans while attempting to stand only to fall but Ellie catches her before she hits the ground while Isaac looks at Ellie and says "Go on, take care of your crew. They need you more than I do."

Ellie slowly nods her head before Stratos looks at Will was standing next to Sarah and says "Will, you, David, and Sarah go and protect them while we move for the admirals quarters but make sure that there aren't any Necromorphs attacking them and also make sure that Rosen and Locke are still alive."

Will, Sarah, and David nod their heads before Will and David done their GNBA and all 3 leave the room leaving Stratos, Nena, Isaac, and Carver in the room with the last two bringing their helmets up.

Isaac looks at Carver and scowls saying "You could have warn me about Ellie and the captain."

Carver looks at him and says "No one care's about your love life Marker boy."

Isaac's scowl intensified because that comment was only given to people who followed the church of Unitology.

Stratos punches Carver in the shoulder which Carver looks to see Stratos shaking his masked head before Carver says "(Sigh) But it wasn't my place to say and I was told not to tell."

Isaac's raises an eyebrow while thinking _'Who the hell orders someone not to talk about someone you loved?'_

* * *

/Location: Unknown/

In an unknown location flew 47 ships all of them the size of the Destroyer class vessels but 80% of them sported Marker symbols or Markers on them with one of them having a the name USM Marker reborn.

In the Marker reborn stood 8 men with 6 of them wearing Inner circle uniform while the second was Danik and the last was Derrick Tyler wearing an Inner Circle flight uniform.

"Sir the Marker on the New Horizon colony was destroyed." One of the solders says with his head hung low.

"How did it get destroyed? It was supposed to be protected by a barrier!" Danik yells in furry while the man says "Uh there was another mobile suit sir. The mobile suit had an unknown shield that shattered the Markers and it plunged one of its beam sabers into it before they went into a mental duel but with how the Marker blew up the pilot won."

Danik calms down before he draws a pistol and says "And do you know who the pilot of that machine or the name of that machine was?"

The first man shakes his head while the second one nods making Danik raise an eyebrow before he says "Good job you are relieved."

Danik aims the weapon at the man's head before he pulls the trigger covering the wall behind him in blood before Danik looks at the second man and says "And what do you know of the machine?"

The man looks at the dead body and says "From what I could tell it is called the Liberty Gundam" Derrick turns his head so fast that it looked like he would have gotten whiplash while the soldier continues saying "it was powered by two GN drives but it didn't use white particles it used green. We also got word that it was the same machine that saved Trinity, Stratos, Clarke and the USM Eudora sir."

Danik smiles before he says "And the pilots name?" The man looks down and says "Sadly we don't know. He was taken to the OSV White Wing before we could find out and or kill him for the heresy sir."

Danik nods his head before holstering his gun and says "Then I thank you for your job and I am promoting you to captain now… please dispose of this body." Danik says walking off with Derrick before the now promoted captain orders the other two soldiers to remove the body.

In the hall Derrick walks with Danik and says "Sir I request that I go and lead the space assault against ORCA. If it is them then they will likely prevent reinforcements from reaching us should we need help on the ground."

Danik stops before he turns to Derrick and says "Then you shall lead our mobile suit Tyler… but when we find Clarke, Trinity, or Stratos I want you there with me for when we kill them… But should you encounter the Liberty Gundam destroy it."

Derrick nods his head and bows saying "One mind, one body." _'I only believe in this fucked up religion because it will give me revenge Danik… you are a fool for not noticing that I have followers in your little tea party.'_


	4. CMS Brusilov, CMS Greely and information

/Location: CMS Roanoke/

In the top of the spire stood Isaac, Stratos, Nena, and Carver while Nena looks at Stratos and says "Do you think they are doing ok?"

Stratos looks at her and out the window to where the battle took place between the Necromorphs and the ORCA machines with ORCA only losing one machine while the Necromorphs were wiped out with most of them being taken down by the Liberty Gundam's rifle.

'_He had a good reaction with the debris field.'_ Stratos thought before he hears the elevator door open and he looks to see Isaac and Carver enter it before he and Nena go after them.

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of their Gundam's)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

**'Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

As the door closes the elevator starts to descend before Isaac is called by Ellie who says "Isaac, I'm sorry about that. There is so much going on…"

Ellie was interrupted by Isaac who says "So, Norton, huh? I mean that was quick."

Everyone in the elevator and Ellie could hear the anger in his voice before Ellie says "The world is ending, and all you can think about is us."

"Damn right! I never gave up on you." Isaac says before Ellie retorts saying "No, you gave up on the world."

"Hey, I paid my dues! Or don't you think I'm fucked up enough already?" Isaac says with more anger.

"Isaac, this is do or die! We're stuck here without your help! Are you with my?" Ellie says stopping Isaac before he takes a deep breath and says "Doesn't look like I have a choice."

After he said that all 4 hear a Necromorph before the train holts and Isaac yells "Perfect! Now what?"

Isaac cuts the link as the doors open and all 4 run out with the ORCA members engaging their GNBA but they all stop when they see large tentacles all around the room coming from down the hole.

"What?! Oh fuck." Isaac says before they see that the only way was by using the conduits which they do but when they did the electricity from the conduit shocks the tentacle enough for it to retreat back into the hole.

But after they did that a large tentacle pops out with a glowing part on the limb and it rears back but the 4 jump back as it smashes into the ground.

"Shoot the glowing part of the tentacle!" Isaac yells and he, Carver, and Throne shoot their weapons but Throne gets the blow destroying it and causing it to retreat.

"Let's hurry!" Reborn shouts and all 4 run to another conduit but they stop when vents shatter and Slasher's pop out.

"Goddammit!" Reborn yells before another tentacle rises with Throne shooting it while Reborn fought the Slasher while Isaac and Carver powered up the conduit electrocuting the second tentacle.

"Let's hurry before more arrive!" Isaac yells before all 4 run to the final conduit but stop when more Slasher's appear.

"These things are pretty determined!" Reborn says whipping his heat rod which cuts down one of the Slasher's.

"Hold them off while we do this!" Carver yells as he held down the conductor while Isaac turned the wench before the Conduit sparks electrocuting the tentacle into falling back.

"Alright let's go!" Isaac yells before they run to the door as more Slasher's enter the room and climbs down the ladder before Nena and Stratos disengage their GNBA and go down while Carver was last.

Once all 4 were down Stratos says "This is really starting to remind me of the Sprawl."

"Except I'm glad we didn't wake up strapped down to tables this time." Nena says with a smile with Stratos smiling as well.

"We better get to the admiral's quarters and see what she did." Isaac says before Stratos and Nena reengage their GNBA but when the door opens the stop because the wind blades were spinning.

"Crap we forgot about those things!" Reborn yells before Isaac says "Carver we need to use stasis on those blades!"

Carver nods his head before Isaac shoots a stasis with Carver following both blasts hitting a blade causing both to slow down.

"Now move!" Reborn yells as all 4 fly through the blades but the last one was a close call because it almost struck one of them.

"That was close." Throne says with a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully that's the last we see of that thing." Carver says as he opens the door where all 4 enter and climb the ladder but when Nena and Stratos reengage their GNBA as the door opens 2 vents shatter and 2 Slasher's come out.

"What is with these things!" Reborn yells activating his beam sword and cutting both Slasher's down while Isaac and Carver use a terminal to unlock the elevator to the admiral's quarters.

Once the elevator was open Nena and Stratos disengaged their GNBA and entered the elevator where all 4 rise up to the admiral's quarters but when they arrive they find the area clear so they don't need their GNBA but when they enter the quarters they find the admiral decaying next to a table while on the wall behind her was different writing, pictures, and symbols while they all formed a Marker.

Isaac and Carver remove their helmets with the former approaching the wall with Stratos.

"Oh my god." Isaac says with Stratos nodding his head in agreement but when they got close both started seeing orange before both started muttering 'Turn it off' while Carver contacts the other's saying "Ellie, Carver. We've reached the Admiral's quarters . Isaac's and Stratos's… hey, Isaac!"

"Stratos? What's wrong with you?" Nena asks Stratos before under his mask his eyes glow blue and he snaps out of it while Isaac keeps muttering while Ellie says "Isaac? Carver, what's going on?"

"Isaac! Hey! HEY!" Carver yells before shaking Isaac's shoulder snapping him out of it while Ellie says "What is it? What's going on?"

Isaac raises his hand in an okay gesture while he says "Nothing, nothing. Everything is fine, everything's… fine. Ellie, the Admiral was obsessed with making a key…"

"A key to what?" Ellie asks in confusion while Isaac was looking at it and Carver says "Hey! A key to what?"

Isaac places his hand on the wall and says "Some sort of alien device. A machine. I think that she believed that it controlled the Markers?"

"Oh my god!" Ellie says with surprise while Stratos thinks _'I don't think it controls the Markers… I think something else controls them.'_

"She wanted to turn it off. She wrote that over and over again, like a mantra." Isaac says while Ellie says "Or instructions! This is exactly what we've been looking for! This isn't just some random planet, Isaac. They found the source! The Marker home world!"

All 4 freeze and look out the window.

* * *

/Location: White Wing mess hall/

In the fleet Ellie didn't know that she was transmitting it to the ORCA vessels as well but everyone stopped what they were doing and those could see the planet looked at it while in the mess hall sat Jayden who looked at the planet and clenches his fists and mentally says _'So this is the source of all of these monsters!'_

* * *

/Location: CMS Roanoke admiral's quarters/

"You have got to be shitting me." Carver says looking back at the wall while Isaac mutters "Marker home world…"

"This doesn't make sense…" Stratos quietly says but only Nena heard him before Ellie says "Alright, let's regroup in the control room – we can plan our next move from there!"

They hear a Necromorph roar and Carver hits Isaac in the shoulder saying "Clarke, shake it off let's go Clarke!"

Isaac shakes off what he was thinking and both reengage their helmets before all 4 run to the elevator and start to descend before Buckell contacts them saying "Buckell here. We've tracked down a scrapped transport shuttle called the Crozier."

"If we can get it space worthy again, we can use it to reach the planet's surface." Ellie says before Norton says "No chance. We find this shuttle, then we're getting the hell out of here."

"Damnit, Robert, if we don't stop the Markers, there won't be anything to go back to!" Ellie yells before Isaac says "Either way, it looks like the shuttle is our only shot. Where is it?"

"In the biggest ship of the fleet, the Terra Nova. But it's a long walk." Buckell says before Santos says "Well, they must have had some way to travel between ships."

"If there's a way, we'll find it." Buckell says before cutting the transmission as the elevator reaches their level and all 4 exit the elevator with Nena and Stratos reengaging their GNBA.

When they return to the briefing room they see a recording before they hear a voice say "Good afternoon General. Admiral Graves asked me to prepare this information for you. Clears his throat When the Black Marker was exhumed on the Earth in 2214, it defied our understanding of science. It appeared to generate limitless energy – a trait of obvious importance in our resource strapped times. There was an effort to replicate the Marker, hoping to understand it's technology, thereby acquiring limitless energy for ourselves. Imagine our surprise when we learned that they are not sources but receivers of it, via carrier wave from somewhere deep in space. Triangulating this "Marker Signal", revealed a previously undetected planet, now known as Tau Volantis. We hoped to find the source of this signal, and finally harness that energy for ourselves. And if this works, it could mean a better future – for all of us. General, thank you for your time."

Reborn narrows his eyes under his helmet and says "Those fools didn't see the trick the Markers had… they followed their greed… but something must of happened but what?"

"Come on Stratos!" Throne yells from the other side of the room getting Reborn out of his stupor where he flies to their position but when they open the door the vent in front of them shatters and a Leaper falls out.

"Son of a bitch!" Isaac yells before the Leaper lunges at Reborn but he swings his beam sword upward cutting the Necromorph in two.

"Those things are really starting to piss me off!" Reborn growls with a tick mark on his head before 2 more vents shatter with another Leaper falling out and 2 Slasher's.

"This just isn't our day." Reborn quietly says before Isaac and Carver shoot at the Necromorphs killing them before they walk down the hall until they reach the bulkhead that they come in from but this time it had a holographic door controls which Isaac presses and the bulkhead opens and all they see in the room was Ellie, Shade, and Blade.

When all 4 enter the room Ellie looks at them but focuses on Isaac and says "Isaac, there you are!"

Isaac looks around before he says "Where is everyone?"

His answer came in the form of Norton calling him saying "Finding a way off this wreck. Santos, tell them what we found."

"Of course! We found a little maintenance craft. A "Skip". It doesn't go very far or very fast… But it will take you to the outermost ships. Here, I'm sending you the coordinates." Santos says before they hear a beep which meant they got the coordinates.

"Now let's find the shuttle so we can head home already." Norton says before Ellie says "Robert! We are not going home -"

"Hey, hey! We'll get the shuttle first then decide what to do with it. I'm heading out to find this "Skip".

After he said that they see 5 more portals with 5 battlecruisers coming out before they hear Victor over the comm saying "Alright boys and girls, me and Veronica are here ready to help if need be!"

All of the ORCA members on the Roanoke groan at Victor's declaration while on board the ship with Victor stood Veronica who just giggled at Victor knowing that he did it because Vector almost took over… again.

The 4 ORCA members and both Carver and Isaac walk to the airlock but when they reach it a RIG link pops up to show Norton's face who says "Isaac, Norton here."

"Why are you contacting me on a private channel?" Isaac asks while Reborn contacts Victor in bringing a gunship for transportation.

"Because I need to know if you're on my side." Norton says catching everyone's attention.

"We're taking sides now?" Isaac asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you two had a "thing" but she's mine now. And I love her too much to let her do this." Norton says causing Reborn to clench his fist in anger because of what Norton said.

"If she is right and this is the Marker home world, maybe there's a chance of stopping this." Isaac says before Norton narrows his eyes saying "Look. Look, we both know how this is going to end. If they found a way to stop the Marker 200 years ago, don't you think we'd all be safe right now? It doesn't add up! Oh, I get it. I get it, you think you and her… Yeah, well, forget it! She's over you, alright?"

Norton cuts the RIG link while Reborn quietly says "What is that guy's problem? What he is thinking could doom the entire galaxy."

All 6 enter the airlock before they exit into vacuum but as they approach the Skip they catch a transmission that kept repeating saying "Papa Sierra"

Isaac opens a RIG link and says "Do you guys hear this? My RIG is picking up some kind of looping message."

"It sounds encrypted. It's coming from the research vessel CMS Greely. This could be really important!" Santos says over the line.

"If I get a chance, I'll check into it, Santos. Isaac out." Isaac says before cutting the line but as he did an ORCA Pelican flies in but as it did Carver receives a communication that says "Incoming transmission from the CMS Brusilov… Dad? Where are you? Dad, I'm scared. Dad? Dad!"

Carver shakes his head before he says "What the hell? Isaac did you hear that?"

Isaac looks at him and says "Hear what?"

"There was a transmission… it came from the ship CMS Brusilov. I need to go check it out." Double walks out with Flag before Double says "I'll go with you to the CMS Brusilov." Carver nods his head while Flag says "I'll go to the CMS Greely with a squad of 4 troopers."

"I'll head back to the White Wing and congratulate Kotegawa for saving the fleet and for winning a battle without losing a single man." Blade says with a hint of respect in his voice for the Liberty Gundam's pilot.

"Alright then it is settled. Carver, you and Victor will go to the CMS Brusilov to check out this so called transmission while Taylor and 4 army troopers will go to check out that message from the CMS Greely while David goes and congratulate Kotegawa for the victory while the rest of us go to the Terra Nova and when we're all done we shall either meet at the CMS Roanoke or the OSV White Wing." Everyone nods their heads and both Carver and Double go to the Skip and thanks to his compact GNBA, Double could enter the device without removing his GNBA.

Once everyone was ready the Skip took off for the Brusilov while the Pelican made its first stop at the Greely.

* * *

/Location: Skip stop: CMS Brusilov/

As the Skip stops the side doors open and out came both Carver and Double with the former arming his rifle before both fly to the Brusilov but as they approach they see a Nest.

"Shit it's a Nest!" Double yells as it sends it's its infamous mobile missiles at them but Carver shoots them down before Double his pistols and fires with both rounds striking an arm causing both to explode before the Next roars in pain but that roar was cut off when Carver shoots the last arm killing the creature.

"Nice shot." Double says while holstering his pistols and Carver nods his head before they approach the Brusilov's airlock.

They wait for the air to circulate but when they open the door they get a shock because all of the oxygen on the ship was gone.

"Hey, we're not getting any air." Carver says with a hint of confusion.

"The life support must be offline so we're going to have to find it and turn it back on, before we run out of air but for now let's use the oxygen canisters that we'll find around." Double says before they approach a door but when they open it they see two bodies on the ground pop up to show that they were Waster's.

"Take the one on the left!" Double yells drawing both GN swords and clashes them with the Waster on the right causing it to go into a dead lock until Double kicks it in the solar plexus and then slices in an X cutting the Waster into four pieces while Carver just shoots the top half of the Waster off killing it.

"I'll go first you come after me." Double says before he jumps down ignoring the ladder.

"Showoff" Carver says before he holsters his rifle and climbs down the ladder.

When he reaches the bottom he finds a Pregnant hit the ground dead with its head and arms cut off before he turns to see Double plunge his swords into a Waster's shoulders before moving downward crossed arm cutting the creature in half killing it.

"Glad you could make it." Double says with a smirk under his helmet while Vector mentally tells Victor _**"Are you slow? I could have killed those Necromorphs in two seconds flat!"**_

Victor narrows his eyes and mentally says "Shut up! I don't need your advice."

The two were about to move out until another Waster falls out of a vent but before it could approach Carver shoots it removing its arm and its right leg killing it.

"Let's keep moving I'm sure you're going to need air soon." Double says tapping Carver on the pack indicating his oxygen level.

The two walk through a large set of doors before they enter a hallway but they go through another door into a radio room but then a Waster attacks but before Carver could react Double appears in front of him and cuts off the Necromorphs arms, head, and legs before he cuts the body in two.

"**Try to watch what you do."** Double says in a different tone before Double turns his head to Carver who notices that instead of green eyes the eyes were red meaning that Vector was in control. (When Vector is in control Double will be called VDouble)

Carver was confused with how Double acted before Vector gave Victor control back but when he did they both arrived to an elevator where it descended to the engineering.

When they enter engineering Carver looks around before Double pushes him down in time to avoid a dart that flew over his head. Carver looks to see that the shooter was a Lurker before he takes aim and shoots it killing it before they make their way to the elevator where Double once again jumps down and Carver takes the ladder but once his feet touches the ground Double says "I see a hacking terminal over here! You hack I defend."

Carver looks at the panel before he looks to his counter to see he was running out of oxygen fast.

"Alright" Carver says before he removes the panel but as he did the vents shatter with Necromorphs falling out.

"Son of a…" Double yells before he draws his blades cutting down one of the Necromorphs while Carver finishes the first key.

"Any time now!" Double yells kicking a Waster back before he plunges one of his swords downward stabbing through a Lurker that was making its way to him.  
"Almost done!" Carver says passing the second key.

"Well whatever you're doing, do it fast!" Double yells ducking under an axe that almost took his neck before he cuts the Waster in half but as he did oxygen returns all around the ship.

"Done" Carver says in relief before he yells as a dart passes his head missing it by a centimeter.

"Less talking more living!" Double yells as Carver grabs his rifle and he starts shooting at the Necromorphs but as he did a Lurker jumps out only for Double to throw one of his swords embedding the Lurker into the wall it was on killing it.

"That was fun… when we leave I'm have the fleet blow this ship up." Double says taking out the sword and letting the body hit the ground.

"Dad? Where are you? Dad, I'm scared. Dad? Dad!" That was Dylan's voice that Carver heard last time but there was another voice saying "Why did you kill us? Why did you do it? Why? Why?!"

Double looks at him with his eyes wide in surprise before Vector says _**"It seems that a Marker is affecting his head… his son and wife are safe on one of our ships."**_

"There it is again! It's coming from somewhere in this ship!" Carver says before Vector mentally tells Victor _**"Play along cause we don't know what is happening."**_

Double mentally nods his head before he says "We better get moving then can you find the source?"

Carver nods his head before he sets a way point and he climbs the ladder first before Double uses his GN drive to fly up but when he did Carver runs to the elevator but when it opens Double uses his GN drive to boost towards him.

When they enter the elevator they ascend to the hallway outside the controls room but once they exit the elevator they are attacked by Necromorphs.

"Son of a bitch!" Carver yells and shoots at a Slasher killing it while Double draws his GN swords and cuts down a Waster before he ducks under a Slasher.

"What is with these things?!" Carver yells shooting another Slasher before one grabs hold of him and starts stabbing but Carver grabs hold of the arm and rips it off before he shoots the other arm off killing it.

Once all of the Necromorphs were dead Double says "Carver, are you alright?"

"Yeah just need a medpack." Carver says holding his wounded shoulder before Double takes out a GN canister and pulls out a medpack before he hands it to Carver who injects it healing up his wound.

"Let's keep going." Carver says grabbing his rifle as he stands up.

Double nods his head before the both of them walk down a door where once open they continue only to be attacked by a Slasher which Double killed quickly with a quick draw of his GN swords.

"I'll say this again. Once we are off this ship I am having the fleet blow this thing to kingdom come!" Double yells with a tick mark under his helmet while Vector was laughing manically.

When they open the next door they find it empty but there was a single body and they both walk to a fork but they were soon attacked by more Necromorphs.

"What the fuck is wrong with these things?!" Double yells shooting his pistols removing a Pregnant's arms killing it while Carver shoots down a Waster before two more come out.

"Take the one on the left!" Double yells and shoots the Waster on the right while Carver shot the one on the left killing both.

"That was quick." Double says holstering his pistols.

"Let's hurry up." Carver says reloading his rifle as they both walk to a door where once open they enter another hall but there was a body lying on the ground in front of them.

Carver uses his locator before he says "This way."

Both he and Double approach a large pair of doors that was locked.

"Fuck it's locked!" Double yells before Carver says "Over here!"

Double turns to see Carver by a terminal before he approaches it and they start using it until they got it finished where it shut off and unlocked the door.

"Now let's see what's on the other side." Double says with Carver nodding his head in agreement before he opens the door to show to Double's horror a Marker but what caught Carvers attention was a wooden toy soldier in front of said Marker.

Before they could do anything they both hear Waster's and two rush at them only for both to be cut down by Double's GN swords.

Once all of the Necromorphs were dead Carver removes his helmet as he hears Dylan say "Dad? Where are you?"

"Dylan?" Carver says approaching the toy before Double walks in front of Carver saying "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hey, hey, hey. Hey Carver! What the hell are you doing? Stay away from it!"

Carver slowly pushes Double away saying "It's ok. I know this. I got this."

Double stands aside waiting while under his helmet his eyes glow as he watches Carver pick up the toy which he can see thanks to his Innovator abilities.

Once Carver picks up the toy he starts seeing orange before they both hear a voice say "Why did you do it?"

"Oh no." Carver says as they both see the Marker glow red.

"Necromorphs!" Double yells as Carver puts his helmet on as Waster's enter the room counting to 5 Waster's.

Double draws both of his swords and cuts a Waster in half but when he cuts down the second the first Waster he cut down pops its top half off showing three tentacles.

"FUCK" Double yells throwing his swords cutting down another Waster before he draws his pistols and shoots at the bottom half of the Waster as it rushes at him but it falls apart dead while Carver killed the two Waster's with a grenade before Lurkers enter the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with these things?!" Double yells shooting the Necromorphs until they were dead.

"I think there will be more coming." Double says retrieving his sword and Carver nods his head in agreement before they run through the way they came but were attacked by a Pregnant but before Carver could act Double drew both swords and cut off the Pregnant's arms killing it.

"Come on! Back the way we came!" Carver yells before they ran down the stairs but once they open the door all of the oxygen was removed.

"Great! They must have destroyed life support!" Carver says with annoyance in his voice.

"They can think?!" Double says with surprise in his voice while Vector says _**"They must have just destroyed it cause the Marker told them too which gives us another reason to blow this piece of shit up!"**_

"They're trying to trap us on this ship! We have to get out of here!" Carver yells before both he and Double run down the hall but when they open the door they find two Waster's with their waists gone and replaced with tentacles but both Carver and Double shot them down and passed them intending to leave the ship only for more Waster's to attack them which was difficult with how many came at them but they killed all of them with only receiving a scratch on their armor.

They run through the halls until they reach the control room where more Waster's attack but Double drew his blades and cut them down intending for both of them to escape until they both entered the room where they see the ladder but it was blocked by Necromorphs.

"Run and shoot!" Double yells and had a pistol in his right hand and a sword in his left.

"_**Cut them down!" **_Vector yells with glee.

Both Double and Carver run shooting and different Necromorphs until they reached the elevator and Carver starts climbing with Double holding them off until Carver reached the top and he used his GN drive to fly up.

Once Double reached Carver's location they both run through the final hallway until they reached the airlock which held its own air supply giving them the much needed air.

Carver opens the airlock and both he and Double leave the ship with Double calling an ORCA ship saying "Reese calling OSV Swirling Glory we have found a Marker on the CMS Brusilov repeat: Marker on the CMS Brusilov requesting destruction of the ship over!"

"OSV Swirling Glory to Reese, we have received your request and are moving in to destroy the vessel stand by." An operator says before the battlecruiser flies over them as they set their feet on the deck of the Skip before the Glory opens fire with both turrets and torpedoes until the Brusilov explodes in a large orange fireball.

"Reese to Glory, thanks for the help." Double says with a smile on his face while Vector says _**"Yes a nice theater of destruction!"**_

"Understood sir." The operator says before Double looks at Carver and thinks _'He'll tell us when he's ready but thankfully his family is safe with the ORCA fleet.'_

"Let's hope the others are having better luck than we are." Carver says with Double nodding his head in agreement before he calls Isaac says "Isaac this Victor we just left the Brusilov and destroyed it. There was a Marker on the vessel so we are return to the Roanoke but we'll meet you there. Reese out."

* * *

/Location: CMS Greely, after Carver and Double arrived at the Brusilov/

Outside the CMS Greely the ORCA Pelican gunship flies towards the airlock before it slows its approach and the back door opens.

Flag steps towards the open hatch with 4 army troopers wearing space armor before she turns around and says "Once we have what we came here for we'll call for extraction."

"Roger that ma'am have a good hunt." The pilot says while Reborn nods his head as she and the 4 troopers jump out towards the airlock.

"God speed soldier." Reborn whispers as the hatch closes before the gunship makes its way to the Terra Nova.

Flag sets her feet on the ground of the airlock with the troopers doing the same before the Sergeant who had a chest piece that said Wilson says "All clear out here! Opening airlock."

Wilson uses a kinesis module where it turns the wench before said wench goes into the door before the door opens.

"Airlock open." Wilson says while Flag nods her head and walks in with the marines following her. The door closes behind them before oxygen enters the room allowing them to breath.

"Check your corners and watch your fields of fire these things can come out of anywhere." Flag says with the troopers nodding their heads before they activate the lights on their rifles.

Flag opens a comm signal with Santos and says "Santos this is Taylor, we've made it inside the Greely. Any luck with that encrypted message?"

"No, but if you can find the source, maybe we can find a way to decrypt it." Santos says with Flag nodding her head in agreement while a trooper opens a door.

"Roger that, Taylor out." Flag says before cutting the link as the door opens.

"Room clear!" Wilson says as they check through the entire room.

"No hostiles detected." A Private with his chest piece saying 'Florence'

"For now Private… for now." Flag says before she jumps down the hole where a ladder stood.

"Let's move troopers!" Wilson yells before they climb down the ladder but when the last soldier hits the deck a vent shatters and out came a Lurker.

"Hostile!" A Private with his chest piece saying 'Hall' yells shooting his rifle killing the Necromorph.

"Hostile terminated." Hall says lowering his rifle before a Slasher jumps out of the same vent and rushes Hall.

"Slasher!" Florence yells and shoots at hit taking off it's right arm but it jumps at Hall but before it could stab it's blade into him Flag double kicks the Necromorph back giving the troopers time to shoot their weapons at the downed monster killing it.

"Thanks for the save ma'am." Hall says with relief in his voice before Flag says "Don't count yourself lucky yet Private, we still have to find the signal and there are likely more Necromorphs on this ship."

Everyone nods their heads before they hear a scream behind them and they look to see an Exploder crawling across the ground at them.

"Shoot the sack!" Wilson yells aiming his rifle before shooting a round at the sack destroying the Exploder and 2 Slasher's that came out with it.

"Nice shot Sergeant." Flag says before a vent shatters in front of them and they all turn to see a Puker climbing out.

"Watch out for the acid!" Flag yells as the Puker launches a ball of acid at them but as it was about to hit Florence, Flag uses her kinesis to grab the ball as it was about to strike his face. Flag grunts before launching the ball back at the Puker killing it as it falls apart before another comes out only for Flag to shoot her rifle killing it.

"Thanks ma'am." Florence says breathing deeply because of how close he was to a painful death.

Flag opens a comm signal and says "Santos, most of the doors are sealed off."

"Sealed? On purpose? Do you think you can get it opened?" Santos asks with Flag nodding her head before she says "Not sure but if we can get the power on, we may be able to lift the security lockdown. Hold on, Taylor out."

"Let's keep moving! The faster we find it the faster we leave!" Flag yells with the troopers nodding their heads in agreement before they go down the stairs until they reach a door where once open they find themselves in engineering.

"Engineering room all clear." Wilson says before he looks down the ladder and says "Florence take poi-"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Flag jumped down ignoring the ladder.

"Sometimes I wonder what I am here for." Wilson says shaking his head before he climbs down the ladder. Once everyone was down they see that the only thing they have to do was turn a wench which Taylor was doing before all of the lights turn on and the entire ship shook as machinery came online.

Flag opens a comm signal with Santos and says "Taylor to Santos, we have power."

"I see it. The lockdown is originating from the radio room." Santos says before Flag says "Set my waypoint, we'll be right there."

Flag cuts the link and they climb the ladder but Flag uses her GN drive but when she touches the deck vents shatter before 2 Slasher's and a Puker come out.

"I'll take the puker!" Flag yells with Wilson nodding his head before the troopers unload their weapons on the Slasher's killing them while Flag drew her beam saber and cuts the creature in half down the middle but she jumps back as acid falls out.

"Let's hurry up and raise this lockdown." Flag says with the soldiers nodding their heads in agreement before they all enter a hallway which had only one unlocked door and that was the radio room.

The comm line opens with Santos saying "Taylor how's your progress?"

"We found the radio room. Just hold on while we open up the lockdown." Flag says cutting the transmission before she turns to the soldiers.

"Which one of you knows how to reroute power?" Flag asks before a trooper with the name Parker on his chest piece says "I do ma'am."

Parker then approaches the router and opens it and starts fiddling with the system before they hear something and Parker closes the consul meaning he did it but as he did they hear a machine turn on and they hear a recording.

"I told you! I don't know!" A male voice says before another voice says "Dr. Barton, someone is broadcasting a coded message planet side! Who are you trying to contact?! Dr. Serrano? Tell me!"

"(Scream) STOP! Please, they wouldn't tell me, I don't know!" The voice now identified as Barton yells with pain in his voice before they hear what sounds like someone turning on a communication line with the interrogator saying "Commander, this unit 3. They've barricaded themselves in with the broadcasting equipment."

"If that is where they want to die, let them. Cut the ship's power. It'll kill their life support and cripple the transmission." A voice that sounded like Mahad say before the interrogator says "What about the others?"

The 5 were confused before what Mahad said next made their eyes widen in horror "You know the orders. No one lives."

"Understood" The soldier says before Barton yells "No, no, please! You don't understand! You can't… you can't do this! NOOO-!"

Everyone looks at each other before Florence says "what the fuck happened here?"

"We'll learn soon enough." Flag says before they go down the stairs and open a door where they enter a hallway until they reach another door where it opens to show that it lead them into the same room that they came from with the ladder before vents shatter and Slasher's and Exploder's come out and attack them but Florence got a lucky shot and killed most of them when he shot an Exploder in its sack killing many and leaving only a single Puker that came from downstairs but it was shot down by Parker and Hall.

"Which way?" Florence asks before Flag uses a locator and it leads down to a large door where once open it shows a hallway covered in plastic wrapping.

"Must have been messy for all this wrapping." Florence says but as he opens the door they all were attacked by Lurker's and a Puker.

"Focus on the Lurker's, I'll take the Puker!" Flag yells before they engage their enemy with Flag drawing her beam saber and plunging it into the Puker's stomach before she aims her rifle and unloads it into its chest until there were several holes in it before it falls on its back dead.

"AH I'm hit!" Hall yells in pain while he had a barbed dart in his chest before Parker shoots the Lurker that wounded Hall.

Parker duck!" Florence yells with Parker ducking under some flying darts but one scratches the top of his helmet.

"Woah thanks for the save!" Parker says before he shoots the Lurker that shot him until every Necromorph was dead.

"How bad?" Flag asks as Florence gives Hall some medical attention.

"I managed to patch up the wound but he won't be fighting for a while and with everything that's happening he'll be dead should we encounter more of those things." Florence says standing up while Hall sat still.

"Fuck… can he walk?" Wilson asks before Hall says "I can barely walk but I saw that the air lock had no vents meaning that we should be safe from those things until someone opens the doors."

"Then that's where you will go. Florence take Hall and go to the air lock and wait there until we have what we need but monitor our transmissions so if we fail you'll call for back up." Flag says with the two troopers nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ma'am there's an elevator over here!" Parker yells from a large elevator before Flag says "Just our luck. Let's move troopers!"

Wilson jogs to Parker while Florence helps Hall up before Flag looks at them and says "Good luck."

Florence and Hall smile under their helmets before Hall says "Ma'am all we need is time, rest, and ammo."

Flag laughs before she runs to the waiting two troopers and Parker presses the down button and she watches as the two go through the door they came from.

Once the elevator reached their level they saw a legless Slasher crawl across the ground before Flag says "I got this."

Wilson and Parker nod their heads before Flag walks to the corner to see the Slasher crawl past it and raises her rifle before she shoots twice removing the monsters arms killing it.

"Hopefully they are alright." Parker says worrying about his teammates.

* * *

/With Florence and Hall/

"Ah easy." Hall grunts as they open the next door leading to the next room.

"Come on, we're almost there." Florence says helping Hall to the door but as they reach the top of the stairs Slasher's pop out of the vents.

"Fuck hurry!" Hal yells pulling out a pistol and shoots three times hitting the Slasher in the chest.

"Come on!" Florence yells helping Hall to the ladder before Hall grabs it and Florence aims his rifle and unloads 7 rounds into the creature killing it.

"Florence behind you!" Hall yells and Florence looks in time to duck under a Slasher's arm before he shoots the monsters arms off killing it.

"Climb up Hall, I'll follow!" Florence yells shooting his rifle before he unloads the clip and reloads another.

"I'll keep you to that!" Hall says slowly climbing the ladder as Florence shoots down a Puker before an Exploder pops out of a vent between 5 Slasher's and 7 Puker's.

Take your own medicine!" Florence yells shooting the sack causing it to kill the all 13 Necromorphs.

"Florence I'm at the top!" Hall yells and Florence shoots another Slasher before he starts climbing the ladder but when he is about to reach the top he feels 5 things crawl on around his body.

"Florence you got Necromorphs crawling across your armor!" Hall yells before Florence yells in fear as he tries to get the Necromorphs off of him but he manages to kill 4 before one goes in his helmet.

"AH it's in my helmet!" Florence yells in fear before he rips his helmet off and he sees the Necromorph right in front of his face before it pulls his mouth open.

"AHHH!" Florence yells in fear but before the Necromorph could do anything else a hand grabs it and rips it away from Florence's face to show Hall who yells "Stay away from my friend!"

Hall then throws the creature against the wall before he shoots it making it pop.

Florence coughs several times before he says "Thanks Hall. That thing almost had me."

Hall looks at Florence who picks ups his helmet and says "Let's get to the airlock."

Hall nods his head in agreement before Florence helps Hall to his feet and they make their way to the airlock.

* * *

/With the other three/

Back down with the rest of the team they enter a small hallway but when the door closes behind them a Slasher punches through a vent crashing into Parker.

"Parker!" Wilson yells but before he could react Flag kicks the Necromorph off of Parker and draws her beam saber and cuts the creature from its right shoulder to its left hip.

Once the Slasher was dead Parker stood up saying "Thanks ma'am that thing almost took my life."

"Let's hurry." Flag says before they walk through another room but when they approach a large door the vent shatters in front of them and out came bug like Necromorphs the size of the Swarmer's.

"Take them out!" Flag yells shooting her rifle as the two troopers did the same killing all but one latches onto her armor and tries to scratch inside only for Wilson to shoot it splattering her with both blood and flesh.

"Thanks" Flag says before Parker uses kinesis to manually open the door using a wench. Once the door was open all 3 go through until they hear the sound of static and when they turn the corner they see a broken generator with electricity going around the ground.

"How the hell are we going to turn that off?!" Wilson yells before kicking a piece of metal but he unknowingly struck a piece of the door that rusted and in doing so opens it showing the workings of the generator.

"I read about these things and if we remove the power conductor then we should be able to turn it off." Parker says pointing at the center where he approaches it and grabs it but once he pulls the conductor out the electricity stops but the floor panels on the sides of the room explode with the gravity pushing everything up.

All 3 walk to the end of the room to see a small wench which Wilson uses his kinesis to turn opening a shelf where Parker grabs a passkey but once he did they unknowingly started another message but this was in a woman's voice who says "Barton! This is Laura Engstrom. They started the cleanse order! If we don't warn Serrano, all our work will be destroyed! Did you get the message encrypted? The codes are in my office! You HAVE TO HURRY! They're on to us!"

They look at each other before the run down the way they came before they hear skittering and they look to see the same bug like Necromorphs which were in a Swarm (Which is ironic because that is what they are called) but they spread out approaching the bodies in the room.

"What are they doing?" Parker asks as he aims his weapon but once the Swarm was in the bodies, the bodies started have a spasm as if it was still alive until they stand up and transform into Slasher's.

"Fuck they work like an Infector!" Wilson yells as he shoots a Slasher removing its arms killing it while the others shot the remaining 3 Slasher's before they run down the hall as more floor panels explode.

"What the hell is with these panels?" Parker asks before they stop as a Slasher walks to a vent but the ground below it explodes sending the monster up into the ceiling.

All 3 enter the hall as Santos calls them saying "Taylor… what is that horrible noise?"

Flag looks back at the closing door and says "I think we pulled something we shouldn't have! The gravity plating is tearing itself apart! The message is a warning, to someone named "Serrano" on the planet surface!"

"Did you find a way to decode it?" Santos asks before Flag looks at the card that Parker held out and she says "Yes, the encryption key is in the office of "Laura Engstrom"."

"Oh let me see if I can find it, yes! Here she is! I'll send it to your locator." Santos says before all 3 hear a beep and they look at their locators which they follow as more plating explode until they reach the elevator where they rise back to the room.

"Hopefully they made it to the airlock." Wilson says reloading his rifle but when they reach the top the plating around the room explodes but then two Slasher's try to attack them but they cross the panels and are all launched into the ceiling.

"Puker's!" Flag yells shooting one of the Puker's before she ducks under an acid ball but grabs it and throws it at the shooter killing it and a Slasher while the troopers shot the remaining Slasher's.

Let's hurry up before the ship shakes itself apart!" Wilson yells with Flag nodding her head in agreement before they run through the same door they came from but once they reach the larger room gravity plating explodes before Slasher's, Puker's, and Exploder's came out.

"Take them down!" Flag yells drawing her beam saber and cuts down a Slasher while shooting an Exploder's sack causing it to explode taking it and 3 Slasher's with it.

"Roger that!" Wilson yells shooting a Puker before he shoots a Slasher as it rushes him.  
"I can grab the encryption while you hold them off!" Parker yells before Flag says "Do it Private!"

Parker nods his hand and runs to the door putting the key which then unlocks the door and he runs in and finds the encryption key and uploads it to his system.

Parker runs out yelling "I have the encryption so we can now get out of here!" Flag nods her head and yells "You go I'll follow!" Wilson and Parker nod their heads before both start climbing the ladder with Parker first and Wilson second but once they reach the top Flag yells "Toss some grenades to cover my retreat!"

Parker and Wilson nod their heads before both grab a single fragmentation grenade and take out the pins.

"Grenade out!" Shouted the troopers as they toss the grenades and Flag flies into the air using her GN drive to her advantage and kicks the grenades into the Necromorphs before she flies up and away from the hole as the grenades explode creating a large cloud of smoke.

"Let's hope Hall and Florence are ok." Parker says before they make their way to the airlock but once it was open the three flinch when they see Florence and Hall slumped against the wall with their helmets off and their eyes closed.

Florence opens his eyes and smiles saying "Sorry sir but we were exhausted and running on adrenaline."

Wilson smiles under his helmet and says "Florence when we get back to the ship I'm sure you'll get a long days rest."

Flag opens a communication line with Santos and says "Santos call the White Wing and tell them to send a Pelican to pick us up and we have the encryption. I'm going to apply it to the message."

After she said that the two troopers put on their helmets while unknown to them everyone in different ships minus the Necromorphs could hear the message with some static before it says "Hide Rosetta… Hide Rosetta… Hide Rosetta…"

""Hide Rosetta"?... Who is she?" Santos asks with everyone confused as she was before Flag says "They must have been trying to hide her from the execution order. Her research could be the key to all of this."

"But why issue a cleanse order if it would destroy such an important secret?" Santos asks in confusion as they exit the airlock once the Pelican arrived.

"Maybe they panicked? Or maybe they knew something we didn't." Flag says once she and the troopers set foot on the Pelican.

"Taylor thanks for looking into this. It could prove very useful." Santos says before cutting the link once the hatch closed pressurizing the room.

"All you alright?" The pilot asks as he flies to the White Wing before Florence says "Hall was hit in the chest but he'll be fine until we reach the ship but we're dead tired."

The pilot laughs and says "I hear you there."

Veronica removes her GNBA once oxygen was inside the compartment where every other trooper took off their helmets while she was thinking _'I hope Victor and Carver are ok.'_

The Pelican shakes before Wilson says "Pilot what just happened?!"

"Commander Reese and Sergeant Carver found a Marker on the Brusilov and order the Swirling Glory to destroy the ship." The pilot says before the soldiers sigh in relief thinking how much the universe would be should the Markers be destroyed while Veronica had a concerned look on her face.

* * *

/Location: OSV White Wing/

In the White Wing stood David in his uniform hand on his sword but he also held something else in his hand.

He opens a door which lead to the mess hall which was buzzing with activity with soldiers from different branches of the ORCA military before a soldier sees him and stands up saluting yelling "Officer on deck!"

Every soldier stood up and saluted minus Jayden who was confused on why David was there before David says "At ease. Kotegawa can I see you for a moment?"

Jayden looks to his companions who were confused before he stands up and walks to David who gestures to outside the room where they walk into the halls before they stop and Jayden says "What is this about?"

"This is about your actions in the debris field several hours ago." David says before Jayden sighs in annoyance and says "Look I did what I thought was right and…" Whatever Jayden was going to say was halted when David held a hand up saying "I know what you did and I'm not here to reprimand you."

Jayden raises an eyebrow in confusion before David says "Mister Kotegawa I came to say that you have earned my respect for what you did in the field today. But you not only defeated those Necromorphs but you did it without losing a single man."

Jayden saw a small tug on David's lips before David says "And I brought this issue with Stratos."

* * *

/Flashback: Pelican gunship to the White Wing/

_Everyone sat in their chairs after Veronica and the 4 troopers were dropped off at the Greely before David says "Stratos I need to ask you about Kotegawa."_

_Stratos who had his helmet off says "What is it?"_

"_What do you see in that kid?" David says making Stratos look at a small view port where he takes off his mask reverting to his Daniel Persona and says "I see a little of myself in him… Have I ever told you about my past David?"_

_David shakes his head before Daniel looks at him and says "Before the RFM war started I was a young kid trying to think of a way to make the world better while my parents were workers trying to make synthetics that could make work easier for humans but… that changed when the remnants of the terrorist group "Holy Star" put a virus in the prototype AI turning all of our machine against us. My parents were killed by the Holy Star in that attack. No one knew who was in charge of that group but all they knew was that he wore a mask that covered the entire top half of his face. I watched as he shot my parents down… he killed them with only 4 bullets each. A bullet to the lungs, a bullet to the heart, and then finally a bullet to the brain. My parents died that day and I promised that I would avenge them but when I tracked down the Holy Star leader he was surrounded by RFM machines but me and my friends managed to get in… but only one of us got out. I blew up his ship but the only thing I found was a part of a mask with little to now blood. I keep thinking to this day that man is still alive."_

_Daniel looks at David who says "So that is when you took the name Stratos."_

_Daniel nods his head before he says "I took it as a way to remember my friends and family that was lost that day. I still remember that man's smirk as he killed them."_

_Daniel clenches his fist in anger before he calms down saying "But I still wonder if him not finding me was a curse" Daniel looks at Nena and says "or a miracle."_

_Nena smiles before Daniel turns to David and says "David I want you to present Jayden with an offer."_

* * *

/End flashback/

"Stratos is offering you membership into ORCA." David says causing Jayden to widen his eyes in surprise.

"So he sees a little bit of himself in me?" Jayden says looking down.

"Yes he does. He sees it as a chance to prove your true skills. Your Gundam has the power capacity of our Alpha GN drives while using two pure GN drives but we won't be able to give you an Alpha GN drive because your machine is already calibrated with the GN drives it has now." David says before Jayden looks up and says "But tell me why would he do this?"

David closes his eyes and says "He hasn't told anyone something about his family that not even his friends know about. Something that I think you would be able to allow him to tell on why he wants to change the world. If you he does then we may know why he is doing this because during my time as a member of his squad I saw a flame that didn't mean freedom or justice… I saw a flame that meant rage and vengeance."

Jayden's eyes widen in surprise at that bit of info before David says "The anger I saw in him allowed him to live on but with each RFM kill he grew more angry and his need for vengeance grew until I told him these 5 words. "Live for honor not vengeance." After I told him that the flame he had vanished just before I left. He wants to make sure that you don't walk down the same path as he does."

David hands him a case which Jayden takes and looks down at it while David turns around and walks away but stops.

David turns his head and says "There are something's we must let go but we must also walk towards the future with an open mind and a steady hand. The offer will stay open."

Once he said that David continues to walk down the hall while Jayden watches him before he looks down at the container and opens it to show 2 pins which was the ORCA emblem.

* * *

/Location: CMS Terra Nova/

At the Terra Nova the Pelican's rear door opens and Reborn, Throne, Shade, and Isaac jump out and use they're GN drives or boosters to rise up while Reborn was thinking _'If what happened to his father was true then we both lost family but gained something from it.'_

Reborn turns his head to Throne and smiles under his helmet thinking '_I lost my entire family but I gained another one with someone who I will love. Nena lost her own family but gained another just like I did and now she has me for comfort should she need it. And Jayden lost his own father during the Throne's interventions and he found the Liberty Gundam after that. Each of us has a destiny that we shall uphold. Nena's destiny is to fight, Isaac's destiny is to survive, Jayden's destiny is a mystery, Will's destiny is to defend, David's destiny is for his honor, Victor's destiny is fighting alongside his alter ego, Veronica's destiny is justice, Hawks destiny is his own but mine… my destiny is to bring peace throughout ever universe that we travel!'_


	5. Trip through the Terra Nova

/Location: Outside CMS Roanoke/

Outside the Roanoke the Skip arrives before the side doors open where Double and Carver step out.

Carver and Double fly towards the Roanoke's airlock before they open the door but Double stops and says "I have to head back to the White Wing and make contact with Smith about the Necromorphs here. He should also tell is how your family is doing."

Carver nods his head smiling under his helmet and says "Okay, good luck."

Double nods his head before he looks to see a Pelican ship flying their way from the Terra Nova while Sarah Carver was flying from the Roanoke airlock and he thought _'I hope they're alright.'_

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of their Gundam's)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

'**Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

/Location: CMS Terra Nova/

Inside the Terra Nova airlock, oxygen was being sent into the room while Isaac calls those on the Roanoke and says "I'm inside the Terra Nova. Which way to the shuttle?"

"Santos, you found the impound records. What do they say?" Buckell says before Santos says "Only that the shuttle was decommissioned. They were going to part it out."

"Great, so basically, nobody knows?" Norton says before Isaac says "There must be more detailed shipping records somewhere. I'll take a look around the ship."

Isaac cuts the link before they approach an elevator but when they open they see that they had to take off their GNBA to fit.

Once they entered the elevator it rose to the bridge where they walked out to find it mostly clean with only some coats and some bodies around before Isaac approaches a panel where he rips it off and hacks into it bringing power to a screen which should show them where the shuttle should be.

Once the screen turned on it showed them that the shuttle was in the aft section of the ship.

Isaac contacts the Roanoke saying "Isaac here. It looks like our shuttle is in the aft section of the ship. I'm updating our locators now."

"Just tell me it'll get us to the nearest shipping lane." Norton says getting the ORCA members to think he is selfish.

"If we can get it space worth again. Judging by the diagnostic, it's a real piece of shit." Isaac says getting laughs from the ORCA members.

"We can get it to work can't we?" Ellie asks before Buckell says "We're swimming in a sea of spare parts. I can get it to fly."

Isaac slowly nods his head saying "Yeah sure. We'll make this work."

Isaac cuts the link before they open a door to find a hallway before Stratos, Nena, and Will activate their GNBA and continue down the hall until they arrive into a large room where the only way out was a single ladder.

"Guest we won't be using our GNBA very much with these ladders." Nena says removing her GNBA but when she approaches the ladder a game turns on blaring laser sounds causing Nena to scream in surprise.

"STAR BLASTER" The pinball game blares causing Nena to narrow her eyes in anger before she kicks the game over before descending the ladder.

"She really hates it when things like that scare her." Stratos says doing the removing his GNBA and going down the ladder with Will following him.

Once all 3 touched the ground Isaac climbs down and they see that they ended up in the cargo hold.

Stratos feels something was about to happen and engages his GNBA before walking towards the corner but when he moves his head out he pulls back in time to avoid a dart.

"ROAR" That was the sound of an Arachnid.

"We have Necromorphs!" Reborn yells as Will and Nena engage their GNBA.

Once they got their armor Throne flies out of cover and shoots at the Arachnid's killing one while the others shoot at her but she flies behind more cover but when she sets her feet on the ground acid touches the ground in front her before she looks to see an Arachnid in front of her.

Throne screams in fright but before she could raise her weapon the Arachnid shoots webbing at her pinning her to the crate and enabling her to move.

Throne struggles to get free as the creature approaches her tapping its pincers as it closes in on her but when it was about to kill her it was stabbed in the side by Reborn's beam sword.

"Thanks" Throne says with a sincere smile as Reborn uses his sword to cut the webbing off while Shade cuts down the remaining 4 Arachnid's while Isaac killed the Slasher's and Lurker's.

"Hopefully we won't have to stay on this ship for long." Shade says hefting his beam scythe before he flies down with Throne and Reborn following him while Isaac took the ladders but when he reaches the bottom of the second one his feet touch something moving and he lifts it in time to hear a beeping sound.

Isaac looks down to see a machine with three legs and a single optical head.

Isaac kneels in front of it picking it up saying "Wow, an old scavenger bot. This will come in handy."

The machine compacts turning into what looked like a screen with a scanner meaning it was used to find resources.

"Let's hurry up and get to that shuttle." Shade says walking up a ramp only for the vent in front of him to shatter with the lower half of a Waster to climb out.

"Son of a bitch!" Shade yells in surprise bringing his beam scythe down cutting the Waster's waist in two.

"That sucks." Shade growls as a vent shatters behind Throne who turns to see another Waster like the same one Shade killed but she shot it several times until it hit the ground dead.

Before any of them could react a Lurker pops out of a vent and sends darts to them but luckily they moved out of the way or in Shade's case use his wings to block the darts that were intended for his chest.

"Nice try!" Shade yells shooting his Vulcan's killing the creature.

"Let's hurry up and find a way to the aft section." Shade says flying over a ladder with Reborn and Throne following him while Isaac took the ladder to his annoyance.

Once he reached the top a vent shatters with an exploder coming out but before it could move towards them Throne shot its sack killing it.

"Let's keep moving." Throne says with the others agreeing and all 4 walk down the hall until they reach a turn but when they turn the corner a vent in front of them shatters with an Exploder coming out but from the next corner came a Waster right in front of the Exploder.

Isaac shoots the Exploder's sack killing it and the Waster while a vent from the way they came shatters and another Exploder comes out.

"I really hate these things." Isaac says shooting the Exploder blowing it up when the round struck it's sack.

The 4 continue down the hall until they open a door where all 4 enter to find two decaying corpses but a vent shatters over said corpses where the 4 get their first glimpse of the Swarm as they fall out and infect the bodies turning them into Waster's.

The Waster's attack only for Throne to draw a beam saber and cut one in half down the middle while Reborn whips out his heat rod downward cutting the other Waster in half.

The 4 walk past the re-dead bodies and go through another hall until they reach the tram station but it was filled with two Pregnant's.

"I got this." Reborn says flying towards the Pregnant's with his beam saber drawn and he cuts off both of their arms and their heads killing them.

"Nice job." Throne says with a smile under her helmet as she rests her hands on her hips.

Reborn looks at her with a smile and says "I aim to please."

Isaac approaches the tram controls and turns it on but as it moves sparks fly from the wheel causing Isaac to jump back to avoid the sparks.

"**Warning… Tram collision detected. Please report to Cradle Operations to remove the obstruction." **The ships AI says before Isaac calls the Roanoke saying "Guys, something's blocking the tram system."

"Cradle Ops should be nearby, you can see the tracks from there." Buckell says making Isaac smile under his helmet and say "Thanks Buckell, I'll check it out."

Once he said that he cut the connection and all 4 walk through a door to see a ladder but Reborn, Throne, and Shade see that the top was large enough for them to fly up which they did while Isaac was stuck climbing.

Once he reached the top all 4 go down several halls until they see Swarm crawling on the ground which Isaac shot before they run when they hear a human scream and when they turn the corner they see a mature Guardian.

The guardian attaches its tentacles to the wall before Isaac, Throne, and Shade shoot their weapons at it cutting off the tentacles making it clear for them to move.

They cross the corner to see an elevator which they enter once Stratos, Nena, and Will remove their GNBA.

The elevator rises and stops at the cradle but the view was blocked by a shield which splits with all 4 covering their eyes at the brightness until their eyes adjusted to the light and they see the tram, the planet, and what was blocking the tram.

Isaac contacts the Roanoke saying "Okay I see the problem now. Someone left a bunch of cargo on the tracks."

"Can you clear it?" Ellie asks causing Isaac to smirk under his helmet and say "I should be able too. I'll get to that shuttle in Aft section one way or another."

Isaac cuts the link before he approaches the controls and starts working by turning the cargo and connecting them but when he reached the last two bits of cargo Nena gasps catching everyone's attention to look.

"Oh shit." Isaac

"Oh my god." Stratos

"Oh fuck me." Will

On one of the containers was a Necromorph that had the upper body of a muscular man with two red glowing eyes. The Necromorph tried to smash itself out but Isaac connects the pieces causing it to rise into the cargo hold.

"**Warning… Cargo fault in bay four. Containment breach detected. Biological anomalies are present. Please use caution." **Said the ship AI before 3 vents shatter and 3 Puker's came out.

"I'll take this!" Isaac yells shooting his rifle killing one of the Puker's while the second shoots a ball of acid but Isaac catches it launching it back while the other tries to run down the stairs only to be cut down by Isaac's rifle.

They approach the elevator but once Isaac opens the door a Puker grabs him scaring the others before Stratos grabs the Puker's left arm while Will grabbed it's right and Isaac grabs its head ripping it off while Nena double kicked the Puker right in the chest making Stratos and Will rip its arms off.

The Puker hits the ground dead with Isaac panting while the acid just made bubbles on his suit.

"Hopefully it won't complicate things." Isaac says before they remove the corpse from the elevator and enter but when they press the down button the door closes only to abruptly open before it goes into an uncontrolled descent.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Will screams only for Stratos to back slap him in the face yelling "Control yourself!"

Before Will could say anything the elevator hits the bottom causing all 4 to fall onto the ground hard.

Will raises his head and groans saying "Ow!"

"We'll at least we're alive." Stratos says standing up as the elevator door opens and all 4 exit with the ORCA members engaging their GNBA.

"Anything hurt Nena?" Reborn says only for Throne to shake her head saying "No just a bruise but I'll be fine."

They open a door to find the cargo control system and an elevator. Isaac stops remembering something and contacts the Roanoke saying "Hey guys, if you're running low on ammo, don't forget your kinesis module. Here, I found this recording when we were stuck on Titan Station."

A recording opens and the ORCA members remember the video because they made a copy to teach new recruits and those who weren't on Titan Station and it starts to play with the man instructing on how to kill them.

They climb/fly up the ladder before they continue towards a door and when it opens they go up a ramp only for a vent in front of them to shatter to show a Puker fall out only for it to die by both Isaac and Throne.

All 4 continue towards a door where it opens to show that they were back in the cargo holding area.

"We're close to the tram so let's hurry." Reborn says and they go down the elevator but when Isaac turns around they all see the container with the Necromorph in it.

The Necromorph keeps shaking until it smashes into the glass shattering it but also ripping off its left arm before it rips off its right surprising them until to their horror it starts to regenerate the limbs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Shade yells in fear as they run while Isaac calls Ellie saying "Ah shit! This one's regenerating!"

"How are you going to kill it?!" Ellie asks with a hint of worry while the four ran as the creature was re-growing its limbs.

"I'm not!" Isaac yells cutting the link as two Slasher's come from the corner only for Shade to cut them both in half as he, Throne, and Reborn who grabs Isaac fly up and they continue to run until the Necromorph comes out of a vent in front of them.

"FUCK!" Shade shouts swinging his scythe but it was low so it cut off its legs.

"Keep running!" Isaac yells shooting a stasis at the creature slowing it down as they run down the hall until they reach a door where it was a manual open which Isaac uses kinesis to turn the wench until it opens and all 4 run into the same large room they were in when they first saw the Swarm before he opens another.

The door opens to a long hallway and all 4 run through until a vent shatters in front of them with the Regenerator shooting out.

"Son of a bitch!" Shade yells as he, Isaac, and Throne shoot at it removing it's arms and legs before Isaac shoots another stasis at it slowing it down.

They run into the tram station and Reborn yells "Isaac get the tram over here now!"

Isaac nods his head and runs to the controls but ducks under two darts shot by the upper half of a Waster whose lower half was nothing but tentacles.

Isaac kills the Waster and activates the tram making it approach the station but Leaper's and to their horror two Regenerator's crash through the vents.

"Fuck there are two of them?!" Shade yells in fear as he cuts down a Leaper before he blocks one of the Regenerator's blades with his shield before he folds one of his wings blocking the Necromorphs other arm while Throne and Reborn fought the second Regenerator.

As the 4 were fighting the continues waves of Necromorphs the AI says **"The tram will arrive shortly. Please standby."**

Once the AI said that the door opens and the tram slides in before Isaac yells "It's here let's go!"

Reborn nods his head and both he and Throne cut their Regenerator's arms off before kicking it back before Shade cuts both of his Regenerator's arms off before cutting its legs off and runs into the tram first.

Reborn reaches the tram before Throne but then something happens that they didn't expect.

An Arachnid comes out of one of the vents and shoots several darts at her with 4 punching into her suit injuring her. Throne screams in pain as she hits the floor but not before she turns around shooting several beams into the Arachnid killing it but not before 8 more Regenerator's enter the room.

Once she was in the tram Isaac hits the first stop and the door closes before the tram starts moving.

"(Pant God) I hate those things." Isaac says through breaths while Stratos, Nena, and Will remove their GNBA in order for Stratos to look at her wounds while Will yells "But now there are ten of them! We are fucking dead!"

Stratos back handed him again yelling "Get a grip Will! If those things find a way to the ships then everyone is dead we have to find a way to kill them!"

Will calms down while Stratos looks at Nena and says "Are you ok?"

Nena winks in pain as she removes one of the darts saying "I'll be fine all I need is just a medpack."

Will takes out what looked like a small medpack.

"Thanks" Stratos says removing another dart causing Nena to gasp in pain while Isaac calls the Roanoke saying "Okay, Uh, I made it too the tram. Looks like it stops at the MID and AFT station."

"The AFT station is where the shuttle is parked." Ellie says while Stratos removed the third dart as Isaac says "And what about MID station?"

"Well, that would be the Conning tower. Hey now this is interesting. Records indicate a number of useful tools and salvage were signed out there from storage by a Lieutenant Tucker Edwards. Could be worth a look." Buckell says before Stratos says "Me and Will shall go there and look to see what they have."

Isaac nods his head cutting the connection.

"What about me?" Nena asks feeling like she was being abandoned.

Stratos kneels in front of her and places a hand on her shoulder saying "You're going with Isaac. I know that injury will heal but without a RIG we can't be sure until its fully healed or you see a medic but promise me that you'll be okay."

Nena smiles before she stands up with him saying "Don't worry, you saved my life several times. I mean remember when we met for the second time? I was dying with glass cutting my throat."

Stratos chuckles at the memory as the tram arrives at MID station as they hear the AI say **"Now arriving... Conning tower" **before he says "Stay safe."

Nena smiles and they both share a kiss before he and Nena broke the kiss before Stratos and Will leave the tram with both engaging their GNBA.

Reborn turns to Isaac saying "Keep her safe until we regroup."

Isaac nods his head before he and Nena set out for AFT station.

"Let's hope we find what we came here for." Shade says with Reborn nodding his head in agreement before they walk into the station main office to find a key where they unlock the elevator and thanks to it just being two of them they kept their GNBA but as they ascend they hear a recording say "I see you! (Creepy chuckle) Guess you were smart enough to make it past my lockout. So you must not be one of those no-neck dipshits on the General's goon squad. But before you go patting yourself on the back, you should know that was the easy part. Your day is about to get a whole lot worse."

After he said that the elevator arrives and they see a trail marked with both the walls and ground painted with orange bull skulls. Both Reborn and Shade walk down what seemed like an abandoned hall until they hear cracking and both Reborn and Shade look up to see Slasher's but asleep.

"Quietly pass them." Reborn whispers and the two continue down the hall until they reach a large room where another recording says "All infected soldiers – they brought them up here for "Safe keeping". You may think that you can put a bullet in my dome, but I got a ready-made army that says you can't."

Shade looks at Reborn and says "Did this guy make a deathtrap?"

Reborn shrugs his shoulders and they fly up to the second floor and approach a door but when Reborn presses the open hologram the door sparks surprising them before they hear Tucker again.

"(Crazy laugh) Gotcha! Not it's time for a little fun. Computer – arm explosives." Tucker says before the two look around to see bombs strapped to the vents.

"Oh boy." Reborn

"Oh shit." Shade

"And… detonate." Tucker says before all of the explosives explode one by one and then Slasher's, Mauler's, Lurker's, and Puker's go into the room.

"**Warning: Contamination detected. Quarantine lockdown activated." **Said the ships AI before Shade yells "Shut up computer!"

The Necromorphs attach but Reborn jumps over most of them and kicks the last down the ladder and it was a Puker before he lands on top of it plunging his beam sword into its chest and cuts it in half killing it.

Suddenly they hear Buckell say "I'm reading a quarantine lockdown. Are you alright?"

"No! Not really! We're locked in!" Shade yells cutting the Slasher's and Puker's in half before he shoots down a Lurker.

"There must be an override on one of the walls." Buckell says while Reborn cuts down a Mauler before he blocks an attack from a Slasher while Shade cuts down a Puker yelling "Okay! I'll for it as soon as I'm not being stabbed in the face!"

"Will! Get the override while I deal with the Necromorphs!" Reborn yells flying up while swinging his heat rod killing a Mauler.

"Alright!" Shade yells cutting down a Mauler before he removes his buster shield and sets down his scythe pole.

Shade removes the panel and starts hacking but his first attempt ended with him getting shocked before he could even complete the first part.

"Hurry up!" Reborn yells cutting down a Slasher while blocking a Mauler's blade.

"Keep your pants on straight I almost got it!" Shade yells finishing the second one before he reached the last bit completing the override and the quarantine lifts.

Reborn cuts down another Mauler before a Slasher rushes him only for Shade to pass him and it falls down in half.

"That was close." Shade says breathing hard before he grabs his buster shield that he set down.

"Let's hurry up and find a way off this wreck." Reborn says and both he and Shade open the door and run through to a control room only for 3 Slasher's to fall from the ceiling.

Reborn ducks under ones slash and cuts it in half before he blocks another with his shield. Shade side steps away from one of the Slasher's that tried to stab him but he then swings his scythe cutting the creature in two before he turns to see Reborn block the last Slasher's attack before he kicks it back and swings his heat rod killing the creature.

Once the creature hits the ground they hear another recording say "Guess you have a knack for killing anything that moves. Fine. But that arsenal of yours ain't gonna help you now. You can't shoot what you can't see."

Once he said that they open a door and go through but once they turn the corner they are stopped by an electrical trap keeping them back.

"It seems he set an electrical trap but it probably needs a short range transmitter and if we find it we can shoot it." Reborn says before Shade taps him getting his attention and they both look to see a power box on the wall.

"I got this." Shade says before he shoots his head Vulcans killing the electricity.

"Good job." Reborn says before they both walk up to a door and open it only to find another trap.

Before Shade could do anything a vent shatters in front of them and a Slasher falls out and starts running at them but before they could react the Slasher rushes into the trap where it is electrocuted to death.

"That was quick." Shade says shooting the box terminating the trap.

"Let's hurry." Reborn says before they run up and stop to see another trap and a box but this time Reborn swings his heat rod cutting the box eliminating the trap.

The two open a door to find a terminal and an elevator where but they just floated down but when they touch the ground three coffins explode but not from explosive. What made them explode was Slasher's leaping out.

"God dammit!" Shade yells swinging his scythe cutting a Slasher down while Reborn swings his heat rod cutting the other two Slasher's in half.

The two ORCA members continue their way down the path painted by bulls until they open another where another Slasher pops out of a coffin but Reborn swings his heat rod cutting it half from its left hip to its right shoulder before they continue through the halls until they find an elevator but stop when a Slasher drops out of a vent but as it was walking to them the ground under its feet explode upward sending it straight into the ceiling killing it before they hear another recording say "Surprise! Surprise! Bet you didn't know you could reverse gravity plating and hammer someone into the ceiling? I gotta admit. I didn't either until I tried. Go on. Step into the gravity flow. I dare ya!"

Reborn contacts Buckell saying "Edwards rigged up some kind of gravity well."

"Yeah I see it. There was a spike in power usage from Environmental Control when it triggered." Buckell says before Shade looks at the well saying "That must be where he's drawing power."

"Environmental isn't far from where you are. Here, I'll send you the coordinates." Buckell says before cutting the connection as the location was sent to the two.

The two ORCA members float down to the ground below and find a door which would lead them to their next objective.

They open the door and go through to find only 3 coffins and a ladder where both fly up only for a vent to shatter and 2 Puker's come out but to their luck they were on the other side of an electrical trap and since they're only instinct is to kill they ran right into the trap killing both.

"I both hate and like these traps. Hate because they are blocking our path and like because they are taking care of the Necromorphs for us." Will says with a smile under his helmet before a vent shatters next to them and Slasher comes out.

"This is getting annoying." Reborn says activating his beam sword and swings it before holstering his sword in one fluent motion before the Slasher falls down onto the ground dead.

"Sometimes you scare me, you know that?" Shade says shooting the box while Reborn says "But it's only because of these things."

Reborn and Shade walk through a catwalk before they arrive to a ladder where they float down to see another electrical trap before a vent shatters right in front of them and a Slasher flies out and they see a power box right in the vent.

"I have to give that guy credit he really did a good idea hiding that there." Shade says blinking while Reborn nods his head in agreement before the Slasher rushes at them but the two only to a step in opposite directions as the creatures crosses the trap and once it did it crashes into the wall dead from the electricity.

"Again have to like these." Shade says shooting the trap before they both go through a door and into a hall which led them into a control room.

They look around and see an elevator at the end of the room which they walk to but when they reach it Shade presses the hologram only for it to shock him.

"Look, you know I'm not screwing around. And I can't just let you waltz into Environmental. I don't wanna die. I'm sorry. (Sigh) Computer – arm explosives. And… detonate." Said the recording before explosives attached to vents explode and Puker's, Mauler's, Slasher's, and Leaper's enter the room.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shade yells as the Necromorphs attack.

Shade cuts a Puker in half while Reborn stabs a Mauler in the chest before he ducks under a Slasher and cuts it in half.

"We need to find the override!" Reborn yells flying pack to avoid acid from a Puker. Reborn slams both of his feet into the ground before he flies at the Puker cutting it in half before he did the same thing to 2 Mauler's before he sees what they were looking for.

"Will over here!" Reborn yells cutting down a Leaper that lunged at him.

Shade jumps down from a ladder location cutting a Slasher in half and he sees what Reborn was looking at.

"Since my unit was upgraded with a kinesis system thanks to Tiedemann I can use this while you protect me." Reborn says using his kinesis system to move some conduits while Shade started cutting down or shooting down Necromorphs that tried to attack them.

"Got it!" Reborn yells finishing the connection where the lights return to normal as the last Mauler hits the ground dead with both of its arms cut off.

"About damn time." Shade says shutting off his beam scythe as both ORCA members enter the elevator.

Reborn presses the up button but when they reach Environmental controls they see a spinner with three batteries connected.

"Doesn't your suit have a stasis system on it?" Reborn asks Shade who nods his head saying "Yeah I got it when we were on Titan Station remember?"

Reborn nods his head and says "You shoot it with a stasis while I grab the batteries."

Shade nods his head and shoots a stasis at it slowing it down before Reborn grabs all three cutting off power.

They look to a screen to see that the gravity plating was going back to normal before they hear another recording say "I never wanted to hurt anybody. You know? I just wanted to live. That's all I wanted: To live… I wanted to live."

Reborn looks at Shade and thinks _'Sometimes people fear death but others embrace it… the Unitologists have a sick way of showing their appreciation of death. After our escape of Titan Station I asked Isaac for records of the Ishimura where that scientist Mercer gave himself to an Infector.'_

Reborn shivers at the memory while Shade says "Something bothering you?"

Reborn looks at him and says "Just remembering about that one recording Isaac gave us. The one with Mercer and the Infector."

Shade shivers and says "I still have nightmares about that guy. He was sick to the head… I think he should have been put into a mental asylum."

Reborn nods his head as they enter the elevator and make their way through the way they came but when they reach the second ladder 2 Slasher's leap out of the vents and rush Reborn who activates his beam sword and flies at both and slices through them before landing on both of his feet with the blade in front of him before both Slasher's fell onto the ground dead.

Reborn and Shade float down from the ladder before two coffins explode with 2 Slasher's coming out.

Shade swings his scythe killing both Necromorphs while Reborn opens the door and they fly up towards the elevator but when they enter they see that the elevator stops at two levels.

"What's on the second level?" Shade asks before Reborn narrows his eyes and says "We'll find out once we find Edwards."

They press the very top and the elevator rose until they reached the Conning tower and they walk in until they see a chair before they move to see the body but to their surprise there was a bullet hole in his head.

A recorder turns on and Edwards's voice is heard saying "Congratulations. You found me. Kind of stupid, ain't it? I just wanted to live and now that I'm the only one left, I couldn't give a shit. With all this time alone, I realize it's just like Sam said. I'm a lazy prick who never took one for the team. (Gun click) Well, team, if you can hear me now, this one's for you. (BANG)"

Shade and Reborn look at each other before Shade says "I guess we better find the stash before the others find the shuttle."

They look up to see a door and both fly up but when they try to open it they see that it was locked.

"Maybe we'll find the key on the second level." Shade says and Reborn nods his head in agreement before they fly down to the elevator and take it to the second level where they find a large room with beds on the wall.

"Guess this is the bunkhouse." Shade says before he looks at Tucker's bunk before he finds a box where on it was the access key.

"Found it." Shade says picking it up before they return to the top and when they open the door they find his stash which were a lot of weapons, parts, and suits.

"Guess it's a good idea we have these containers isn't it?" Shade asks taking out his container before he turns it on and places half of the suits, armor, and parts in his while Reborn put the rest in his.

When they left they approached the window to look out while Shade says "Do you think they reached the shuttle?"

Reborn looks at him but before he could say anything another recording is heard saying "It took me a while, but I realized now why we couldn't be allowed to live. So, if you've found this, and you're still alive. I guess I can finally do my part. Computer: blow all remaining charges." They feel the ship shake before to their surprise it wasn't because of the charges it was because of a shuttle rocketing away from the ship.

"It's time for you to join us." The recording finishes before they hear a wide spread recording but it was at their point static because of the explosives going off.

"I say fuck it and run." Shade says with Reborn nodding his head in agreement before they run to an elevator before a Puker climbs out of a vent in front of them only for Shade to cut it down as they run to the elevator but when they open it 3 darts pass their heads and they look to see a Lurker running at them but Reborn swings his heat rod downward killing the monster as the elevator door opens and both ORCA members go into the elevator. But while this was going they hear country music playing.

"What is with this guy and country music?!" Shade yells while Reborn shrugs his shoulders before the door opens and they run out making their way past coffins with some open before a vent shatters in front of them with a Slasher leaping out but as it stands up Reborn swings his beam sword outward killing the creature as they fly up to the second level where they continue their trek but when they reach the door they hear an Exploder and Shade spins around shooting his head Vulcans striking down an Exploder as the door opens.

"Let's hurry and get out of here." Reborn says and both he and Shade run down the hall until they pass through the same control room before they arrive into the large room where they were first stopped by one of Tucker's traps.

"Keep running!" Reborn yells ducking under a Mauler before he cuts the creature in half killing it.

"Right" Shade says jumping down landing on top of Lurker killing it while Reborn flies down and both he and Shade use their GN drives to boost through the halls until they reach the elevator and open it as a Slasher rushes from a corner of the hall.

The elevator door opens and both Reborn and Shade enter it but as the Slasher closes in the elevator door closes just as the Slasher reaches them.

"That was close." Reborn says and Shade nods his head in agreement before they door opens and they find themselves in the tram station where they call the tram and return to Fore station but as they make their return Reborn had his thoughts on someone.

* * *

/With Isaac and Nena after Stratos and Will left for the Conning tower/

Once Reborn and Shade left the tram Isaac starts moving the Tram to Aft Station before both he and Throne hear the AI say **"Now arriving... Engineering and repair."**

Both Isaac and Throne make their way to the elevator. Throne looks around and aims her pistol but when Isaac calls the elevator a vent shatters before the all too familiar roar is heard and a Regenerator stomps towards the two.

"What is with these things and you?!" Throne asks shooting the Necromorph before she and Isaac shoot off its legs and Isaac strikes it with a Stasis before another Regenerator arrives but to their luck the elevator arrives and both Isaac and Throne enter the elevator.

Once the door closes they descend towards the shuttle bay while Throne mutters "I'm stuck with a guy who is a Regenerating Necromorph magnet."

Once the door opens they exit to see the shuttle… and to Isaac's exact words "It's a piece of shit."

Isaac calls the Roanoke saying "I found the Crozier, and it's… well it's a piece of shit. No way I can pressurize the cabin."

"Then we'll have to remote pilot it back to the repair bay on the Roanoke." Buckell says before Isaac nods his head saying "Yeah, right. Let us look around. If I can build a remote relay, I can plant it on the hull." Isaac says before he looks to the other side and says "Why don't you look on that side while I look over here."

Throne nods her head in agreement before she engages her GN drive and flies over there while Isaac shakes his head and walks to an elevator muttering "I'll never get used to those things."

Isaac descends to the lower level while Throne reaches her area but flies down where on her level she finds two parts that Isaac needs for the relay but she also found a bench. Once she was finished vents shatter and both Exploder's and Leaper's come out.

The two categories move to attack the two with Isaac shooting the Leaper's and Exploder's while Throne shot, dodged, and slashed the Leaper's and Exploder's until all that remained were the two living human and Innovator.

Throne contacts Isaac saying "Hey Isaac I found a bench over here."

Isaac reached the top and summons a mobile platform which he uses to go to the part of the room where Throne was and when he got there he sees Throne hand him the components which he accepts saying "Thanks."

Throne nods her head before he approaches the bench and places all 3 components and starts connecting the pieces before he finishes and picks it up before he approaches the platform which he then has it move to the top of the Crozier where he opens up a hatch and puts in the relay and moves back to Thrones location.

Ellie calls Isaac saying "Hey that worked! I can see the shuttles readouts. OK, hang on, I'm going to start her up."

The Crozier starts up before the sound of its engines turns on only for the engines to go off meaning only one thing.

"No good, it's out of fuel." Isaac says before Buckell says "Wait, there should be a refueling station on the upper floor! Here, I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Okay, We'll head up and refuel the shuttle. We can try restarting it after that." Isaac says disconnecting the line before he uses his locator to see that he has to take the elevator down which Throne stood next to him on the way down.

"So how have you and Stratos been I mean it's been three years since we last saw each other?" Isaac says making Throne smile under her helmet before she says "He's doing well I mean he does have his moments but ever since the Titan Station Markers were destroyed he has been more open but I'm still trying to get him to tell his friends his name."

Isaac raises and eyebrow and says "He doesn't tell anyone his name?"

Throne nods her head and says "He thinks that anyone who learns of his name when he isn't on duty will be able to attack him while he is outside of an ORCA ship or base."

Isaac nods his head while he opens a door where he finds a Ladder but Throne flies up and Isaac uses the ladder that was there.

Once he reached the top both he and Throne see an elevator where they approach but 2 vents shatter with 3 Waster's attacking but one of the Waster's didn't have an upper body.

"We better hurry because I'm starting to worry because of those regenerating Necromorphs." Throne says before the bottom half of the Waster rushes at her but she flips over it bringing out her beam saber and cuts the creature in two making both lags fall down while the tentacles fall off.

Isaac shoots one of the Waster's with a stasis and then shoots its arms, legs, and head off killing it while Throne cuts the last Waster down the middle in two.

Throne holsters her saber and flies to the second level while Isaac takes the elevator and she moves the nozzle which was used to fuel the ship before Isaac uses his kinesis system to pull the nozzle down which starts to fuel the shuttle.

"Alright now we just have to wait." Throne says before more vents shatter and Waster's climb through.

"I really hate this." Throne says with her right eye twitching before both she and Isaac aim their weapons before Isaac accidentally switches the grenade setting for the rocket setting making Isaac widen his eyes in realization before he shoots a rocket that strikes the middle Waster killing the others.

"I completely forgot that my rifle has a rocket setting." Isaac says changing it back to its grenade setting while Throne says "Glad that rocket setting has some use."

The two approach two separate consuls once the fueling was complete and they move the fueling nozzle before Isaac calls the Roanoke saying "Okay, tanks full. Try it now."

"That's more like it! I'm initiating a test-fire of the shuttle's engines. Take cover! This could get hot." Ellie says from the other end of the line before the engines power up but as it did they hear Ellie say "That cheap bloody ancient techno… oh… oh god… ah Isaac, I think I just started the launch sequence, and I don't know how to stop it!"

Both Throne and Isaac widen their eyes in horror before Isaac yells "You… what?!"

"Oh boy." Throne mutters before she runs to the elevator with Isaac right behind her while they hear Ellie yell "Just get out of there before it bakes you to a crisp!"

Isaac presses the down button but when it reaches the bottom they see a pillar of fire block the way they came from but a Waster walks through the fire killing it while the engines kill two others and Throne yells "This way I think I know a way out!"

Isaac nods his head and Throne grabs him engaging her GN field and flies through the flames but when they reach another ladder which lead down a vent shatters with a Regenerator popping out with its signature roar.

Throne flies down the ladder with Isaac still in hand before she yells "You're a regenerating Necromorph magnet aren't you?!"

Throne floats down with Isaac in hand and she lets him go as they hear the ships AI say **"Initiating launch protocol. All hands, clear the launch chamber. All hands clear the launch chamber. Beginning systems check."**

"We need to hurry." Throne says before they pass a vent but when they were past it the vent explodes with a torrent of flames shooting out.

Isaac presses the elevator button which the elevator comes down before another Regenerator comes out with a third popping out of another vent.

"Are you kidding me?!" Isaac yells as the elevator reached them before both get on and Isaac presses a switch which makes the elevator rise before they both get contacted by Ellie who yells "The airlock door is stuck! If the shuttle launches before it opens - "

"Son of a bitch! Alright, I'll check the gears!" Isaac yells while Throne shoots a Regenerator but it just shrugged off the shots and she cuts off its arms and legs before she picks it up and throws it right into a vent just as a torrent of flames shoot out.

"We can get to the gears through that door down there!" Throne yells pointing to a door on the bottom floor on the other side of the room but just as Isaac was about to say something she picks him up and flies straight down. As the door was opening they hear another Regenerator but it was behind a pillar of fire giving the two time to run in before they run through a hall avoiding another vent that explodes with flames shooting out before they reach an elevator but as they enter it they hear the AI say **"Flight systems nominal. Systems check complete."**

Once they reach the top floor they enter a large room where wind was blowing out because of a large hole causing canisters to crash into the gears. Isaac contacts Ellie saying "Something's wedged in the gears! Looks like military ordinance! I'm going to try to clear it!"

"Explosives?! Oh god, be careful, Isaac!" Ellie says before he cuts the link and they see two turrets before Throne says "I'll take the one of the right you take the one on the left!"

Isaac nods his head before they both run to the turrets and shoot the ordinance before vents shatter and Necromorphs fall into the room with the only forms being Slasher's, Mauler's, and Regenerator's.

"I'll hold off the Necromorphs!" Throne yells shooting them but with each shot the only remains of the Necromorphs were mists of blood while Isaac shoots the canisters which with each explosion ether created another explosion and or creating a larger hole pulling the Necromorphs back but some Necromorphs were torn to shreds by the gears with two of them being Regenerator's but when Isaac shot the ninth canister it blew up pulling the final Regenerator causing it to strike the gears and get torn to shreds while some of its bones damaged the gears causing it to explode with parts flying at them with some destroying the turrets.

Throne grabs her turret remains as did Isaac before they lose their grip but Throne looks to see the Crozier fly out and towards the Roanoke which brought a smile to her face before she looks to see Isaac get hit by a canister which in turn causes him to strike her sending both out into space. The two spun out of control before Throne uses her GN drive to steady herself while Isaac uses his boosters before they both hear a communication from the Roanoke saying "You did it! He did it!"

"YES" Were the collective cheers of the people on the Roanoke.

"Thank god Isaac!" Santos says with glee.

"That a boy Isaac!" Buckell says before both Throne and Isaac hear Ellie say "Okay everybody, let's get the docking bay ready to receive the shuttle! Isaac, we'll see you, Nena, Will, and Stratos when you get back!"

Ellie then cuts the link before they both fly towards the front of the ships but stop when they see the tram arrive at Fore station causing Throne to smile under her helmet before she flies towards the Skip docking bay.

When she sets her feet on the ground they airlock door opens and both Shade and Reborn exit to see Throne standing at the door while Isaac was setting his feet on the ground.

"Anything happen?" Shade asks before Throne says "It seems that Mr. Clarke here is a regenerating Necromorph magnet."

Isaac shakes his head muttering "The only known regenerating Necromorphs I faced were the Hunter and the Ubermorph." Isaac shakes his head before he contacts the Roanoke saying "So, how's the shuttle look?"

"This thing is missing more than plating it's missing the port engine." Norton says before they hear Ellie say "There's a small wreck near the Greely. It could be a shuttle."

"We should check it out." Isaac says with Norton saying "Rosen! Locke! Suit up! You're on engine duty!"

"But sir, my leg is still…"

Rosen was interrupted by Norton who says "I'm not asking you to do jumping jacks! Now get moving!"

"Alright. Hey Rosen, I'll meet you there." Isaac says while Rosen growls "Whatever"

All 4 fly out into space to see a Pelican fly up which it then stops and opens the rear hatch where all 4 enter and it makes its way to the Greely before Reborn says "Pilot take us to the Roanoke."

The pilot looks back and says "Are you sure sir?"

Reborn nods his head and says "Victor and Sarah are still on the Roanoke and I'm sure that Victor wants to see how Veronica is doing since she was on the Greely and I also think that Diana will want to see her sister again."

The pilot nods his head at the logic before he sets a course for the Roanoke but on approach he says "Sir the Skip is located on the pad and I see Reese and Carver waiting with… Carver on the platform… I don't know how I can say Carver when there are two of them over there."

Reborn nods his head and looks at Isaac and says "Isaac we're going to drop you off and both you and sergeant Carver will go and get the engine with Locke and Rosen."

Isaac nods his head in agreement before the back hatch opens into space and they see the three people on the platform before Shade says "Sarah Carver come on I'm sure your sister is worried about you."

Sarah nods her head and boards the Pelican while Double climbs aboard as Isaac leaves the Pelican.

"Carver, Isaac is heading to retrieve a port engine for a shuttle with Rosen and Locke but the engine is located near the Greely so I'm asking you to go with Isaac to make sure that Rosen and Locke are safe while they transport the engine."

Carver nods his head saying "Got it."

The hatch closes and the Pelican makes its way to the White Wing but on approach a portal opens and a single light cruiser enters the system.

"That must be Hawk." Shade says before their answer came in a form of the Condor flying out of the launch bay making its way to the White Wing.

"Guess he is coming to meet us." Double says as the Pelican makes its approach to the White Wing. Once the Pelican landed on the ground the hatch opens and all 4 remove their GNBA while Sarah removed her helmet while Victor stretching his arms saying "That thing can really make it difficult to move sometimes."

As they walk to a door it opens to show Talon fly in before it flies back to the door and lands on Hawk's shoulder.

"Hey guys nice to see you again." Hawk says with a smile which the others return.

"How have you been?" Stratos asks before Hawk says "We encountered some Unitologists trying to release a Marker on a colony near Pluto but thankfully we destroyed it before it could activate."

Stratos smiles but before he could say anything they see David walk up with Veronica.

"Hey Veronica how are you doing." Victor says hugging her which she returns saying "The only thing I have to worry about is Private Hall, he got hit by a Necromorph but thankfully it wasn't lethal. He is in medical right now recovering."

They were about to say something else when Jayden walks in while Hawk whispers to Will saying "Who's this guy?"

"This guy is the pilot who destroyed the Marker on the New Horizon Lunar colony." David says making Hawk whistle before he puts on a smile and says "He has my gratitude I mean he saved millions of lives."

David nods his head while Jayden looks at David and says "Mr. Gregory I would like to say thank you for the offer but I want to hear it from Stratos."

Everyone minus the mechanics look at Stratos who nods his head and says "Let's take this in the briefing room shall we."

All but Sarah go with them mainly because Sarah stayed away 45 hours straight without food.

Once the 8 reach the briefing room they take a seat with Stratos saying "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know exactly why you wanted vengeance on the people who killed your family?" Jayden says making Will, Hawk, Veronica, and Victor widen their eyes in surprise while Stratos just sighed rubbing where the bridge of his nose would be and says "It's because they wanted every human dead so that life could begin anew. I tried to…"

"Your avoid the question." Jayden says narrowing his eyes with them glowing red but there was a hint of purple in them.

Stratos looks at him before he removes his mask surprising him.

"They took someone that I didn't tell anyone. I promised even Gilbert that I would make sure no one knew of her fate." Daniel says looking at him with blue glowing eyes.

"Who is this she anyway?" Will asks leaning against a wall.

"I made a vow never to speak her name because it still brings me sadness just hearing it." Daniel says looking down while muttering "It still brings tears just thinking it."

Several tears escape his eyes before Nena rests a hand on his shoulder which he grabs with a smile.

"The person I am talking about was my little sister." Daniel says surprising everyone in the room even Nena.

"You have a sister?!" Will yells before David smacks him in the back of the head muttering "Idiot"

"What happened to her?" Jayden asked curious but raised his hands saying "It's okay if you don't want to tell us."

Daniel looks around and says "No you all need to know… she was the only survivor other than me who survived the Holy Star's attack on that facility. The terrorist leader took her away while she screamed in fear begging for me to help but… I was too weak to help."

More tears flow from Daniels eyes as the memories go through his head.

"When I found out about her location I went there but my friends came with me saying "If we find the source of the pain then we can stop it." Those were Gilberts exact words before the mission began… and it ended 35 lives… 35 good, noble lives. But that was before it became 36. I confronted their leader and he held a pistol but I also saw bullet holes in the wall but that wasn't what surprised me… he had a crack in his mask and there was some blood coming from his head. We fought for 14 minutes before I put a bullet in his shoulder making him loose his balance and fall into some kind of machine. But what happened next was terrible for me. He took out a knife and threw it but it wasn't aimed for me… when the blade passed me I heard a feminine scream and I turned to see my own sister with the knife in her chest. As I ran to her I heard him say "If I go down then I'll make you suffer." I held my sister as she died and I vowed to never have people suffer the same way I suffered again… watching loved ones taken from them is the most saddest thing to happen to a human being."

Everyone looked down while Nena had tears in her eyes while Jayden was thinking about what would have happened if he was in Daniels situation. At that point they hear Daniel say "I took up this mantle that day as a warrior for a peaceful world and a peaceful future. That is my new destiny."

They look to see Stratos put on his mask before he says "Now Jayden Kotegawa what is your choice?"

Jayden looks down before he looks up with a flame in his eye and he says "I'm in but only because if those so called Markers and these Unitologists continue to do what they are doing now then there will be millions of people wanting revenge."

Stratos smiles and extends his hand which Jayden takes and Stratos says "Welcome to ORCA Jayden Kotegawa."

Everyone smiled before Stratos looks at Hawk and asks "How many?"

Hawk looks at everyone and smiles saying Once the fleets get here then we would number 79 ships and that's enough to fight off against whatever those Unitologists would throw at us."

Everyone cheered minus Jayden who smiled but in his mind he thought that in a few hours there was going to be a fight that would decide the fate of every sentient being.

* * *

/Location: Unitologist Inner Circle fleet/

In an unknown location the very same Unitologist fleet that was once 47 ships was now 85 with most of them being damaged.

"What happened to those ships?" Danik asks a soldier who says "We were liberating a Marker on a colony near Pluto but an ORCA fleet stopped us and destroyed the Marker. The one leading the attack was a Gundam sir."

Danik raises an eyebrow and says "Which one?"

"It was the winged Gundam sir." The soldier said and Danik sighs saying "Those ORCA are becoming a pain in my neck I can't get rid of."

A door opens and Derrick walks in with two soldiers but Danik sees a smirk on his face before he says "Danik I have some good news that you would want to hear."

Danik looks at him and says "Well what is the good news?"


	6. Space combat and crash on Tau Volantis

/Location: White Wing hanger/

In the White Wing hanger stood Stratos and Nena with the former looking through the Pelican gunships systems to make sure that the machine was working perfectly.

"So we're going to see if the others on the Roanoke need help?" Nena asks tilting her head to the side with Stratos nodding his head saying "Yes because remember that episode I had thirteen minutes ago?"

Nena nods her head.

* * *

/Flashback: 13 minutes ago/

As everyone was welcoming Jayden to ORCA Stratos grabs his head in pain and falls to his knees making Nena rush to his side before she and Stratos's eyes turn into their Innovator colors before Stratos and Nena see Mauler's and Arachnid's attacking Carver and Isaac right outside the Roanoke before a several Grim fly in through the debris field and attack the Roanoke.

* * *

/End flashback/

"And that is also why I am having Jayden standby in Liberty Gundam with a VOB pack.

"I'm still surprised you came up with the idea of a booster pack that can fit onto any machine be they mobile suit or fighter." Nena says with a look that said "I'll never get used to that."

Stratos nods his head before he and Nena board the Pelican with the pilot saying "Alright boys and girls prepare for takeoff."

They feel the gunship shake as it takes off from the hanger and flies away but they can see the Liberty standing on the catapult deck with five Alpha Flag's in their fighter forms with VOB packs on their engines.

"Let's hope we can make it." Stratos says as the Pelican makes its way towards the Roanoke.

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of their Gundam's)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

'**Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

/Location: CMS Roanoke/

Outside of the Roanoke flew the Pelican gunship before its back hatch opens to show Reborn and Throne fly out before Reborn activates his communicator and calls the White Wing saying "How many mobile suits are ready?"

"We have the Liberty Gundam, Condor, Eco, Over Flag, and 18 Alpha Flag's ready for your word right now." Diana says over the comms making Reborn nod his head before he looks to the field but as he looks something moves in the field.

Reborn narrows his eyes to see what it was before he gets a glimpse of a large skull. Reborn's eyes widen in horror before he hears the sound of engines and looks to see the Skip fly to its docking clamp and he looks at the White Wing yelling "Send them out now the Necromorphs are already here!"

On the bridge everyone was working before David yells "Send out the mobile suits but Gundam's first!"

Diana nods her head before she says "Catapult deck one, two, and five are clear for launch!"

"Understood, Victor Reese, Eco launching!" Victor says before the Eco rockets out of the catapult with the VOB pack enhancing its speed.

"So what should I expect with this VOB pack?" Jayden asks Hawk who says "Expect it to be a roller coaster like when you're going into a drop but much faster."

Jayden nods his head before he takes a deep breath. "Jayden Kotegawa, Liberty Gundam heading out!"

The Liberty Gundam shoots out of the catapult deck but once it cleared the deck Jayden was rocked back into his seat when the VOB pack engaged sending it rocketing towards the Roanoke. All 21 mobile suits flew through the debris field making their way towards the Roanoke while waiting in the hanger was a Pelican gunship ready should anyone lose a machine but survive.

* * *

/Location: CMS Roanoke/

Outside the Roanoke flew Reborn, Throne, Carver, and Isaac with Isaac saying "What are you two doing here?"

"There's going to be a Necromorph attack! They're going to attack in a large force!" Reborn yells with Carver saying "How the hell do you think that?!"

"Was it a vision?" Isaac asks remembering the last time Stratos had a vision.

* * *

/Flashback: 1 week after Titan Station destruction/

An ORCA corvette flies towards the New Horizon colony and docks into the spaceport. Stratos, Nena, Isaac, and Ellie leave the ship with Ellie having a new eye and Isaac was wearing civilian clothing instead of his usual armor.

"We'll keep the armor and weapon ready when you need it and if so then just call us." Stratos says shaking Isaac hand before he looks around remembering the vision he had on board the corvette.

* * *

/Vision/

Stratos sees 24 men walking towards them with 23 of them wearing armor and the last wearing a uniform but all 24 sported Unitology markings.

"There they are." A soldier says pointing to them before the uniformed soldier says "Alright men. Kill the heretics!"

The soldiers aim their weapons and opened fire but Stratos looked and readies his GNBA but was too late before a bullet goes right through his heart while Nena was covered in bullet holes while Ellie had a bullet hole in her head and Isaac had a bullet in his eye with all 4 being dead.

* * *

/End vision/

Stratos sees the same Unitologists walking to them and he says "I hope you still have your cutter."

Isaac nods his head before they hear "Kill the heretics!"

Nena and Stratos engage their GNBA before Throne brings up a GN field blocking the bullets before Isaac and Ellie take cover with Ellie before Isaac aims his cutter and pulls the trigger just as the barrel turned sending a line of energy out striking a soldiers neck cutting his head clean off.

"Kill them all!" The uniformed Unitologist yells before Reborn boosts at them as they fire before he swivels side to side before he thrusts his beam sword through one of the soldiers stomachs and when it slid out the soldier hit the ground dead before Reborn swings cutting two soldiers in half while Nena shoots a soldier striking him right in the heart while the Unitologists were more focused on Reborn.

"Kill him now!" The officer yells before another Unitologist fell but not by a beam sword but by a heat rod which went through his chest destroying his spine. Reborn swings which in turn throws the dead Unitologist into 4 others before Reborn boosts back avoiding two soldiers before he swings his heat rod cutting across their chests but deep enough to destroy their hearts and lungs killing them.

"This guys a monster!" A Unitologist yells before he falls to the ground dead with a plasma burn in his back courtesy of Isaac.

"They really need better training." Nena mutters shooting another Unitologist killing him before she flies towards three and draws her beam saber and cuts all three down with the only wounds being burn marks on their chests.

"Kill them!" The officer yells before Reborn smacks him away as he kills 3 Unitologists with his beam sword. There were only 9 more Unitologists out of 24 before lights shine down on the street.

"Unitologists scum stand down! You are under arrest for attempted murder of ORCA officials!" the New Horizon police officer says into the microphone before the soldiers drop their weapons raising their heads causing Reborn to let out a sigh but it was short lived when the officer stands up holding a pistol aimed at an unarmored Nena yelling "Death to the heretics!"

Reborn boosts towards the officer and before he could pull the trigger Reborn cuts off his arm before he spins around and plunges his sword into the man's chest. The man looks at Reborn with wide eyes while his eyes said 'This wasn't supposed to happen."

Reborn deactivates the sword removing the blade before the officer falls onto the ground dead.

* * *

/End flashback/

Isaac and Ellie were told about Stratos's visions that came up at random times and since those who didn't believe the visions ended up with many dead or wounded while those who did would see many lives still breathing.

Carver looks into the field and says "Hey Stratos how big are those Grim Necromorphs?"

"They are the same size as a mobile suit why do you ask?" Reborn says before Carver points to the field and his eyes widen before he mutters "That's just great."

"What are you supposed to be looking for?" Throne asks looking at the debris field.

"We're supposed to look for three navigation modules located in satellites with four solar panels." Isaac says before Reborn looks towards the fleet to see the mobile suits and Gundam's flying towards them.

"Then we better move now!" Isaac nods his head before he, Throne, Carver, and Reborn fly towards the satellite before they hear roars and all 4 turn to see the Necromorphs fly out of their cover.

* * *

/Mobile suit attack force arriving towards CMS Roanoke/

With the attack force Jayden was slowly getting used to the VOB pack before everyone in the fleet hears a voice say "VOB depleted and purging."

Jayden looks to see that the VOB detaches from the Liberty before it falls apart until it was nothing but debris.

"I'm counting 47 Grim with 24 Mauler's and 32 Arachnid's. Our orders are to engage the Grim first before we terminate what other Necromorphs remain." David says from the bridge of the White Wing.

"Roger that David. Alright boys and girls you have your orders so weapons free!" Victor yells before the Eco switches to mobile suit form and fires its buster rifle killing 3 Grim in one shot.

"You heard him!" Hawk yells before he fires his sniper killing another Grim before his Feathers engage and attack the Grim before he grabs one of its beam SMG's and shoots at a Grim that tried to attack him from the side tearing off its arms, head, and torso killing it.

Jayden nods his head before he fires the Liberty's beam rifle tearing off one Grim's arm before he ducks under another Grim's horizontal slash before he smashes his shield into the creature disorienting it and giving him a chance to holster his rifle and grab his beam saber and cut the creature in two.

Just like that colony." Jayden says as he finishes off the wounded Necromorph by cutting it down the middle before he boosts backwards away from a Grim that tried to cut his mobile suit from above.

"Nice try but no." Jayden says before he flies towards the Grim and smashes it against a piece of metal pinning it before he swings his beam saber cutting off the creatures arms and head killing it.

'_GO for the limbs it is the best way to take them down and conserve ammo.'_ Jayden mentally told himself remembering how difficult it was because of his first and second battle with them.

"Kotegawa watch your left!" A voice says and Jayden looks to see two Grim fly towards him roaring before he aims his cannon and fires twice with both rounds hitting the two Grim causing both to explode in a shower of bone, and flesh.

Jayden looks to see an Alpha Flag shoot at a Grim only to be stabbed in the cockpit but to his surprise the cockpit opens and the pilot flies out but before that the Flag grabs hold of the Grim to make sure it didn't get away and once the pilot was at a safe distance the Flag explodes from its self-destruction killing the Grim in the process.

"Jayden I see Stratos and the others! They're trying to get the flight recorders!" Veronica says with his Gundam in its flight mode before it changes to its Gundam form and cuts down two Grim before she kicks another Grim in the face taking off its head but as it swings its arm she moves the Over Flag above the creature and shoots it several times killing it.

A warning light flashes before he looks to see 4 Grim fly at him before he launches his fin funnels which then surround the Necromorphs and shoot them until they were nothing but pieces.

"How many Necromorphs are there?" Jayden asks before he ducks under a Grim before he swings upward cutting the creature in two.

With that kill there are now exactly 23 but we lost 3 Flags but only one pilot survived the others didn't make it."

Jayden looks and sees the floating remains of two Flags with one of them being nothing but pieces indicating it was blown up but not by self-destruct.

"Can we still take them?" Jayden asks shooting at a Grim before he smashes it against another sheet of metal before he shoots it several times in the shoulders until it died with its limbs floating off.

"We can if we are able to thin them out more." Veronica says shooting down another Grim before Jayden gains an idea and says "Contact all of the units and have them fly towards me and make sure they have Grim chasing them."

"What why?" Veronica asks before Jayden says "I don't know but I know this is going to work."

Jayden moves the Liberty towards a location before he hears Veronica's voice say "This is Taylor of Over Flag Gundam, all units move towards Liberty's location I repeat move towards Liberty's location."

He looks to see Liberty fly towards him before she stops with Eco and Condor by her before she says "I hope you know what you're doing."

Jayden nods his head before he looks at the Condor and says "I'm going to need the Condor's bits if we are going to make this work."

Hawk nods his head before he says "Just tell me when to fire."

The feathers separate from the wings with Jayden's fin funnels doing the same before he aims his rifle while Hawk holsters his rifle and grabs two SMG's.

They wait for 4 seconds before 16 Flags fly past them with one of the Flag's carrying another and they notice a cut on the engine.

Grim fly towards them roaring like the animals they were with the numbers counting to 16 with 4 of them having lost their heads, leg or arm.

"Fire now!" Jayden yells before he and Hawk fire their respective bits and the beams hit true. Jayden's beams tore through the Necromorphs like a burning hot knife through butter while the Feather's had the exact same effect but they missed two Grim but Hawk shoots his into pieces while Jayden let the creature get close before he made the Liberty rush at his and slam its elbow into the creature disorienting before Jayden flies back with the Liberty landing on a sheet of metal before it kicks off of the metal and flies towards the Necromorph with its beam saber pulled out before he passes it. The Necromorph groans in pain before it slowly floats in two pieces while the Liberty deactivates its beam saber.

"Nice plan kid I thought you lost your mind for a minute there." Hawk says with a smile while Victor just shook his head at Hawk before he says "But I have to say that was a good idea with using your bits to take out the remaining Necromorphs."

"But the question is how are the others doing?" Jayden says before he looks to see Isaac grab the last module while the Necromorphs were slowly swarming them but they're numbers were 11 Mauler's and 16 Arachnid's.

"Looks like their doing fine." Victor says before the Condor slowly raises its rifle as Hawk says "Buuuuuut."

The Condor fires its rifle making its mark true killing 12 Arachnid's and 4 Mauler's.

"Nice shot." Jayden says nodding his head towards the Condor while Hawk says "Thanks but I think they have it from here."

Jayden nods his head before he looks to see the 4 go into the Roanoke before he grabs his head when he feels a headache before he hears that same voice say _**"Turn it off! Make us whole! You shall be consumed!"**_

Jayden looks to the source and to his surprise it lead to the moon.

"Jayden is everything alright?" Hawk asks before Jayden says "I think there is something on the moon. I heard a voice. It said 'Turn it off', 'make us whole' and 'you shall be consumed'."

Hawk looks at the moon before he says "We'll inform the others once we return with the wounded."

Jayden nods his head and flies towards the White Wing with the surviving mobile suits while Reborn, Throne, Isaac, and Carver flew towards the Crozier with the navigation module.

Isaac installs the module before he says "Alright, navigation module installed, for what it's worth."

"Wait, I'm not getting anything – Ah! There it goes!" Ellie says before they hear Buckell say "And just in time. Looks like our flight window's approaching."

"Good, I'm coming aboard." Isaac says before Reborn says "We're coming with you."

All 4 approach the Crozier's airlock before they enter but it was cramped but once oxygen was in the room both Stratos and Nena disengaged their GNBA before they open the door and enter the ship. Isaac retracts his helmet while Carver kept his on as he walks to a terminal.

Ellie walks up to Isaac saying "Well I'm glad to see you too."

Isaac looks at her while she says "What's that look for? This is going to work, right?"

"Our window is coming up. We go now or not at all." Isaac says before he looks towards the back of the ship and sees the oxygen injectors weren't locked down and says "Hey! What's up with the oxygen injectors? How come they're not locked down?"

"I tried but the threads are rusty." Ellie says before Reborn says "I'll lock them down while you three ready the ship. Ellie see if there's a pressure reader and tell me when I have a steady seal."

Everyone nods their heads before Stratos turns to the threads and places two oxygen injectors into the slots before he turns them until they each made a beeping noise and the sound of oxygen going through the pipes is heard which brought a smile to his face.

"Pressure is rising… and… its steady." Ellie says before Isaac takes a seat in the pilots chair while Nena sat in one of the chairs with Stratos next to her while he called the ORCA fleet saying "All ORCA forces this is Stratos. Me and Trinity will deploy down to the planet surface on the Crozier with Isaac Clarke and the team but when we find a good landing zone we shall let you know. Stratos out."

Once he said that the shuttle shook while outside some mines crashed against the debris before some mines rush towards the shuttle but Carver had controls of the main gun and shoots down the mines.

The entire ship shook the whole time during reentry before they hear Locke say "Ten second to entry. Eight… seven…"

"Just hold it on course. If we hit it at the wrong angle." Rosen was interrupted by Isaac who says "I got it. This is where the fun begins."

The ship shook violently once they began reentry and both Stratos and Nena saw some flames on the side of the shuttle before the shuttle shook before it lurched after being hit by debris.

"The plates are shaking loose!" Ellie yells.

"Everybody strap in! This is gonna be rough!" Isaac yells as he tried to steady the ship before they hear Ellie yell "Hull temperature is all the way in the red!"

Isaac's eyes widen before he says "We're coming in too hot!"

Isaac looks at Locke and yells "Gimme a course correction!"

Locke looks at him yelling "We can't correct now! We'll miss our window!"

"At this angle, we won't reach the window!" Isaac retorts before Rosen says "Okay, I'm sending you a new vector…"

After he said that they feel the ship turn as Isaac flies the ship in a different direction while Carver shot at debris that came with them but to their horror a piece of debris was missed and struck the side of the shuttle tearing a hole in it and pulling Locke out making her fall to her death.

"Fuck! We're dead! We're all dead!" Rosen yells seeing Locke get pulled out of the ship before Nena changes into her Throne armor and brings up a GN field at the hole keeping them all in the ship.

"**Oxygen injector failure. Engines offline. Altitude 24,000 meters and falling. Altitude 23,000 meters. Altitude 22,000 meters. Altitude 21,000 meters." **The shuttle's AI says while Ellie says "Without the thrusters we're dropping like a rock!"

"Ah shit, hang on! I gotta reseal the tanks!" Isaac says before he climbs out of the seat and makes his way to the injectors but he turns to Carver and says "Carver, take control!"

"Transferring piloting controls! If you're planning to tape this thing back together, you'd better do it quick!" Carver yells after he takes control of both the guns and the steering while Isaac connected the injectors.

Once all of the injectors are in Isaac hears Ellie say "That's it! The engines are back online!"

Once Isaac was behind Rosen a piece of debris strikes the bridge and sends a piece of shrapnel straight at Rosen and strikes him in the face tearing his brain in half and killing him instantly.

"Shit!" Ellie says tearing the shard out of Rosen's head before she throws the body out of the chair saying "Isaac, take the helm! I'll take Nav!"

Isaac nods his head before Stratos gets out of his seat saying "I'm going to help out!"

Stratos takes the seat where Ellie last sat while Ellie sat at the navigator's chair.

Isaac flew through the clouds before he says "I can't see anything! What's our altitude?!"

"There's blood on the gauge! I can't read it!" Ellie yells before the shuttle clears the clouds and Isaac pulls up seeing that they were close to crashing.

Isaac flew the shuttle through the mountains with Carver striking some that were to close until the bottom of the shuttle hits the tip of a mountain.

The shuttle shook and everyone looks around before Throne grabs onto Stratos's chair before they notice that the bridge was being torn apart from the rest of the shuttle.

"Ellie!" Isaac yells as the bridge breaks off.

"Brace for impact!" Stratos yells as he activates his GNBA just as the bridge crashes into the ground and everything went black.

* * *

/Location: ORCA fleet, OSV White Wing/

Victor, David, Hawk, Veronica, Will, and Jayden stood for an entire minute once the shuttle entered the atmosphere until a soldier runs in yelling "Sir we have a situation!"

Everyone looks before David says "What's the situation?"

"Sir Locke was pulled out of the shuttle by a piece of debris while Rosen was killed by shrapnel to the head and the shuttle split in half." The soldier says taking deep breaths after running through the entire ship looking for them.

Everyone looks before Will says "What do you know of their current location?"

"That's the problem sir… we lost their signal once the debris struck Locke's part of the shuttle and now the shuttle is gone… we can't find it unless the storm clears up and they are able to transmit their position." The soldier says and they all didn't notice that Jayden touched his head as he hears that same voice say _**"Make us whole! Turn off the machine! We must be complete! We are hungry!"**_

"I hope their okay?" Will says feeling worried about his teammates while Jayden turns away from the group so that they didn't see him use his Innovator abilities to know what was happening but when he started looking the sense vanished.

* * *

/Location: CMS Crozier crash site alpha/

Stratos groans opening his eyes to see the snow before he sees that he was on his stomach before he sits up and sees Nena slowly get up but he could notice that she was in pain before they see Carver climb out of the rubble with little to no injury seen but his RIG was red.

All 3 of them were surprised when they hear coughing and they turn to see Isaac who had his face covered in both blood and ice remove his seat belt causing him to fall into the ice. Isaac stands out and they notice that his RIG was badly damaged with some tears, blood, and the metal pipe was destroyed. Isaac walks out and tries to put on his helmet only for them to hear a voice say "Helmet malfunction"

The helmet slides onto his head only to retract due to it being damaged. Isaac and the others get out before Isaac opens up a communication like yelling "Ellie?! Ellie!"

"Save your breath!" Carver yells with the two ORCA members agreeing until they notice that they're GNBA was running low on power and they had to find something warm soon or they would freeze to death.

Isaac ignores Carver and keeps yelling "Ellie! Ellie!"

"God dammit! She's dead! And so will we if we don't find somewhere to warm up!" Carver yells while Isaac keeps yelling "Ellie!"

"Unbelievable" Carver mutters under his breath as they continue on while the two use the fires to warm themselves until they come to a cliff where the storm clears and they see smoke.

"Ellie… no… We have to get down there!" Isaac yells

"Like hell we do!" Carver yells and they run to the side only for the ground to crumble and all 4 look up to see the shuttle remains tip towards them and they run towards the cliff with the ORCA members flying over while Isaac and Carver grab the ledge but once the remains hit the ground they jump off falling onto the snow covered ground while the shuttle remains hit the ground a meter in front of them.

They both sigh while the ORCA members fly at them and push them away once the shuttle tipped hitting the ground.

"This is crazy! There's nothing out here!" Carver yells as the storm comes back where all 4 walk through the storm.

"The other half of the shuttle landed somewhere over here! Come on!" Isaac yells and all 4 continue to run through the storm until they reach the other half of the shuttle where Isaac yells "Ellie! Ellie!"

Isaac runs towards the shuttle with the others behind him until they enter the shuttle but one inside they see that there was no one in there until they land on a body covered in snow.

"Ellie…?" Isaac yells and falls onto his knees dropping his weapon before he starts digging the body out of the snow yelling "No… no… no…!"

Once he finished digging he picked the body up to see that it was Rosen with part of his head ripped off.

Isaac sighs in relief dropping the body saying "Oh thank god."

"Don't get your hopes up." Carver says before the back of the ship crumbles and they all stand up before they notice a flare on the ground and they follow it to see another one before Reborn says "They must be using the flares in case any of use survive the crash so we can follow it to get to them."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement before they follow the flares until they reach one flare that was at a cliff but when they reach it a Necromorph climbs up scaring them. The creature looked like a horrid bug with four legs and an exoskeleton but before they could react it smashes Isaac with one of its legs unexpectedly sending him to the other side of the cavern but when he lands on the ground Carver passes him the same way that Isaac came while Throne and Reborn fly away from the Necromorph.

"We are definitely not alone down here!" Carver yells once the two Innovator's reach them before they continue while Isaac looked at where they came from and mutters "What is this?"

"Isaac! That thing could be anywhere!" Carver yells before Isaac says "Ellie had to have come this way! We can follow the pipeline."

After Isaac said that they follow it until they find a ladder where the Innovator's use their GN drives to fly to the top so that it would be clear for when the others climbed up. Once all 4 were up they covered their faces once the wind started blowing snow into their faces.

"Keep moving!" Reborn yells over the wind as they walked across the top of the pipe until they reach a facility where they enter to see that it was a radio station and they see a power generator that ran on man power.

Isaac uses his kinesis to move the spinner until power returned but they freeze when that same Necromorph climbs over the window passing them.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Throne asks before they see the radio and they hear a familiar voice say "It looks like a …large facility ahead!"

Isaac's eyes widen in hope while he mutters "Ellie?"

"Stay close to the wall or we're all lost in this blizzard!"

Isaac opens a communication line and says "Ellie? Is that you? Are you in range? God dammit."

They exit the building and use an elevator to climb down but to their surprise the only way out was through the pipe.

"Well it's safer in hear where we don't have to worry about Necromorphs rushing at us from every direction." Reborn says with the others nodding their heads in agreement but when they were walking through the pipe the same Necromorph smashes part of the pipe making it collapse.

"I am starting to hate that thing." Reborn says with a hint of anger in his voice. They continue through the terrain still following the pipe but then they notice the snow move away from them before to their horror a Slasher falls from a pipe.

Throne shoots the Slasher tearing off its right arm, head, and left leg killing it before 3 more Slasher's attacked but they came from the snow.

Reborn activates his heat rod and swings it cutting the first Slasher across the chest but its shoulders and head flew off killing the Slasher while the rod struck the second Slasher removing its arms and head while the last Slasher rushed at Reborn only for Reborn to use his beam sword to cut the creature in half killing all 3.

"Let's hurry and find shelter cause I'm not sure how long we have until we're out of power." Reborn says with Throne nodding her head in agreement before all 4 run only to stop when a Puker pops out of the ground but before it could do a thing Carver, Throne, and Isaac killed it with multiple bullet/beam holes.

They continue until they find another building but stop when a headless Slasher walks towards them swinging its arms violently.

"Nena this is yours." Reborn says and Throne shot a single beam striking the Slasher in the shoulder tearing off its arm and killing it.

Isaac opens a door that had a manual crank where once open all 4 enter and find another manual heater but when power came on they hear a recording say "You're listening to Aloha Station. Just a friendly reminder from HQ: Be sure to have your ration card stamped after every meal. We don't want anyone getting hungry out there. And now, a little something to warm you up."

After that they hear some music before they open a door but when they exit the building they see a mist wall but then something came out.

4 Slasher's rush at them, Isaac shoots one Slasher as it was rushing at him swinging its arms wildly with each round hitting it in the arms killing it while Carver shot one as it was crawling on the ground at a quick pace and the bullets tore through the decayed flesh killing it, Throne drew her beam saber and when the third Slasher raised both arms into the air to stab her she cut both the arms and the head off killing it while with Reborn he just swung his heat rod cutting the creature in half down the middle.

Once they were dead all 4 walked through the snow until they came across a facility but they had to kill some more Slasher's and some Puker's before entering the facility. Once the second door opens they walk through to see a hole but they wouldn't freeze to death but all 4 stop in their tracks when they see a freezing figure sitting in the corner. The figure was none other than Buckell.

"Buckell." Isaac says running to his side.

"Isaac? Well I'll be damned." Buckell says before he starts breathing harder.

"Where is everyone?" Isaac asks before to their surprise Nena and Stratos's GNBA deactivate.

"They headed for a research facility up the ridge. (Cough, cough, cough,) We found snowsuits, but there weren't enough to go around – so I decided to stay behind. There might be more down in the basement." Buckell says with his condition getting worse by the second.

"Might be?" Isaac asks looking at the nonworking elevator.

"The elevator's shot – and we heard something scratching around down there, so we didn't… (Gasp, cough, gasp) We didn't check." Buckell says before his body goes limp signifying his death.

"Buckell?" Isaac says only for Stratos to put a hand on his shoulder and say "He's gone Isaac… there's nothing we can do for him now."

"But maybe we can find some snow suits in case we forget our GNBA." Nena says rubbing her shoulders signifying she was freezing.

"Let's look for a way to get the place warmed up." Stratos says with everyone agreeing before they move around the facility before Isaac finds a generator where he turns it on and to their relief it worked. Isaac also sees that the elevator was missing a cog and there were many cog's in the room so he grabs one and places it on the elevator making it work but when they pass a window they stop when they same Necromorph they saw when they landed on the planet walked over them and just walking right through the storm.

"That thing will be a problem in the future." Stratos says before all 4 enter the elevator but as it descends Carver retracts his helmet as Isaac says "You think Norton was right – about not coming to this place?"

"Buckell knew the risks. He died for the mission. And he won't be the last." Carver says with a hint of regret.

"Yeah well don't get too choked up over it." Isaac says before Carver retorts saying "I won't. And you better not lose it over some girl. Everyone's expendable."

Stratos taps Carver on the shoulder with a tick mark on his head before Carver says "Except for you guys."

"No, you see. I'm not that broken. Ellie's worth more to me than this mission." Isaac says before Carver narrows his eyes and says "And what are you going to do once she's a corpse on the floor, huh? What are you gonna do when everything you care about is gone?"

Isaac narrows his eyes and says "You tell me."

You're fuckin lost, Clarke." Carver says looking at the door.

"Yeah. I'm the one who's lost." Isaac says looking at his weapon.

After he said that the door opens and Carver brings his helmet up before Stratos and Nena bring up their pistols that they held on them incase their GNBA was off.

They move through the empty hall until they open a door but when it opens they freeze when they see a skeletal looking Necromorph. The Necromorph was all skin and bones with only 3 fingered hands, two toed feet, and when the Necromorph looked at them they notice it had no eyes meaning that it responded to sound and smell.

The Necromorph lunges away before they could even aim their weapons at it.

"Shit! Where did it go?!" Isaac yells looking around.

Shhh! Mouth shut! Eyes open!" Carver says not wanting it to ambush them.

They follow the creatures path until they arrive in what looked like a room but as they were about to raise their weapons Stratos and Nena stop them.

The two notice the Innovator's eyes glowing but the eyes were wide with fear.

"What do you see?" Isaac says before Stratos responds saying "It's better that we sneak past them."

Isaac and Carver look at each other before they nod and they follow Stratos who slowly moves around the Necromorphs which started to feed on the flesh of dead soldiers or dead Necromorphs which have been called Feeders.

Once all 4 reach the door they open it and all 4 move in before it closes behind them.

They find an audio log which Stratos activates and he hears a familiar voice say "Personal log: Sam Ackerman. Three days I've been quiet, hiding in the dark. I have to get to the radio, call for help. I think there may be a way around them. By throwing small objects I can… I can… trick them into investigating the noise."

The 4 look at each other before they hear a new voice say "Ackerman? Is that you?..."

"Oh god!" Ackerman whispers in fear before the new voice says "I smell you… I smell… FRESH MEAT!"

All 4 look at each other before they slowly walk to a door where it opens and they see some Feeder's around one part of the room and they slowly move around them not wanting to attract their attention before all 4 reached the end of the room but when they close the door behind them something smashes against another door scaring them but they sigh in relief seeing that the door was barricaded. The group walks down the hall until they reach a door where once all 4 were through they see that the door led to what looked like a mining room.

They see a ladder and all 4 climb down since the GNBA needed longer to recharge because of the crash. When all of them were on the ground Isaac moves several pieces to form a connection which brings power to a terminal and it moves a spiked machine but as it was moving back they hear a shriek and a Feeder runs out of the side of the machine but before any of them could react the machine smashes into the Necromorph killing it.

"Can someone slow that down so that isn't us stuck to those spikes?" Stratos asks before Isaac nods his head and shoots a stasis at the machine and it slows it down long enough for all 4 to run through the tunnel until they were in the middle of the chamber. Once they reach the next machine Isaac moves the pieces until they connected but to their surprise the machine was deactivated while turned on.

"Whoever deactivated the machine while it was on was an idiot." Nena says before two crashes were heard and all 4 turn to see Feeder's climb out of the vents.

"Son of a bitch!" Isaac shouts as he shoots his pulse rifle killing one Feeder with a single shot surprising them that it only took one round to kill it.

"They acts like the Pack!" Stratos yells grabbing his pistol and fires two rounds with both striking two Feeder's in the head but again to their surprise their heads explode in blood, flesh, and bone.

"Don't stand there gawking keep shooting!" Nena yells shooting her pistol not wanting to be killed by the Necromorphs.

Carver shakes out of his stupor and shoots killing 7 Feeder's before he has to reload but when he finishes reloading a Feeder lunges at him climbing onto his back and grabs the bottom of his helmet and starts yanking.

"Carver!" Isaac yells shooting a Feeder before he reloads but before he could react Carver twists his body several times until the Feeder loses balance giving Carver the chance to grab the Feeder by the shoulders and slam its back into the ground before he curb stomps the Feeders head.

Carver takes a deep breath while Nena finished the last Feeder with a single round to the head blowing it off of its shoulders.

"Let's hurry up and keep moving." Isaac says before he shoots the machine with a stasis and all 4 run through reaching another ladder where all 4 climb up until they reach the control room where they find a large door but when they open it they find two containers which are used for RIG's.

"You two go first." Isaac says to the two Innovators who smile before they climb in and it closes as a white light is seen from the other side but when the doors open they were both in SCAF snow suits but they didn't have helmets.

Stratos guides Isaac in who presses a switch and steps into the machine before the door closes but when it opens they see he was wearing a more advanced version of the SCAF snow suit before a helmet slides onto his head but it had three slits with all three close together at eye level while there was a cloth on the mouth part of the helmet.

"Nice suit." Stratos says patting Isaac on the shoulder before all 4 walk to a gate where it scans them and unlocks the gate where Isaac uses the wench to open it but as they pass the gate they find a final recording from Ackerman.

They play the message and they hear banging sounds before they hear an infected soldier say "Sam! Let us in! We're hungry, Sam!"

"Oh god… This is Private Sam Ackerman, is anyone left out there!?"

The four look at each other before they hear a familiar voice to Stratos say "Sam! It's Doctor Serrano! Listen, you must make your way to facility one! Do you hear me? Lives depend on it!"

"What? Doc? Who's lives?" Ackerman asks.

"Everyone's! Just go! Go now!" Serrano says before the banging gets louder as the infected soldier says "Ackerman! Ackerman! Don't leave us!"

"I'll try doc, I'll try!" Sam says before they hear the infected soldier yell "We must all BE MADE WHOLE! MAKE US WHOLE! MAKE US WHOLE!"

After that the message ends before Stratos says "There must be more… at least we aren't fighting the pack."

Nena nods her head in agreement still having nightmares about children being killed and turned into those things.

All 4 go to the elevator before they open it but once they reach the top both Stratos and Nena hear a beep from their GNBA making them smile before they say "IT seems our GNBA are now online so we can fight better now."

As they leave the elevator both Nena and Stratos activate their GNBA before they leave the facility only to run into 3 Slasher's which were easily killed by Throne, Reborn, and Isaac.

They find some flares still burning and they follow it through a building where they follow a ridge but were slowed down by a storm but they find some metal which meant a highway but were attacked by a Waster.

Throne cuts the Waster down the middle killing it and all 4 find a ladder where the Innovator's use their GNBA to fly up while Isaac and Carver use the elevator to reach the top but their progress was slowed down again by the snow storm until they reach what looked like a train cart but it shoot a bit before all 4 continue on only to stop when the ground in front of them gave out and a snow plow slides towards them but Carver climbs over the back while Isaac climbs inside but both Innovator's use their GN drives to fly out before they see Carver try to open it while Isaac tries to smash it open before they hear Reborn yell "Move!".

Reborn throws his heat rod smashing into the door before he rips it off and Isaac climbs out and jumps off with Carver as the snow plow falls off the cliff.

Isaac and Carver stand up while Carver smirks under his helmet saying "Wanna watch where you're stepping next time?"

"Rickety piece of shit." Isaac says before the storm clears and they see a large facility before both Throne and Reborn receive a transmission saying "Trinity this is White Wing do you read… Stratos this is White Wing do you read."

"White Wing this is Stratos we read you loud and clear!" Reborn says smiling under his helmet while everyone in the ORCA fleet was laughing in joy.

"Stratos it's good to hear your voice… is Trinity with you?" Hawk asks while Talon flapped her wings.

"Yeah we are and we're close to a facility. We are transmitting our current location and the facility is 40 meters in front of us but its separated by a cliff but we see a cave that will lead us to it. Be advised there is a Necromorph presence on the planet surface repeat Necromorph presence on the planet." Stratos says looking up at the sky.

"Roger we are prepping a ground forces right now standby." David says before cutting the link.

"That's gotta be it!" Isaac yells pointing at the facility not knowing about Stratos and Nena contacting the fleet.

"Yeah, no shit! Lit up like it's fucking Christmas down there! Somebody got the power going." Carver says before Isaac looks at him saying "Ellie! I told you she made it! Come on!"

All 4 run through the cave encountering only two Slasher's but when they exit the cave and they run towards the facility.

"Ellie!" Isaac yells only for Carver to say "Keep it down! As long as we're on this side of that wall, we're sitting ducks."

"She's in there!" Isaac says while Carver says "Well we're not getting through the front door…"

They approach an elevator but as they reach it they find it out of power and both Isaac and Carver enter a building next to the elevator but as they walk in both Isaac and Carver retract their helmets while Carver grabs Isaac by the shoulder saying "Hey"

"What?" Isaac says wondering what Carver wanted.

"Let's get one thing straight, Clarke. We came to this frozen shit-hole to stop the Markers. And nothing – not your obsession with Ellie – is going to get in my way. You got it?" Carver says with the look of determination in his eyes while outside both Reborn and Throne used their GN drives to look up in the sky.

"I know why I'm doing this. Do you?" Isaac says before he walks to a generator saying "Let's get this lift powered up. With any luck, everyone will be waiting for us past the gates."

Isaac and Carver slide their helmets on as he activates the generator and all 4 board the lift but when it reaches a bridge something smashes into the top of the lift and a large hole is formed and that same Necromorph smashes its tongue hitting both Isaac and Throne but Throne flies away with Reborn while Isaac falls out of the lift only to be caught by Carver but the Necromorph causes the lift to fall onto the ground making both Carver and Isaac to hit the ground hard.

The two stood up slowly while the two Innovators touched the ground before the Necromorph smashes out of the rubble and lifts the top of its shell up to show three tentacles.

"Oh shit!" Isaac says as it moved around with its tentacles waving.

Oh come on!" Carver growls before all 4 notice that the tentacles had yellow parts which meant infected flesh and they shoot both before the monster roars in anger before it shows its mouth and three more tentacles come out and it marches towards them only for Isaac to shoot a rocket at the middle tentacle with the explosion destroying both tentacles causing the monster to roar in pain as it hit the ground but it stands up and marches to the pipes and climbs over it as Carver yells "Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Where's it going?" Isaac asks as the Necromorph vanished from site.

"Where it always goes – out there somewhere." Carver says while Stratos says "Guess we can classify that thing as a Snowbeast."

Nena nods her head in agreement while Isaac says "Come on, I think I see a way over the gate."

All 4 walk up the ramp that the Snowbeast made before they find a ladder and the two humans climbed up while the Innovators flew up before the wind blew harder as they make their way to a door.

Isaac opens up a communication line and says "Ellie! Are you there?"

"Not this again." Carver mutters under his breath.

"Ellie? Can you hear me?" Isaac says losing hope before he hears a familiar voice say "ISAAC!? Oh my god!"

"He's alive?!" Santos says with glee.

"And Carver?" Norton says before Carver says "Hey, Captain."

"Me and Nena are alright as well Norton." Reborn says into the line.

"Ellie… it's so good to hear your voice." Isaac says with his hope restored.

"How did you make it? The ship – we thought you were dead!" Says Ellie.

"I followed your trail of flares. Are you guys alright?" Isaac says as they enter a large circular cycling room.

Yeah, yeah for the most part. I can't believe your both alive! Here's our coordinates, we're in Central Command." Ellie says giving them the location.

"We'll get there as fast as we can." Isaac says before cutting the link before all 4 make their way to Central Command not knowing what was happening in space.

* * *

/Location: Tau Volantis orbit/

In orbit right in the debris field explosions could be seen before the Liberty flies between two large pieces of metal drawing his beam saber before he cuts down two Grim and flies over a Ghoul but as it turns around he drives his saber through the creatures body through the top of its head and he slices through the body cutting it in half.

"This is Kotegawa all Necromorphs in orbit have been terminated." Jayden says taking a deep breath while all around the debris field ORCA mobile suits and armored cores flew away from the now dead Necromorphs.

"Roger that Liberty we are clear. Preparing dropship's for atmospheric descent." A battlecruiser control officer says before they hear someone yell "Wait I'm picking up multiple contacts entering the system!"

"What? Where did they come from?" Howard asks while his mobile suit passed some debris.

"Getting IFF's now standby… Warning the contacts are Unitologists!" The officer yells before all 85 Unitologist ship enter Tau Volantis's obit.

"God dammit how did they find us!" Victor asks before every machine takes evasive maneuvers as the Unitologist fleet opens fire and deploys their mobile suits.

"I'm reading 216 Guardian class mobile suits and one unknown – wait… got a match… It's the Apocalypse!" The scanner control operator yells causing everyone to freeze for a second.

With the Unitologist mobile suits the Apocalypse lead the charge with Derrick saying "All forces leave the Marker killer to me deal with the others."

"Roger that." Was the collective response as the battle of Tau Volantis began.

ORCA mobile suits and armored cores fought the Unitologist Guardian's on even level.

One HOGIRE destroyed a Guardian by stabbing it through the side only to get shot several times in the chest by another before his machine explodes.

"God dammit!" Jayden growls flying away from 5 Guardians who were in mobile armor form shooting their weapons at him but he moved around the rounds.

"Not going to happen!" yells as he turns the Liberty around and shoots his beam rifle striking a Guardian through the center causing it to explode before he uses his I-field to block the other 4 Guardian's weapons.

"These guys aren't that tough." Jayden says holstering his rifle before he grabs a beam saber and charges the 4 Guardian's.

Jayden cut the first Guardian down the middle before he moves to the right swinging the beam saber so that it cut the second through the cockpit before it moves to the side avoiding the other two Guardians before he charges at the two swinging the Liberty Gundam's beam saber striking the third Guardian in the reactor causing it to go overload destroying it as the Liberty charges towards the last Guardian that changed to its mobile suit form only for the beam saber to be plunged right through the cockpit killing the pilot.

The Liberty kicks the machine away before he feels a ping go off in his head and he moves the Liberty just in time to avoid two contact beams that fly through where he once stood striking a piece of metal creating a large hole.

"What the?" Jayden says before he turns to see the Apocalypse flying there with its arms crossed while the Contact beams on its shoulders smoked at the barrels.

"So you're the one that destroyed the New Horizon Marker aren't you?" Derrick asks looking at the machine.

"Yes I destroyed it but why does it matter to you?" Jayden says as the Liberty switches its beam saber for its beam rifle.

"I wanted to see how that machine of yours can fight!" Derrick yells as the Apocalypse's eyes flash before it aims both Contact beams and charge them.

Jayden brings up the I-field just as the Apocalypse fired both beams and the rounds struck the I-field creating a cloud of smoke.

"I'm not that easy to beat!" Jayden yells as his Gundam flies out of the smoke with its beam rifle holstered as it grabs a beam saber and swings but the Apocalypse grabs one of its own and the beams clash.

The two machines spun around until the Apocalypse aims its Contact beams at the Liberty with both weapons at point blank range.

Jayden's eyes widen in horror before the tips of the Liberty's wings shoot off and fire at the Apocalypse.

"Damn it!" Derrick yells as he moves the Apocalypse but a beam strikes his right Contact beam causing it to explode.

Jayden has the funnels return to the wings before he switches his beam saber for his beam rifle and takes aim for the Apocalypse but one of the Unitologist ships exploded close causing parts to fly towards him hitting the Liberty and making him miss.

The Apocalypse fires its rifle sending pulse rounds towards the Liberty but Jayden used the remains of the Unitologist ship to his advantage and flew behind the remains making the pulse rounds strike the metal instead of him.

"Quit hiding and come out and fight you bastard!" Derrick yells looking around before the Liberty comes out of cover right behind him yelling "I'm right here!"

The Apocalypse turns around and aims its rifle at him but the Liberty switched his rifle for its short beam saber and cuts off middle of the rifle as it flies past him. The rifle explodes making Derrick grit his teeth in pure anger.

"You're going to die!" Derrick yells as it aims its remaining contact beam only for 4 beams to pass it while one struck its back under the GN drive while another struck the last Contact beam destroying the only heavy weapons he had.

"I'm not going to give you the chance to kill me with those things." Jayden says as the funnels returned to the Liberty's wings.

"GRAH!" Derrick growled as he flies straight at the Liberty grabbing its plasma cutter and it shoots it 8 times but the Liberty created another I-field blocking the rounds but when the Apocalypse shot a ninth round the Liberty twisted its body to the right causing the round to miss and strike a Unitologist ship that had an exposed core causing it to overload and destroy the ship as it was trying to launch more Guardian's.

"You're not going to take me down when you're like that." Jayden says as the Liberty flew at the Apocalypse while the exploding ship was behind him giving him a short advantage before the Liberty shot the plasma cutter out of his hand.

"Bastard!" Derrick growls but as the fight was going on the Unitologists were putting up a hard fight but with every ORCA ship destroyed 4 Unitologist ships went after it.

* * *

/Location: Outside debris belt and away from space battle, USM Marker reborn/

"Do you have their location?" Danik asks a soldier from the bridge of the Marker reborn.

"They're in a facility on the planet and we should be able to send troops while ORCA is distracted by our fleet." The soldier says as Unitologist soldiers grabbed their weapons and ran to the gunships.

"Good but when you do I want you to contact me immediately after you find them." Danik says as he looks at the space battle but more specifically the battle between the Apocalypse and the Liberty.

"Contact the Apocalypse and tell him to return to the ship for repairs… he'll need it for this enemy." Danik says with the soldiers nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

/Location: Battle with the Apocalypse and Liberty/

The Apocalypse backs away from the Liberty and avoids the beams and brings up its shield thinking that it would shoot again.

"Dumb move." Jayden says as he makes the Liberty slam its right elbow into the shield causing the Apocalypse to fly back while Derrick slams into his chair disorienting him but as he looks up at the screen the Liberty flies up with both eyes flashing.

"Son of a...!" Derrick yells shooting his Vulcans only for the Liberty to duck under the attack and kick the Apocalypse right in the torso further disorienting him.

"Damn bastard when I get my hands on you!" Derrick growls before he receives a communication call.

"Tyler return to the Marker reborn. Mister Danik wishes for your machine to be repaired for this fight." A soldier says causing Derrick to grit his teeth before he says "Understood… You're lucky I have to return bastard!"

The Apocalypse flies away while the Liberty floated in space but in the cockpit Jayden smirks saying "You think I'm lucky? I almost killed you had you not been ordered to retreat."

The Liberty's eyes flash before it flies off towards the battle that was happening with the fleet while he thought _'This is going to be a long day.'_


	7. Facilities and flashes of the past

/Location: Tau Volantis surface, SCAF base HQ building/

In the SCAF main HQ building walked Carver, Isaac, Reborn, and Throne as all 4 walked through the halls while Throne says "I can't raise the fleet?"

"The storm must be preventing transmissions." Carver says.

"I don't know… the sky is clear so there must be something wrong." Reborn says before they reach a door but when it opens they find themselves in a large room where there was a table with a small scale of the SCAF base but standing next to the table was Ellie, Norton, and Santos.

Norton looks at them and says "Isaac"

"Isaac!" Ellie says walking over to him while Isaac and Carver retracted their helmets while the Innovators removed their GNBA.

Ellie hugs Isaac as Santos says "You made it."

"Oh thank god…" Isaac says as he hugs her back.

"I knew you'd catch up." Ellie says while Norton had an uncomfortable look.

"Good to see you made it, Isaac. You know, maybe we should give you two sometime alone, huh?" Norton says making the two stop their reunion.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ellie asks as Carver goes to the table with Nena and Stratos.

"It means, for someone who's in the past, you're awfully glad to see him." Norton says with a hint of annoyance.

"We need his. This mission needs him." Ellie says stating a fact.

"Come on, we need him – or you need him?" Norton says with more annoyance making Isaac walk up to Norton and say "Hey! You got something to say to me, Captain?"

Ellie pushes the two apart saying "Stop! Just stop! We need to shut down that damn machine, and we don't even know where it is yet."

"I do." Santos says making all but Isaac and Norton to look at her.

"I… I mean, I think I know how to find it. Wha… I've been digging through what's left of the research notes and…" Santos says only for Carver to interrupt her saying "I thought all that stuff was destroyed?"

"well, computer data yes. But the written logs discuss a signal-tracking experiment that pinpointed the Machine's exact location. Well, I think if we can repeat it, we can do the same! But… it's on the other end of the complex." Santos says.

"Yeah, fine! Fine, let's have a look. I could use a change of scenery." Norton says but he slams his shoulder into Isaac as he walks past him with Santos and Ellie following him.

As they get ready to leave the room Isaac looks at Carver and says "He's a real asshole, you know that?"

Carver didn't give any physical response before both he and Isaac slide their helmets on while the two Innovators put their GNBA on.

Reborn looks around the room until his eyes land on a recorder and he walks to it turning it on before they hear a voice say "You a drinking man, Serrano?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes recognizing the voice before they hear Serrano say "Uh, no…"

"I prefer Cognac myself. Probably a bit clichéd but it you just can't beat it with a nice cigar." Mahad says.

"What did you want to see me about?" Serrano asks while Reborn and Throne look at each other wondering where this lead too.

"I'm not going to lie, professor. I don't like you, the way you look, the way you talk, or the way you conduct business." The recording said while Isaac and Carver look at each other wondering what happened on this planet.

"Look, the Admiral said I could…" Serrano was interrupted by Mahad who says "Admiral Graves isn't running the show anymore! I am! If you need men to help you thaw out those ice cubes you're experimenting on, you come to me, and ONLY ME."

"Of course. I just thought it would be…" Serrano was interrupted again when Mahad says "I don't care how much support you have back home. You're playing a dangerous game, professor. And out here, you play by my rules!"

All 4 look at each other before they leave the room but when they reach the hallway they are contacted by Ellie who says "Hey, wait for Isaac. Isaac we're just outside."

"Yeah and we're freezing. Hurry your ass up." Norton says before the lines cuts as they open the door not knowing what to expect soon.

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of their Gundam's)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

**'Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

The group of 4 sees Santos, Ellie, and Norton waiting on a bridge where all 4 walk to them before they make their way to the other side but when Santos was on the other side they hear a high pitched sound causing them to stop before all 7 look to the source to see a missile heading for them.

"Everybody move!" Norton yells pushing Ellie while Carver said "Oh shit! God damn…"

The missile struck but it missed them destroying the bridge and sending all 4 flying before all 4hit the ground under them.

They slowly stand up.

Reborn shakes his head before his comm unit receives a message saying "Stratos-zzz- Unitologist fleet in the system -zzz- they are sending ground forces to your position! We -zzz- send ground troops -zzz- hold on!"

The message ends with Reborn cursing while Norton says "How the hell did Danik's men find us?! Come on! Come on! Run!"

A Unitologist gunship flies over them while Isaac yells "Ellie! Go! I'll meet you up at the warehouse!"

The gunship holds in a hover position before it deploys 5 Inner Circle soldiers.

The soldiers open fire but because they only had basic training 3 soldiers ended up with a bullet to the head, a beam round to the chest, or a pulse round in the heart.

Reborn flies at the last two Unitologists who open fire but Reborn uses the GN drive to fly towards them while twisting and turning to avoid the billets before he was right in front of them when they were reloading and he swings his beam sword killing the last two Unitologists.

When the Unitologists hit the ground Reborn looks at them and says "We need to move now!"

Everyone nods their heads before they run to a tent but when they go into the tent Ellie contacts them saying "Where did they come from?"

"They must have tailed us here!" Norton says while Isaac shook his head saying "That's impossible! Not through Shockspace!"

"Yeah? Well they did!" Norton says before the 4 reach the other side of the tent but when they get out Isaac says "Ellie, can you make it to the warehouse?"

"Oh god, here they come!" Ellie says before everything went silent.

"Ellie!" Isaac yells before Reborn receives a communication saying "Stratos this is Gregory heading towards Ellie's location with a squad of 8 marines and 8 troopers."

Reborn smiles before they an elevator before they intercept enemy communications.

"Collin, get your guys over here, he's this way!" A Unitologist says while a gunship flies over head.

As the elevator descends they see Ellie and Norton running across the bridge while running behind them were two squads with one of them being ORCA marines while the other was ORCA army while.

"Santos, watch out!" Ellie screams while Norton ducked under a bullet yelling "Fall back!"

The ORCA soldiers turned around and fired at the Unitologists before Swordsman flew overhead but to their surprise it was colored red and armed with a large shield and a sniper while it didn't have its katana swords and they noticed there were two thrusters on its back making the two Innovators wonder what they were fore before Swordsman holsters his rifle and brings out a beam saber and with the engines flies at a fast speed at the Unitologists where they hear the yells of pain while the sound of energy cutting through flesh is heard.

When the elevator reached the bottom they run towards a bridge but stop when they see Unitologists fighting Puker's but the Puker's lost while there was only 3 Unitologists left which were dealt with quickly since they were focused on the Necromorphs. The 4 man group ran to another tent thinking how to proceed.

Isaac contacts Ellie saying "Ellie, everyone all right?"

"Yeah, I think we're safe." Ellie says before they hear Norton say "We are anything but safe! They're after, Isaac, Nena, and Stratos and we're getting caught in the crossfire!"

"Watch what you say Captain!" Eagle yells before a beam firing is heard and they all hear an explosion and wonder if Eagle shot down a gunship.

"Look! The warehouse! The signal tracking experiment should be inside!" Santos says with joy in her voice before they hear Norton say "You're not worth this much trouble Clarke."

After Norton said that Reborn narrows his eyes under his helmet thinking _'He's acting selfishly instead of thinking about others like a true soldier should I mean he's a captain!'_

Isaac moves two crates that were blocking their way before they open the next door but when they were through they were surprised to see Slasher's of recently dead attacking Unitologist soldiers who shot but did very little against them.

The fight ended with only 2 Slasher's still standing with one of them limping before Isaac and Carver opened fire on the two killing them. After that they proceeded through a tunnel before they intercept another transmission that said "The tunnel! They're in the tunnel!"

After that they hear a voice yell "I'm on him!" They look to see a Unitologist armed with a shotgun but before he could raise his rifle he was shot twice in the chest by Throne killing the man. Once the Unitologist was dead they continued until they reached another tent and they had to go through a decontamination screening before the vent over them shatters where a Slasher falls out.

The Slasher swings but Reborn and Throne aimed their melee weapons and activate them cutting off the Necromorphs arms killing it.

Once the door opens they arrive into a room where in front of them stood a frozen Snowbeast.

They make their way around the ice cube until they find two dead Unitologists with one of them having an active message which they hear Danik saying "Children of Altman, the Marker has a plan for all of you! When the time comes, you will be reborn! But for that to happen, Isaac Clarke, Nena Trinity, Stratos, and the new Marker killer must die. The future of our religion – of our very race – depends on it. Stop them at any cost! Altman be praised."

The message ends with Reborn and Throne looking at each other knowing who the new Marker killer was.

'_Jayden!'_ Those were the collective thoughts of both Throne and Reborn wondering if Jayden was doing okay.

* * *

/Location: Orbit of Tau Volantis/

In space the battle between both ORCA and the Unitologists was becoming an ORCA victory mainly because ORCA actually had full military training instead of just basic while their pilots had the best training to handle both mobile suits and armored cores.

Close to the remains of a somewhat intact Unitologists ship flew the Liberty Gundam as it flew after two Guardian mobile suits which assumed mobile armor forms while all 3 were flying through the ships trench like surface while the Liberty used its head Vulcans to try and hit them but the 2 suits kept turning but it kept going turn to turn with the 3 mobile suits until they reached open space where the Liberty used its beam rifle destroying the two suits but as this was going the space battle was going well for ORCA.

3 kilometers away from the Liberty flew 3 Alpha Flags which flew after a Guardian all 4 assumed mobile armor form while the lead pilot got a weapons lock and pressed the trigger firing several beams striking the Guardian and destroying it but as it did several beams flew from over them striking the lead Flag and destroying it.

"We lost Grey leader!" A pilot yells as Unitologist reinforcements arrived and attacked ORCA which started losing mobile suits and armored cores fast.

"Kotegawa, enemy reinforcements approaching at point 4-6!" An Alpha Flag pilot yells trying to evade enemy fire.

"Clear out Grey 7 I'll take them out!" Jayden says as the Liberty flew towards the Guardian's which numbered to 35 Guardian's which started to open fire only for Kotegata's eyes to change into his Innovator eyes before he raises his shield which creates his I-field while he launches his funnels and fires both his beam rifle and head Vulcan's while spinning his mobile suit taking out 32 Guardian's before 3 surviving Guardian's chase him with one of them yelling over an open comm saying "Kill the Marker killer!"

The Guardian's open fire but the rounds were 4 meters behind the Liberty while Jayden mutters _'I'm starting to wonder how the Unitologists took out all of EarthGov when their own private military is terrible.'_

The 3 mobile suits didn't know it but Jayden was flying over a Unitologist ship and the Guardian's chasing him and shooting at him were hitting the ship before he flies over the bridge where the rounds strike it destroying the ship but before they could react Jayden's funnels destroyed them with ease before they returned to the Liberty's wings. Jayden grins before he looks to see two ORCA battlecruisers shoot at a Unitologist ship which was between them before it explodes.

4 HOGIRE's fly towards him with one of them saying "Kotegawa we got a message from Reese. He wants you on the White Wing right now we are planning an assault."

Jayden nods his head saying "Roger that returning to ship."

The Liberty flies towards the White Wing which he sees it destroy a Unitologist frigate with little problem.

* * *

/Location: Tau Volantis SCAF facility/

Inside the facility the two Humans and two Innovators enter another decontamination area before they intercept another enemy transmission saying "This is the only way they could have come. Be ready!"

After he said that the door opens but before they left they hear the shouts of soldiers before they look to see Unitologist soldiers shooting at thin air before 3 of them get cut in half but then out of thin air came Shade which he turns his head and fires his head Vulcans killing the second to last Unitologist but as the last soldier pulled the trigger he finds out that he was out of ammo. As the soldier tried to reload Shade twirls his beam scythe before he swings and the blade plunges through the side of the soldier right through his heart and lungs killing him.

Shade looks to see the four before he removes the blade causing the body to fall into a heap before he walks to the 4 saying "Thought you guys could use some help since David is helping Ellie."

"Why did David's armor look different?" Reborn asks before Shade says "Everyone who went through a GN rift has been feeling different I mean look at Victor! Vector isn't trying to go on a rampage because of this battle!"

Reborn's eyes widen in surprise before he says "Are there any physical changes?"

"We don't know for sure but we'll have to wait." Reborn shakes his head before they walk towards another tent but Shade had to wait outside since there wasn't enough room for him before they intercept another enemy transmission saying "We're getting slaughtered here! We need reinforcements – wait! What the hell is that?!"

The transmission ends and all 4 leave before the door closes but as it did they hear a high pitch scream before what they assumed was a Divider's head lunges at a dead body and rips its head off before it burrows into the neck causing the body to have a seizure before it climbs onto its feet with a rifle.

"I think we can call this a Creeper." Throne says creeped out about the creature before she shoots her weapon striking the Creeper which rips it off of the body's shoulders.

A second Creeper comes out of nowhere and burrows into another corpse but as it stands up a beam scythe cuts the head in half killing the Creeper.

"And if the Creeper's are attached to a body we can call it a Shambler." Reborn says once the Creeper's were dead they made their way towards another decontamination area but when they reach the other side they find a cliff but when the pass a corner what they saw made all 5 freeze in their places.

It was large, large as a mountain frozen in ice with pincer-like arms and brownish red scales. This was their second time seeing an Alien Necromorph but that's not it... there were 3 of them.

"What… the… hell…" Isaac says with his voice holding both awe and horror.

They were brought out of their state when the sound of gunfire is heard and they turn to see 2 Unitologists back pedaling away from two Unitologists turned Waster's stumbling towards them before a Waster swings his weapon which slits a Unitologists throat causing him to choke to death on his own blood while the other Unitologists killed the first Waster only for the last Waster to swings his weapons down onto the Unitologists shoulders sending him crashing onto his stomach before the Waster keeps swinging which cuts deep into the Unitologists back until it was nothing but a bloody mess.

A Unitologists runs from somewhere and sees the Waster and shoots at it which the rounds remove the arms and head but the upper body pop off showing tentacles before it rushes at him but he shoots it anyway killing it before it could reach him.

The Unitologist sighs in relief before the Swarm comes out of a vent and goes right into the two dead Unitologists transforming them into Waster's.

The Unitologists eyes widen in horror before he opens fire striking the Necromorph in the leg causing it to lose balance but to the Waster's own horror (if it had any) it was next to a cliff and it fell to its own death but when the Unitologists tried to open fire on the other one he found out he was out of ammo and tried to reload only for the Waster to drive its pike axe right through the Unitologists skull killing him.

The Waster turns around seeing them but to the group's surprise Shade vanished.

'_He must have cloaked himself while we were distracted by the Necromorphs attacking the Unitologists.'_ Reborn thought as the Waster ran at the four only for it to fall on the ground split in two while behind it was Shade with his beam scythe in a downward slash.

"Let's hurry up and find the source and end this thing." Shade says causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

Isaac and Carver use a terminal but as they do a Waster comes out of the vent but when it looks at them Reborn was already in front of it with his beam sword high in the air before he swings it down cutting the Necromorph in two.

As the two halves hit the ground both Isaac and Carver complete their task and the decontamination was ready for use. When they all entered they found themselves in what looked like a drilling platform.

"What the hell is that?" Carver asks not knowing what was in front of them.

"Looks like a drill. The warehouse should be ahead." Isaac says pointing at the door behind the drill.

"Then we better find a way to move it." Carver says before Isaac finds a manual generator and he cranks it which then brings power to the entire area.

**"Coring platform online. Attention all hands: Obstruction detected. Please clear to resume drilling." **The base AI says as the drill moves but it kept hitting the safety gates like it was stuck.

"The damn thing's stuck!" Carver yells over the sound of the drill.

Come on, help me get those safety gates down." Isaac says pointing at said gates.

"SAFETY GATES? DOWN? You better know what you're doing!" Carver yells as all 5 entered the drilling platform while Carver and Isaac lower the gates causing the drill to move.

"Ha! Now we're getting somewhere!" Carver yells until Isaac realizes something bad.

"Oh shit! Back up! Get out of the way! And stay out of its path!" Isaac yells and they all back away from the advancing drill.

"No shit!" Carver yells at Isaac.

"Now what?" Isaac asks once he shoots the drill with a stasis.

"You're the rocket scientist! You tell me!" Carver yells before vents shatter with Waster's coming out.

Isaac shoots down a Waster before he yells "Hey I work on ships! Not giant drills! Just look for the override!"

Throne swings her saber killing another Waster before she fires her beam weapon but to her surprise the beam goes right through a Waster's neck and into a drill striking something and causing it to lose control and rise.

**"Fault detected! Drill core at seventy-5 percent capacity."** The AI says and all 5 look at each other before Reborn says "Isaac you freeze and Nena you and Carver shoot while we deal with the Necromorphs!"

Throne, Isaac, and Carver nod their heads in agreement before they hear the AI say **Resuming operation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. All hands clear the deck."**

The drill moves down before colliding with the ground but once it does part of the drill is broken open revealing the inside of the drill before Isaac shoots another stasis while Shade, and Reborn fought the Necromorphs but Carver ducks under a Necromorph and kicks it back before he shoots it down while Throne shot her pistol striking the core again causing the drill to rise again.

**"Fault detected. Drill core at fifty percent capacity. Resuming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. All hands clear the deck."** The AI says before the drill hits the ground again but to their horror the drill turns on its side.

**"All hands abandon drill! Abandon drill!" **The AI says but Isaac shoots it with a stasis while Carver and Throne shot a single round at the same time striking the core before the drill rises but it spins out of control before it smashes into the side and pins itself over the decontamination door.

**"Fatal faults detected. All systems shutting down." **The AI said before shutting down.

"Jesus. I really thought that was it." Isaac says with joy of still being alive.

"(Chuckle) Yeah… fuck this planet… come on, let's get out of here." Carver says before all 5 leave the drill and go through the decontamination before they arrive to an elevator but the ORCA members use their GNBA while Carver and Isaac use the elevator but when they rise they find the corpses of Unitologists but standing over them were ORCA troopers and marines.

"Sir the others are this way." A Sergeant says before they make their way through another decontamination but what they saw made them stop in their tracks because it was one of those big Necromorphs.

"Ho-ly shit." Isaac says with his eyes wide in surprise.

The PA turns on and they hear Santos say "Isaac, there you are! We're upstairs in the observation level."

"What the hell is this thing?" Isaac asks as he looks up and down the creature but under it was nothing but ice.

"It's bad news, that's what it is!" Norton yells over the PA.

"Beautiful isn't it? The scientists call it the "Nexus"." Stratos gets a tick mark under his helmet at the creature named after his Gundam while Santos continues saying "They thought these bigger specimens acted as conduits for the Marker signal, broadcasting it to the smaller forms."

"And that helps us how?" Isaac says not knowing where this lead.

"Because, I think they found the Machine by tracking the signal upstream, through nerve clusters inside the creature!" Santos says while the others didn't like where that led before Isaac says "Wait, we need to get inside that thing?"

"Yes! This is such a wonderful opportunity!" Santos says with her inner scientist taking over not thinking about what would happen to the person going inside.

"Wonderful opportunity?" Isaac mutters under his breath not believing what she was saying.

"The son of a bitch is frozen solid. How do we get in?" Carver asks wondering how they plan to do that.

The scientists use heat exchanges – Let me try to ignite them." Santos says before they hear a beeping sound indicating that it didn't work.

"No, no good." Santos says before Isaac says "There's probably a furnace on the roof. If I can find it I can get it running again."

"Isaac, be careful up there, alright?" Ellie says worried.

"Yeah, don't hurt yourself." Norton says making Reborn narrow his eyes saying "Isaac take 4 troopers with you it's better to be ready."

Isaac nods his head before and 4 troopers make their way to the roof but when they enter a hallway they find a recording device and when Isaac presses the play button a trooper brings out a recorder before they hear a voice say "Personal log, Dr. Earl Serrano. The Nexus experiment is… well, it's incredible! We have discovered two nearly pristine specimens and crews are working around the clock to uncover them. We're learning about how these "Necromorphs" communicated. The whole specimen seems to have been connected by some telepathic signal – from the lowliest foot soldier, to the mightiest specimens! But where is the signal coming from? That is what I intend to find out."

With that said the recording ended before Isaac and the 5 troopers leave the room and find an elevator where they rise up to an open roof.

They make their way across the roof encountering no Necromorphs until they arrive to a door.

Isaac contacts the others and says "Hey I found the generator for the furnace. Now I just gotta figure out how to get to the damn thing."

"Understood" Santos says but when Isaac cuts the connection when a trooper says "Hey sir I found a power unit over here!" the others run to the trooper to see what he meant and Isaac grabs it but once he did Necromorphs attacked but they were all Waster's and Leaper's.

"Contact!" A trooper yells before all 4 open fire at them with most killing the Leaper's and Waster's.

"Hold them back!"

"Waster approaching from the right!"

"Watch your left!"

That was the constant yelling before all of the Necromorphs hit the ground dead.

"Roof clear reload now!" The Sergeant says before every trooper unloads their spent clip and places in a new one.

"Let's move." The Sergeant says before they walk to the door with Isaac before Isaac puts it through a window.

"Sir I see a ladder over there!" a trooper yells pointing at said ladder.

"Good eye soldier." The Sergeant says before all 5 walk to the elevator and climb it but once all 5 were up they see 3 Waster's with one of them having tentacles for legs make their way to the 5.

"Waster's!" A trooper yells before the legless Waster shoots two barbed darts at them but they try to dodge but one trooper wasn't so lucky and got hit in the shoulder but that didn't end there because he lost his balance and fell down onto the roof.

"Justin!" A trooper yells watching Justin smash onto the roof and lay there motionless.

"You two go check on him!" The Sergeant yells shooting the legless Necromorph killing it while the other trooper and Isaac shot at the two full bodied Waster's.

"Yes sir!" The troopers say and both slide down the ladder and once they were both on the ground they kneel next to the still body before a trooper places his hand against the trooper's neck to feel a pulse but he held his breath only to let it out.

The trooper looks up at the 3 and says "He's alive!"

The others sigh in relief hearing that before Isaac says "Take him down to Santos and the others and get him out of here!"

The troopers nod their heads in agreement before both the troopers grab Justin by the arms and lift him up so that his arms were around the trooper's shoulders before they enter the elevator and descend to the others while Isaac and the other Sergeant continued across the catwalk with the wind blowing hard in their helmet covered faces. They continue through the storm until they arrive to a ladder where they descend into the generator room.

Isaac places the power unit into the slot where the an activation switch turns on and Isaac presses it engaging the generator.

The starts up and the door fully closes before it opens where the same two troopers walk in surprising both of them.

"Justin is with the others and waiting for evac so we don't have to worry about-WOAH!" The trooper's words died in his through when a vent shatters and a Waster climbs out but all 4 open fire on the creature ripping off all of its limbs killing it.

"We should go now!" Isaac says and the others agree with him and all 4 leave the room but when they get out they were attacked by more Waster's and Leaper's.

The group opened fire before Isaac got ready to shoot a grenade but when he pulled the trigger instead of a grenade a rocket shot out striking a Waster killing it and 3 other Necromorphs before the 3 troopers finished off the remaining Necromorphs.

"Let's keep moving we don't want Danik and his men to find us." The Sergeant says and Isaac nods his head before they enter the elevator but once he presses the down button Ellie calls him saying "Isaac? Are you alright?"

"Great" Was Isaac's response.

"Hey, thanks for putting up with Robert. You know he's not been himself." Ellie says before Isaac says "Ah, Norton just thinks I'm trouble, in a couple of ways. But you need me for the mission, and that's why I'm here. That plus… well… frankly, I hoped there'd be more between…" Isaac was interrupted when they hear Norton say "Ellie? Is that Isaac? Oh great. Are you two having a nice little chat?"

"Look he just called to say he got the furnace going. He's on his way now. Isaac, I'll see you soon." Ellie says before ending the transmission.

Once the elevator reached the bottom floor Isaac and the troopers made their way to the "Nexus room" but once entering Santos speaks over the loud speaker saying "Ah, Isaac! The heat exchanges are powered up but the specimen isn't thawing. Is there something wrong with the mechanism?"

Isaac looks at the machine and says "Yeah, I think it's frozen shut. I may be able to work it free by adjusting the pressure in the pipes. Hang on."

After he said that the troopers walked away for him to do his work and he uses his kinesis module to adjust the pressure and there were high pitch whistles before it reached a hundred percent but once he activates it there was a very loud high pitched whistle.

"Whoa! I think that did it!" Isaac yells over the whistling.

"Yes! The internal temperature is rising! And I have more good news!" Santos says over the loud speaker.

"What is it?" Isaac asks wondering what she found.

"Come up to the observation booth! I'll explain it on the way! The "Necromorphs" are conduits for the machines control signal. Well, the researchers built a sensor to track that signal upstream to find the machine!" Santos says making Isaac smile before he says "So where is the sensor?"

"Probably destroyed. But! I did find the blue prints to make a new one!" Santos says making Isaac look down muttering "I think I know where this is going."

After he said that he walks to the elevator and when he enters it he rises to the observation booth and when he does he sees Stratos, Nena, David, Hawk, and Will out of their GNBA while standing by the door were two ORCA marines.

"Over here! This is the blueprint I was telling you about. I don't see any of the parts necessary to make this sensor… but there's another research warehouse at the other end of the camp. Here's the schematic. What do you think?" Santos says before she places the schematic on the table where Isaac looks at it and says "Hmm, looks like a modified telemetry spike. I have no idea how it works, but, yeah, I think I can build it with the right parts. Where's the other warehouse?"

"I'll put the coordinates in your RIG. It is most likely to be locked down tight. Here, I found these research passcodes when we arrived. They got us into this warehouse. Maybe they will work for the other buildings as well." Santos says sending him the coordinates.

"Well, we'll find out. Back soon." Isaac says before he walks to the door but Carver follows after him while Stratos, David, Will, Hawk, and Nena activate their GNBA and use them to descend to the ground where once the elevator door opens Reborn says "Isaac we're going with you to provide assistance should you encounter the Snowbeast again."

Isaac nods his head with a smile on his face before they all exit the building but once they reach the elevator outside Norton contacts them saying "Okay, geniuses, here's a question: Let's say this stupid experiment works and you find the machine. Then what? Do you guys even have a clue about "Turning it off"?"

After he said that Reborn touches his head while on the White Wing Jayden was eating trying to rest after another fight before he grabs his head in pain as his eyes glowed.

"Well, Admiral Graves referred to a Codex. She said it was the key to controlling the machine." Isaac says causing them to look at him.

"Yes! I have been able to decrypt several of Dr. Serrano's logs and he references to someone named "Rosetta" as being instrumental in forging the key." Santos says with a hint of glee.

"Are you listening to yourselves? You don't know any more about this bullshit than I do!" Norton says with a hint of annoyance in his voice."

Reborn narrows his eyes under his helmet while Isaac says "If I can find the parts to make a sensor, we can find the Machine. Then we can figure out this Codex business."

"Unbelievable" Norton mutters under his voice ending the transmission before they reach the drill platform but they all stop when they see 4 Unitologists but before they could act the Unitologists did something that froze them in their place. The Unitologists dropped their weapons and took out their combat knives saying "For Altman" After they said that they slit their own throats and drowned themselves in their own blood before they're dead bodies touched the ground.

"That is going to haunt my dreams." Will says looking down at the bodies.

The walk away from the bodies and once they reach the way they first entered the drill Isaac looks at his locator and says "Looks like the path is up here."

Carver hears whimpering and turns to see a woman that looked exactly like his wife but covered in blood and walks up a trail. "Hey! HEY!"

"Everything alright?" Isaac asks but the ORCA members could see what Carver was seeing thanks to their Innovator abilities.

"There was a woman – out there…" Carver says and Isaac looks at where he was looking and back at Carver before Carver says "Maybe we should take a look."

Reborn walks up to him and says "I'll go with you to see what's going on while the rest of you go look for that components for the sensor.

"Right" Nena

"Got it" Isaac

"Understood" David

"Okay" Will

Reborn nods towards Carver who nods back before both of them walk down the path that the woman took while the others took a different path. Reborn and Carver make their way through the camp until they reach a warehouse but they both see the woman walk to a door before she walks through it but standing next to it was a toy soldier.

Reborn opens the door and they both go in to find it being an elevator and they descend to the lower level where once they exit Carver says "So what the hell is this place?"

"You tell me. You're the one who brought us here." Reborn says looking at Carver.

"Yeah. I'm, uh gonna look around. You coming?" Carver says to Reborn who nods his head saying "Yeah, sure." They look around before they walk to a different elevator and once they enter they descend only for the elevator to halt.

"Ah shit. Sounds like it's jammed. What now?" Carver says looking around only for the walls to glow and show his wife and son on the walls.

"Huh? What's… Dylan? Stratos? Are, you seeing this?!" Carver says as the images change to show both of their eyes turning black with blood coming out of the sockets.

"We see what we want to, John." A voice said making Carver's eyes widen in horror while with Reborn his eyes were glowing meaning that he was experiencing what Carver was.

"What? What are you, what are you talking about? Stratos? Stratos!" Carver says before the images vanish and the lights flicker before the door opens and both he and Reborn exit it but under his helmet Reborn's eyes were still glowing while he was thinking _'Why are we here when we're still in the elevator?'_

They make their way down to the lower level before both notice that there was party decorations across the room as well as party hats. The silence was broken when the vents shatter and both Feeder's and a Leaper pour out.

Reborn swings his heat rod cutting down 4 Feeder's while Carver shoots the Leaper killing it before he turns around pulling the trigger where a bullet shoots out and strikes a Feeder in the face blowing off his head while Reborn killed the last 2 Feeder's with his beam sword.

They make their way through a tunnel but in the tunnel there were toys on the ground before they open a door where they go through to find a banner that said "Daddy hates me".

Before anyone could say anything the vents shatter and Feeder's pour out and attack the two but they were easily dealt with by both Carver and Reborn before they go to another room where they find a text log but when Carver access it what they read surprised them because it said this.

"PROGRESS REPORT: SGT JOHN CARVER

INCIDENT: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE/ CHILD INVOLVED

ATTENDENCE: UNSTATISFACTORY

INDICATION OF PROGRESS

Recognizes own problematic thinking: UNKNOWN

Takes personal accountability: NEVER

Understands emotional impact of thinking: UNKNOWN

Expresses regret for past violence and has intend and a plan to do better in the future: NEVER

Makes positive contribution in group: Stays positive and aware of self and others: NEVER

Follows directions: NEVER"

Carver drops the text and looks around before he looks up to see Reborn leaving but Reborn was thinking _'Why am I moving my own body without even willing it?!'_

Carver climbs the ladder before he hears his son's voice saying "Why did you hurt me?"

"Dylan? Dylan!" Carver yells before he shakes his head and sees another toy soldier point towards the door where he and Reborn go through to find a hallway but when the go in a vent shatters where a Leaper falls out only for Reborn to swing his heat rod and cut the creature into two halves.

They reach the door but Carver stops when he sees the photos of his family before he shakes his head thinking _'My family is in an ORCA fleet safe and sound and they are going to be alright!'_

Carver opens the door where they both go through but stop once they reach a bridge and vents shatter with Feeder's falling out.

Carver shoots down 5 Feeder's while Reborn swung his heat rod killing 3 while the other two rushed him only to be cut down by Reborn's beam sword. The look around before a Leaper and a Lurker attack which they fought back only for a Lurker to jump at Reborn but Reborn brought his beam sword up and impales the creature killing it while Carver shoot his rifle filling the Leaper with lead while also cutting off both arms killing it before another one leaps at him knocking him to the ground where the Leaper gets on top of him and raises its head with its mouth wide open but before it could bring it down to bite him in the neck Reborn grabs it by the tail and swings it off of Carver smashing it against the wall where Reborn impales it with his beam sword causing it to roar in pain before Reborn swings upward cutting the creature in two.

Both Carver and Reborn leave the room where they find a room but Carver also finds an audio log where once he plays it they hear the conversation.

"Hey" Carver heard himself say before he hears his wife say ""Hey"? John, you said you were going to be gone three hours. It's been three days!"

"Where is he?" Carver's recording said before he hears his wife say "Sleeping – for once."

Nightmares again?" The recording says and Carver looks down remembering about Dylan.

"Every night. Same as always when you disappear." His wife says before the recording says "Cut me some slack, Damara! I'm in the military, alright? Shit happens!"

"Yeah? I checked with Commander Hartley. You know what he said? That you've been on administrative leave." Damara's voice says making Carver look down in shame.

"Alright, screw it." Carver heard himself say making him shake his head at the way he acted back then.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you leaving again? John? John? Dammit." After she said that the log ended with Carver shaking in self anger.

Reborn places a hand on his shoulder saying "We can never change the past but we can change the future."

Carver looks at him and nods his head with a smile on his face before they open the door but they see a larger version of the toy soldier standing next to the elevator while around the room were decorations. Once the elevator reached their level they descended to the bottom to see a truck with presents but Reborn's vision changed and he saw coffins.

Carver looks around to see more presents while Reborn saw coffins only for the coffins to return to being presents as 2 enhanced Slasher's entered the room.

Carver aims his rifle and shoots 4 rounds before he has to reload but the rounds strike the chest with one striking its left shoulder but not even tearing the arm off while Reborn's eyes flash and he swings his heat rod with the whip glowing orange before it cuts the second Slasher in half while Carver finishes reloading and shoots the last Slasher's arms off.

They look around but Reborn stops thinking _'Why do I feel so weird?'_

Reborn looks at his HUD's time and to his surprise the time was going at a random from 1:00 AM to 12:00 AM in 3 seconds.

Carver approaches a door and opens it and they both go through a hall while Reborn thinks _'This must be a Marker hallucination like when me, Nena, and Isaac were stuck on Titan station.'_

They open the next door where they enter a room where on one end was a control system along with a power cell but when the door closed behind them, the vents shatter and Feeder's fell out.

Carver shoots at the Feeder's while Reborn cut down those that got to close before Leaper's and Lurker's came at them.

"Carver take down the Lurker's while I deal with the Leaper's!" Reborn yells with his beam sword on and Carver nods his head in agreement seeing that the Lurker's had long range capabilities.

Carver shoots one Lurker killing it while a Leaper lunges at Reborn but he side steps and swings downward cutting the creature in two killing it while the last Leaper rushes him but he just stands his place and points the tip of his beam sword at the Lurker as it rushes him before it impales itself killing it while Carver killing the last Lurker as it was hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Reborn looks to see a door that didn't have a power cell and looks at Carver and says "Carver grab that power cell and bring it over here."

Carver nods his head and uses his kinesis to grab the cell and places it in before Carver opens the door but when they enter they see presents all over the place. They ignore them in favor of finding out what is happening and Carver opens the next door they find a large room where on the wall there was another audio log which Carver walks to it but stops muttering "I know I'm not going to like this."

Carver presses the play button where he hears Damara's voice saying "He's not avoiding you, John. He's just… a little scared after last time. I just think you should talk to him."

"I've done enough damage already." Carver heard himself say.

"But that can change. You can change, John." They heard Damara say.

"How, Damara? How do I undo what I've done? Un-see what I've seen? Bring back all the people I've killed? When you lose your soul it's gone. There's no getting it back."

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

"I gave up a long time ago." The message ends after the recording of Carver said that.

Reborn looks at the door and says "We need to move or else we'll be ambushed by more Necromorphs."

Carver nods his head and they approach a large door where once open they see large toy soldiers lined up but when the door closes behind them their vision starts glowing orange as enhanced Slasher's and a Leaper enter the room.

Carver shoots the Leaper removing its head and arm killing it while Reborn swung his beam sword cutting down the Slasher's.

"What the hell is going on? Stratos! Talk to me!" Carver yells but Reborn ignores him and moves away while Reborn thinks _'What the hell am I doing?! I can't control my own limbs!'_

"Keep going, John. The party hasn't started yet." Carver heard Damara say while Reborn heard what Carver heard thanks to his telepathic abilities.

The approach a door where once open they enter a room where an elevator waited on the other side of the room and once the door opens they enter and set for the next location and the elevator rose up towards another tunnel but they also find another audio log but before they could use it they were attacked by Feeder's and Lurker's.

Once the Necromorphs were dead Carver presses the play button on the recorder and he hears himself saying "Damara - by the time you get this, I'll be... things will be better for you once I'm gone. I can't be the husband you need and we both know I couldn't have been a worse father for Dylan. I only hope that, with me out of the picture, the two of you can have the life you deserve. Love you Damara."

"John? What's going on… Oh my god!" Damara's voice said.

"Shit, Damara! You – you were supposed to be out with Dylan!" Carver's recording said.

"W-what are you doing?" Damara's voice said.

"Nothing. Just... thinking. That's all. Damara! It was... It was nothing! Alright? It was nothing, everything is fine. Everything is fine, okay? Hey. Shhh, come on. It's fine. I'm fine. Okay?" Carver heard himself say before the recording ended.

Carver looks down before he looks up to see Reborn using his GN drive to fly over a ladder which Carver runs to and climbs it before they walk across a catwalk to a door but Carver sees a banner that said "Dead inside". Carver ignores it and opens the door where they enter a hallway but when the open the door they enter another hallway but they see coffins while their minds says that they are looking at presents before they hear the sound of a wheezing sound but when they open the door they move in to find a ladder in operable but on the bottom they see what was making that sound. It was 2 Wheezer's that were making the air poisonous. Carver shoots one several times killing it while Reborn stabbed the other with his beam sword but once they were dead the two were attacked by Lurker's, Leaper's, and Feeder's.

Carver shot the Feeder's while Reborn fought the other Necromorphs which was a quick fight.

Carver climbs the next ladder while Reborn flew after him and once they reached the next level they see a door which Carver open and they see a hallway with the only exit being an elevator. Once they were in Carver presses the up button and it rises until they reach a forked hallway and that one way was paved with presents and a banner that said "Waiting for you".

"What's behind the door?" Carver says and he hears his wife's voice say "The truth.

They open the door where they see a large cake while large toy soldiers surrounded it.

'_We need to find what we are here for and leave.'_ Carver thought before he approaches the elevator and brings it down but just as it lowers it jams because of a quarantine and they here Damara's voice say "What are you looking for, John? Forgiveness? Because you couldn't be there for us? Because we almost died? But that wasn't the end, was it? We'll come back. And now it's time to join to party, John."

Carver aims his weapon and shoots at a Leaper that rushed him causing it to fall onto the ground dead while Reborn ducked avoiding a Mauler's attack before he swings his beam sword cutting the creature from its left hip to its right shoulder killing it. They fought the continues wave of Necromorphs until they were all dead and the lift reached their level and they see a large container where once open they find supplies. Reborn brings out his GN container and puts all of the supplies in it before they leave the room and make their way through the facility until they reached an elevator but once they reach the top floor they approach a large door where once open it shows them that they arrived in a parking location only to be attacked by Necromorphs before they fought them which was simple before they make their way to the same area that they started from once entering the warehouse.

They both enter the elevator before it shakes.

Reborn feels his minds ache before he looks at his HUD only for his eyes to widen when he sees that they were in the elevator for 5 minutes.

"Stratos?" Carver asks looking at him.

"It's me… We've been standing here the whole time." Reborn says his mind coming to what was happening.

"Huh?" Carver asks confused on what Reborn said.

Reborn looks at Carver and says "We've been in this elevator for 5 minutes but what we saw made us think we went through it. Are we going in?"

Carver looks at the door before he shakes his head saying "No. Let's go."

The elevator returns to the top level before the door opens and they both leave and make their way back to the warehouse Santos and the others were at.

* * *

/Location: Isaac, Throne, Swordsman, Shade and Eagle/

While Carver and Reborn followed the disturbance the other 5 made their way to a door that was locked but thanks to the codes Santos gave Isaac he unlocked it but when they went through they stop when they see a Necromorph at the end of the hall but the Necromorph was a Stalker. The Stalker rushes out of sight with its familiar shriek before the sound of a vent shattering is heard.

They all round the corner to see bloody footprints making their way into the now destroyed vent.

"Keep your eyes sharp." Blade says before he opens the elevator and all 5 enter with the ORCA member's removing their GNBA to save room.

Nena grabs her head in pain which catches their attention before they see her eyes glow green.

"What's wrong?" Will asks wondering if something bad happened.

"I just lost my connection with Stratos… something is blocking the signal." Nena says as her eyes return to normal.

"Do you think it's a Marker?" David asks wondering if it was so that he could call for an orbital strike.

"Not sure we'll know soon enough." Nena says before they door opens and all 5 go out and once outside the ORCA members regain their GNBA before they notice the vent shattered and they see the footprints moving away from the elevator but they notice that the foot prints also went the way they were going. They make their way to the warehouse but stop when they see a SCAF corpse being eaten by 3 Stalker's before said Stalker's notice them and ran away.

"Keep your eyes sharp." Blade says a beam saber.

They slowly walk forward before 2 Stalker's rush them but one was cut in half by Blade while the other was cut down the middle by Shade.

"I really hate these things! They come out of nowhere!" Shade yells looking down at the dead Stalker.

"Keep focused I'll contact a group of marines to come and assist us." Blade says deactivating his weapon before they continue down the trail only to be attacked by more Stalker's but they were easy to kill.

They continue through the terrain until they cross a bridge made of ice which on the other side was a door where once they go through they hear Mahad's voice on a video saying "If you are watching this film it means, despite our every precaution, containment has become a necessity. It is now up to us to make the ultimate sacrifice for the safety Sovereign colonies that we have sworn to protect. We understand that we cannot expect one-hundred-percent compliance. Therefore, the military arm of this final quarantine campaign will divide into three tiers of soldiers on sweep-and-cleanse duty. The first crew disables all vehicles. The next takes census of the personnel who have obeyed the order, and provide… assistance to those who have not. The last destroys all data, records, and communication structures on Tau Volantis and in orbit. At the end of these tasks, each group will consider their mission objective complete – and proceed to self-terminate. God bless the Sovereign Colonies and may he have mercy on us all."

The group looks at each other before Shade says "That guy really had a messed up mind if he thinks that will protect everyone."

The others nod their heads in agreement before they go through a hallway and arrive to a door which leads outside but once outside they see cargo containers everywhere before they see Stalker's look through the corners.

"Guess we have to fight." Shade says activating his scythe.

A Stalker shrieks and rushes at Shade who sidesteps it and swings cutting the creature in half which kills it as another Stalker rushes at Isaac but he aims his pulse rifle and unloads 8 rounds into the creature which tears off both arms and a leg killing it. Blade brings up his rifle as a Stalker rushes out of cover before he pulls the trigger sending a white beam at it tearing a large hole in its chest killing it. Throne raises her pistol as a Stalker rushes out of cover and she sends two beams but one misses while the other strikes the Stalker in the leg tearing it off causing it to fall onto its stomach and crawl towards her but when it was close she pulls out a beam saber and stabs the creature in the back killing it. 2 more Stalker's rush out of cover and run towards Throne who pulled her beam saber out of the dead Necromorph and shoots the one on the left 5 times killing it while the other one kept coming until it was close to her and she swung her beam saber cutting the creature in half. Eagle aims his buster sniper and takes aim until 3 Stalker's rush out of cover but all of them were unlucky because they were to close. Eagle pulls the trigger of his rifle sending a large pillar of white light at them and it engulfs all 3 turning them into nothing but ash until it struck the far wall boiling it until it explodes.

"I think that's the last of them." Shade says deactivating his beam scythe while Throne sheaths her beam saber while David holstered his rifle.

"…You know I'm never going to get used to you changing your GNBA I mean why?" Shade asks confused on the sudden change.

"The Necromorphs will come in swarms and since they have ranged Necromorphs and we have Unitologists gunning for us I decided to upgrade the GNBA before I upgrade my Gundam.

"So practice before you commit?" Shade asks perversely only to be hit on the top of the head by Throne who held Eagles rifle and had a tick mark under her helmet while Eagle looked at his hands and at her wondering how she got the weapon out of his grip.

"Will, keep your perverted comments to yourself!" Throne growls while Will says "I see stars."

'_I still wonder how he is still thinking, I mean she has done that two-hundred-and-fifty-six times now.'_ Blade and Eagle thought with a sweat drop before Isaac says "We should hurry up and get to the warehouse.

Throne, Blade, and Shade nod their heads and both Isaac and Throne accessed a terminal that controlled the doors to the warehouse and it took a while before the door unlocked and all 5 go through the door and they find themselves in a hallway before they make their way to another door but when it opens they freeze in place because in front of them was a destroyed warehouse that looked like something tore its way out.

Isaac contacts the other warehouse saying "Whoa… Uh, hey guys? Whatever they were experimenting on here, looks like it got up and took half the warehouse with it."

"Oh no! What about the sensor part?" Santos asks with concern.

"Three pieces, right? Well, it's a long shot but I'll take a look around." Isaac says shutting the connection before he makes his way across the catwalk with the others until Blade stopped when he received a communication line.

"Sir this is Platoon fifteen we have entered the armory and encountered both Necromorphs and Unitologists and have taken only one casualty. Weapons have been secured as well as parts for maintenance. Requesting instructions." A marine says over the line.

"Bring them out and take them to the designated extraction site." Blade says sending the coordinates.

"Roger that. Platoon fifteen disconnecting." With that said the connection ended while Isaac uses kinesis on a cage to bring it up in order to grab a part which Throne grabs while Shade grabbed one on a table but Eagle had to float in order to grab the final piece because it was hanging on the edge over a cliff.

"I don't know why I had the hard one while you guys had the easy ones." Eagle says holding his piece as he flies up to Isaac's level with Throne and Shade while Shade says "Maybe it's because it takes a bird to be light."

Throne, Blade, and Eagle groan at the attempted joke while Isaac calls Santos saying "Alright Santos, I think I've got all the parts we need."

"Excellent! Do you think you can reconstruct it?" Santos asked.

"I just need to find a bench and call up the blueprint. Shouldn't be too difficult." Isaac says only for Shade to groan mentally yelling "You jinxed us Isaac!"

They make their way through the halls until they exit into the cargo yard but once they do some cargo are sent flying past them and standing in front of them was the Snowbeast.

"Not this thing again!" Throne yells aiming her pistol while Blade, Isaac, and Eagle aim their weapons at it.

Eagle fires his rifle but to their horror the beam didn't kill the creature… it just burnt the skin and made it angry.

"It's immune to beams?!" Shade yells in surprise before the Necromorph rushes them but all 5 jump out of the way before the creature could harm them.

The top of the Snowbeast opens and 3 tentacles come out.

"Guys focus on the tentacles!" Throne yells and they not their heads before Eagle fires his rifle and luckily for them the tentacles were close and the beam disintegrated all 3.

The creature roars in pain before it stomps towards Isaac with its mouth open and 3 tentacles in front of it but Isaac fires a rocket striking the center tentacle causing the Necromorph to hit the ground and roar in pain before it runs away again. Once the beast was far from them Isaac contacts the others saying "Guys, that beast thing keeps running away before I can kill it."

"Ugh, god, we just can't catch a break." Ellie says exasperated.

"Well ,if the sensor works, we will have the Machine's location." Santos says trying to think of the positives.

"If this planet doesn't kill us first." Norton says making them wonder if his mind is alright.

"We'll find it. I'll be back soon." Isaac says before he cuts the link only to look at the door and contacts Ellie saying "Hey, anyone been out to check the armory?"

"A platoon of marines went down there and encountered both Necromorphs and Unitologists but they managed to get what they were looking for." Blade says pointing at said door.

"Never mind it seems that ORCA already investigated." Isaac says cutting the link before they go back the way they came from but when they crossed the bridge they see a body shambling towards them but when they get a good look they find a Unitologists body controlled by a Creeper making it a Shambler.

The Shambler raises its weapon which was a shotgun but before it could send out a round Blade aims his rifle and sends a beam which burns right through the head killing it creature.

"Let's hurry and get over there." Isaac says and all 5 run down the trail only to encounter two more Shambler's which were dealt with quickly thanks to their animal minds and the Eagles buster sniper which reduced both Necromorphs into ashes.

Once the Shambler's were dead the continued down the trail until they encounter a living Unitologist but the extremist was armed with a live grenade and ran at them yelling "We will all be reborn!"

Throne shoots her pistol and it strikes the man in the leg causing him to fall onto his face before the grenade explodes reducing him into a pile of flesh.

They move past the body and approach the elevator where the 4 ORCA members remove their GNBA but once the elevator door closes Norton calls Isaac saying "Okay, Isaac, I'm done fucking around here. Danik has a ship. We can take one. Get out of here. If you care at all about Ellie, you'll do this – for her!"

Isaac narrows his eyes under his helmet and says "Haven't you been paying attention? We're the only hope of saving our entire race!"

"There is no hope, Isaac! None! The best we can hope for is to survive and get the hell off this planet!" Norton says but before he cuts the link.

Nena narrows her eyes and says "That bastard wants the entire race to die? What a selfish bastard."

David nods his head in agreement before the door opens and they enter the hall where they walk through until they reach the entrance to the coring platform but stop when they see Carver and Reborn standing there.

Stratos disengages his GNBA as Nena runs up to him and they hug each other while David walks to Carver and says "Did you find anything?"

"No we found nothing." Carver says not wanting to explain what he saw.

"Hopefully we can end this before it gets worse." Stratos says before all 5 Innovators engage their GNBA before they enter the coring platform.

* * *

/Location: USM Marker reborn/

Danik stood in front of a dropship as he waits for Derrick to arrive before he smiles to see said person walk up saying "What's the big idea bringing me here when I could be out there fighting that bastard and his little Liberty?"

"We know the location of Clarke, Trinity, and Stratos." Danik says which brings a smirk to Derricks face before he says "Where?"

"They are at a warehouse but they have defenses so I think we shall wait until it is just the three of them and our little guide." Danik says as he enters the shuttle but stops when he was at the door and turns to Derrick saying "We are also upgrading your Contact beams to do more damage and we think they should be able to punch through that Gundam's advanced shields."

Derrick smirks and says "Soon the Liberty shall fall to Apocalypse."


	8. Autopsy and battle between two Gundams

/Location: OSV White Wing/

In the White Wing stood Jayden with Victor and Veronica standing in front of him.

"So there are larger Necromorph forms that could potentially become a danger to our ground troops." Jayden says after seeing the images of the Necromorphs Isaac encountered on the Ishimura, Aegis VII colony, and Titan Station.

"Yes so we have been building machines that should be able to fight them if our ground troops are unable to do so." Victor says before he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose saying "Unfortunately we only have 13 in working condition right now and we would be sending them to the planet surface in half an hour."

"What are they're classifications?" Jayden asks crossing his arms before lights turn on and he sees a large machine with blue and grey armor with a large chest, blades attached to the arms, Gatling guns on the shoulders, and a head that had a gold faceplate but he can see two optics behind the glass and the machine stood to a height of 80 meters tall.

"What is that?" Jayden asks looking at the large machines.

"This is ORCA's very first mobile armor that we thought of since the battle of Titan Station." Veronica says before he looks at the machine and says "They will be used to fight the larger Necromorphs or any other mobile armor we encounter."

Everyone in the room agreed that these machines would be bad… for the Necromorphs and Unitologists.

* * *

**/Opening: In It For Life by Sick Puppies/**

(As the sound a guitar is being played it shows the remains of Titan Station before it pulls back to show New Horizon Lunar colony)

**There's a time when we try **(Shows David sharpening his katana)

**To begin what is ending **(Shows Victor sitting in his room while his shadow is casted on a wall but shows Vector with a sadistic grin)

**If at first you don't succeed **(Shows Veronica sitting in the hanger in front of their Gundam's)

**Then we just end up pretending **(Shows Hawk sitting in his room with Talon flying onto his shoulder.)

**If the dream isn't real **(Shows Will was leaning against a wall while looking out into space)

**Is the lie worth defending? **(Shows Nena looking at herself in a mirror as tears fell from her eyes)

**Close your eyes, cover your ears **(Shows Isaac sitting in his apartment with a sad look on his face)

**Shut your mouth **(Shows Sergeant Carver walking down a hall with his weapon ready)

**You can act nave **(Shows Daniel looking down at his mask)

**But I know you're not stupid **(Shows Jayden standing on Liberty Gundam's shoulder)

**You'll wake up when I walk out **(Shows The Gundam's flying towards a Marker before it pulses throwing them back before Liberty Gundam raises its shield activating its I-field protecting it from the pulse.)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows Isaac leaving his past before it switches to show Danik with an army of Unitologist and Guardian mobile suits behind him before the Apocalypse lands behind him)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine **(Shows Danik pressing a switch before a large building explodes and out of the remains came a Marker before a hatch that was guarded by Guardians opens and both mobile suits were shot and destroyed by the Liberty)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life! **(Shows the ORCA Gundam's fly towards the Liberty before all of the machines stop as the ground shakes)

**I wish that you were in it for life **(Shows Tau Volantis in all of its ice and snow covered glory as GN slipspace portals open with an ORCA fleet slipping in)

**Some people talk like they can't hear **(Shows Jayden glaring at Nena before it switches to show a flashback with all three Throne mobile suits destroying a civilian installation)

**Some people walk but get nowhere **(Shows Isaac in a snow suit walking down a snow covered field with his hand in front of his face blocking the snow from his visor as he walks through the storm)

**And when I'm done with the run I'm going on **(Shows Necromorphs surrounding an entire field while in front of a Marker)

**I'm sure I'll be your biggest regret **(Shows the Liberty Gundam floating in space while in front of it was a space battle between ORCA and Inner Circle mobile suits)

**You'll never forget **(Shows the Liberty looking up with its eyes flashing before it pulls away from its face to show the ORCA Gundam's behind it)

**You'll wake up when I walk out** (Shows the Gundam's fly towards Tau Volantis)

**Isn't that the way it plays, the leaver leaves, the stayer stays** (Shows the Gundam's on the surface of a moon before the ground shakes and large tentacles come out of the crust)

**You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine** (Shows the Apocalypse lunge at a pinned mobile suit only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Liberty's own beam saber)

**Isn't it a pity, I wish you were really in it for life!** (Shows the ORCA Gundam pilots wearing their GNBA while Isaac and Carver put on their helmets before all 9 form a circle as Necromorphs started surrounding them)

**I wish you were in it for life** (Shows the Liberty Gundam fighting through Inner Circle mobile suits before Grim and Ghoul's enter the battle attacking both sides)

**Yeah you can run but you can't hide** (Shows Nena standing in front of images of Throne Eins and Throne Zwei)

'**Cause everything you're running from** (Shows the Liberty Gundam standing with the ORCA Gundam's before all 8 look up to see Tau Volantis moon starts to fall apart)

**Is locked inside!** (Shows the Gundam's flying in front of an ORCA fleet before pulling back to show a GN rift open and the Liberty Gundam flies out with its beam saber in hand and slices through two Inner Circle mobile suits as the title comes in)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

* * *

/Location: Tau Volantis SCAF coring platform/

The door to the coring platform opens and entering the platform was Reborn, Throne, Eagle, Blade, Shade, Isaac, and Carver with the two latters aiming their weapons in case any Necromorphs or Unitologists came out at them. They continued until they reached the platform but what they noticed was that on the platform were only two Unitologist corpses when there should be four. To answer their question on what happened because the Swarm poured out of the vents and approached the corpses before entering them which the bodies start spamming until they stood up with foam coming out of their eyes and mouth with pike axes in their hands. Carver and Isaac shoot at the Waster's only for 4 Slasher's to leap out of the vents and rush them. Reborn swings his beam sword cutting a Slasher's arms off, Blade smashes his shield against another Slasher before he shoots twice at point blank rang in the shoulders tearing them off, Shade swings his scythe cutting one Slasher's arms and head off, and Throne shoots her pistol at the last Slasher until it had a large hole in its chest.

After Throne killed the Necromorph Isaac finds a bench and says "Hey guys there's a bench here we can use."

Isaac calls the blueprint and gets to work and when he picks the sensor up he contacts the others at the warehouse and says "Wow, this seems pretty for science equipment. So what do I do with it?"

"The research says the scientists took their readings internally. So, I guess we have to pry open the specimen's belly?" Santos says causing their eyes to widen at what she meant.

"Well, that would explain the harpoon guns." Ellie says over the line.

"Oh good." Isaac says with very little positive thinking before Reborn shakes his shoulder causing Isaac to look at him.

"Let's go we still have to get to them." Reborn says and they exit the coring platform before they reach the elevator but both Isaac and Carver use it while the ORCA members use their GN drives but when they reach the top they see ORCA marines shooting at Creeper's and a single Shambler.

"Looks like we won't be needed for this. David I need you to go to the fleet and see if the mobile armor are ready." Reborn says and Blade nods his head before he walks away calling a ship saying "Gregory requesting pick up."

Reborn, Isaac, Throne, Eagle, Carver, and Shade entered the warehouse but as they did Isaac contacts them saying "Hey guys, I'm back."

"Oh thank god." Ellie says over the line.

"Let's get inside this thing before I lose my nerve. What needs to happen here?" Isaac says while he shudders at the thought.

"There's a harpoon gun either side of the upper catwalk. This is likely how they hoisted the stomach open." Santos says as she looks at said harpoons.

"Terrific. I'll head up." Isaac says before he and Carver enter the elevator while Reborn says "Me and Nena will go with you Isaac. You don't know what could be inside of this thing."

Isaac nods his head while Reborn looks at both Shade and Eagle saying "You two stay with Santos, and Ellie."

The two Innovator's nod their heads while Throne and Reborn fly to the harpoons but when Carver saw Norton closing a RIG link he says "Who's that?"

Norton turns his head towards Carver and quietly says "Don't worry about it."

Carver looks at him for a few seconds before he says "Aye Captain."

Carver walks to Reborn as he activates the harpoon with Throne causing the guns to fire at the same time.

"Do you think Norton is a traitor?" Reborn asks Carver while he and Isaac use their kinesis to pull the harpoons back opening the stomach.

"It's hard to say but we'll know soon enough." Carver says before they hear Santos over the loud speaker say "Isaac, you'll need to ride the cage out to the opening. Norton, can you help us?"

"Wha… you got to be kidding me." Norton growls.

"Ah, save it. I'll go inside. I just need you to guide the cage over the opening and lower me down." Isaac says before he, Carver, Throne, and Reborn go to the cage while the Norton says "Yeah, whatever. Get in the cage."

Norton enters the cage control and opens the cage where all 4 enter and he moves it over the opening and as Norton lowers the cage Isaac contacts Santos saying "So Santos, how will this work exactly?"

"Use the gun's sensor attachment to locate the nerve cluster. It should ping when your close." Santos says while Isaac looks at his gun.

"And then what?" Isaac asks.

"Shoot a probe into it, I suppose. My telemetry should light up and we'll have the location of the Machine! Finally, something simple, right?" Santos says with excitement.

"Right" Isaac says with no excitement.

Once the cage reaches the bottom the door opens and all 4 exit out landing on the soft ground. Isaac aims his telemetry spike and sees the light blink with a ping coming from each blink.

"Alright, guess I just aim and follow the ping. Doesn't seem too hard." Isaac says before he walks off with Carver, Throne, and Reborn behind him.

They continue their trek until they reach the first nerve cluster and the sensor pings faster meaning Isaac had to shoot one which he does but doing so causing the body to move.

Isaac contacts Santos saying "God. Santos! It's moving!"

"Don't worry, it's quiet dead." Santos says trying to calm him down before they hear a familiar sound of Necromorphs.

"You sure about that?!" Isaac yells before enhanced Feeder's rush at all 4 causing Isaac to cut the connection and he changes the spike for his plasma cutter and he, Carver, and Throne fire their weapons at the incoming Necromorphs.

The Feeder's kept rushing but the increased energy and bullets cut most down but only leaving three alive and Reborn flies at them with his beam sword on before he flies past them cutting all of them through their chests and once he lands on his feet behind them the Feeder's fall onto the ground cut in half.

Santos contacts Isaac saying "Isaac! Are you alright?!"

"This thing's got one hell of a defense mechanism. Well, did it work?" Isaac says hoping he will get to leave.

"No. The signal was just a trickle. I can't get a fix on any specific location." Santos says causing Isaac to lose his hope of getting out of the creature.

"Alright, I'm going to find another nerve cluster." Isaac says bringing hope to Santos.

"Yes good idea! That should boost the signal." Santos says before they look around the creature some more until they find another cluster and Isaac shoots it causing the creature to shake again.

"Ah shit, not again! Alright, come on. Come and get me." Isaac says and they all ready for the Feeder's but to their relief non came.

Santos contacts Isaac saying "Is everything okay?"

Isaac nods his head saying "Yeah, Look, I want to get out of here. How's the signal?"

"It's definitely stronger… but -" Santos says before Isaac interrupts her knowing the answer saying "One more?"

"One more." Santos says cutting the link before they look around the creature some more before they find the last nerve cluster but once he hits the cluster the creature shakes but that wasn't the only thing that happened. Isaac, Throne, and Reborn grab their heads in pain as images go into their brains while outside the creature the same thing happened to the other Innovator's that encountered the Marker (Jayden included) and they all saw an image of the alien machine.

Santos contacts Isaac saying "Isaac, it worked! It worked! I've got a fix on the machine's location!"

"Santos! Not now!" Isaac yells cutting the link as enhanced Feeder's rushed at the four but they fought the creatures but Throne had to draw her beam saber in order to stop several that got to close.

"Okay, that better be the last of them. Santos, please tell me you got what you needed." Isaac says hoping she did.

"Yes! Thank you! It will take me a moment to sift through the data…" Santos says causing Isaac to sigh in relief.

"Fine, I'm heading back to the cage." Isaac says before he cuts the connection and all 4 make their way through the body back to the cage but once inside the cage door opens and Isaac yells "Ready when you are Norton."

Isaac looks up wondering if Norton heard him and he yells "Norton?"

The cage rises but as it did he contacts Santos saying "Santos, we have a fix on the Machine?"

"Yes! There are thousands of signals, all concentrated far below the planet's surface. That has to be it! There's an entrance further up the mountain beneath a second dig site." Santos says making them think that they are closer to ending this nightmare.

"Further up the mountain? They're sheer cliffs!" Norton yells in the commlink.

"I saw some climbing gear stored below. Santos and I will start setting it up at the base of the cliff. Norton, can you make sure Isaac and the others get out safely?" Ellie says.

"Sure, I'll take care of them. And, Ellie…" Norton says.

"Yeah?" Ellie asks.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Norton says as the cage continues to rise.

What? Yeah, of course. Isaac, meet us at the cliff!" Ellie says before they hear Will say "Hey guys we'll go with Santos and Ellie to make sure they are safe from any Necromorphs or Unitologists."

After he said that the link cut out and the cage kept rising until it reached the control and Norton moved themselves back to the catwalk where once there Isaac retracts his helmet and all 4 turn to the cage but to their confusion Norton walks in front of the cage.

"Norton, open the cage!" Isaac says thinking Norton forgot.

Norton turns to them and says "No."

All 4 of them widen their eyes in surprise before Isaac says "What?!"

Norton turns to them and says "Look, you want to die here? Now's your chance. I'm taking control of this mission again."

Norton walks away before Isaac says "Hey! Where you going?!"

Norton turns to him and smirks saying "Saving Ellie."

Norton gives them a mock salute before Throne yells "Norton you won't be able to leave once ORCA learns what you've done!"

"Norton. Norton! (Slams forearm against cage) Norton!" Isaac yells trying to stop him but he enters the elevator and it closes before lowering to ground floor.

Isaac slides his helmet on and opens a communication line saying "Ellie? Can you hear me?"

Dammit! He jammed my signal!" Isaac says before Isaac looks to see a door control but before he could use it Reborn yells "Back away!"

They get behind him before his heat rod glows orange and he swings it cutting through the door before he kicks it knocking it open.

"We need to hurry before he could reach them!" Reborn says before he grabs Isaac by the shoulder while Throne did the same and they flew down to the ground level to see the a door close.

"He's gone that way!" Reborn says before they run down the way Norton went until they reach a decontamination entrance which they did before both Reborn and Throne notice something wrong.

"Crap the planet's temperature is causing our GNBA to shorten the use." Reborn says before both he and Nena lose their GNBA as Isaac opens the door but as he did they notice Norton on his knees in front of them. Both Isaac and Carver retract their helmets and approach with both Stratos and Nena but as they did Isaac gets hit in the face by the butt of a rifle while Nena got an arm wrapped around her neck as Stratos got punched in the face. All 4 slam into the ground in front of Norton with Isaac having some blood flow onto the ground while Stratos had a bruise but all 4 of them were being held down by Unitologists.

They look up to see Danik and Derrick walk up to them with the former saying "(Chuckle) You wouldn't believe the trouble you've saved me."

Danik grabs Norton by the head and has him kneel up before Danik grins saying "Nice work."

Isaac and the others were brought to their knees with Isaac saying "What?!"

Danik looks Isaac in the eye saying "Well, here they are: The Marker Killers, Isaac Clarke, Stratos, and Nena Trinity while your Liberty friend is in space since I wouldn't meet him face to face. And here we are: the "Marker home world". You know, I must admit, I almost didn't believe such a place existed."

"That's a first." Derrick says looking at them as Danik continues saying "But thanks to your friend Norton, I finally found it."

"You god damn traitor!" Stratos growls and his face is seen before they notice his eyes glowing dark blue.

"That's how they followed us through Shockspace!" Carver says gritting his teeth in anger.

"Oh! Oh, he is a bright one." Danik says in mock amazement.

"No, no. All… all he wants is Isaac, Stratos, and Nena. Carver, the rest of us can go home!" Norton says trying to make Carver see his way.

"You deluded son of a bitch…" Carver growls and lunges at Norton but the Unitologist holding him kept him in place.

"Hey! You've got us! Let the others go." Isaac says trying to make a deal.

It's a very difficult thing, undoing the damage man has done. Everything we tough, we contaminate, we corrupt. The Markers have a plan for us, but we took what should have been a magnificent gift… and perverted it." Danik says in a tone that yelled out "I'm 100 percent religious!".

"Jesus, spare us the bullshit!" Carver yells with Nena nodding her head yelling "Yeah Unitology is nothing but a lie!"

The Unitologist holding Carver slams the butt of his rifle into Carver's face while Derrick slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to fall onto her side breathing hard due to the breath being knocked out of her.

"Nena!" Stratos yells with his eyes glowing brighter but he stops when he hears a voice say _**'**__**Soon we shall feed!'**_

"I've spent an entire lifetime trying to undo the damage man has done: Fighting EarthGov's ongoing research, liberating the Markers from those profane testing facilities, and now… I just have two more problems left to purge. The first is destroying ORCA and last. All of you!" Danik says while the last sentence caused Norton to look at him saying "No, no, no, no! No! You promised me a ship, Danik! We had a deal!"

"Yes I'm sorry about that. But I can't afford to leave even one of you left alive. Apologies for misleading you, Captain." Danik says taking a pistol from the hip of one his soldiers and aims at Norton only for Isaac to crash into him before Danik could even pull the trigger but before Isaac could deliver a punch a Unitologist throws him off of Danik while Carver snapped the neck of his handler before he takes the Unitologists pistol and aims it at Isaac's Unitologist before he could shoot Isaac but the laser brought the soldier to look at Carver only for Carver to send a pullet right into the Unitologists forehead killing him while Nena transformed into Throne and thrust her beam saber into the heart of her handler while Stratos just kicked his handler in the neck before he spins in the air delivering a spinning kick in the man's facing causing him to turn his head to the point that his neck snaps killing him but before Stratos could react Derrick punches at him but Stratos blocks it and punches Derrick in the face and follows up with a double kick in Derricks chest sending him flying next to Danik with both men standing up while Isaac took a grenade from the dead Unitologist but it was at a distance that the only damage it did was coat Danik in snow while Derrick got shrapnel in the face.

"Did that get them?" Norton asks grabbing a pistol while Carver grabs Isaac's pulse rifle and tosses it to said person saying "Here!"

Isaac catches his weapon and both he and Carver slide their helmets on while Stratos changes into Reborn as a Unitologist dropship touches down and both Danik and Derrick enter the dropship while 3 Unitologist exit it with one yelling "Cover Danik!"

"There's five of them, behind the rocks!" Another Unitologist yells and all take cover.

Before even a single shot could be made the ground shakes and Isaac yells "What the hell?!"

"Shit! What's that?" Carver asks looking around.

"Oh shit!" Norton says in a whimpering tone.

They all look to see part of the building shatter before to their horror a Nexus turns to corner and goes down like there was an ocean.

"Come on! Are you fucking kidding me?" Isaac yells before the Nexus pops up showing that the creature was far larger than they thought. It's pincers rose high into the air before smashing into the ground between the Unitologists and the others.

"Move Norton! Move!" Isaac yells moving Norton behind a large piece of ice before he and Carver look out of cover to see the Nexus start acting like a vacuum cleaner and pull all the Unitologists eating them but in the process pulls him and Carver out of cover.

"Isaac!" Both Reborn and Throne yell and fly out of cover while Norton sat there in fear of the creature.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Carver yelled as the Necromorph rose its left pincer and brought it down but they ran out of the way before it hit the ground.

The Nexus rose its right pincer and brought it down but they were out of the way before it could hit. The Nexus took a deep breath and shot 4 eggs and it started looking into the air with its chest opening up and they see its yellow glowing heart.

Throne, Carver, and Isaac fire their weapons at said heart hurting the creature before it starts pulling them in but Throne notices 4 glowing pieces of flesh on the mouth and she shoots two causing the creature to stop. The Necromorph slams its pincers again but they moved away before it shoots 4 more eggs which they destroy before they could hatch as it again shows its heart.

"Are you shooting the yellow spots?!" Carver yells as they take aim.

"Yes!" Isaac yells in response before they shoot at it causing it to roar in pain.

"I think we're just pissing it off!" Carver yells as the creature swings its head.

"No, it's working!" Isaac yells before the creature pulls them in again but they shoot its mouth again but when they do its mouth now glowed red instead of yellow.

"Keep fighting, we can kill it!" Reborn yells as Feeder's came at them but he cut them to pieces since he didn't have any ranged weapons before the Necromorph revealed its heart but when they damaged it they hear a beeping wound before they lost their GNBA.

"Son of a bitch!" Stratos yells before they run to a part of the cliff which he latches onto before the Nexus started trying to vacuum them up. It only succeeded when it got Isaac and Carver but it stopped when it had too making both Nena and Stratos fall onto the ground.

"Not good." Stratos says and looks at his GNBA and notices a chip missing and he looks at Nena's ring to see the ruby cracked.

"We're going to die." Nena says looking up and he looks to see the Nexus stair at the two of them before they hear a voice in their minds say _**'You shall become our next meal.'**_

The Nexus gets ready to breath them in and both Stratos and Nena prepared to grab something only for the Nexus to roar in pain.

Both Stratos and Nena look to see it puking its own stomach out before to their relief Isaac and Carver are shot out of it. Carver hits the ground hard next to them but Isaac landed on its left pincer as it starts smashing both into the cliff before it slams its own head into its left pincer causing Isaac to fall off and onto the ground next to Carver, Stratos, and Nena but the shaking causing them all to fall onto their backs or stomachs.

Both Carver and Isaac retract their helmets as they slowly got on their hands and knees. Both Stratos and Nena sat up with smiles before they turned to frowns when Norton came and kicked Isaac in the stomach making him roll onto his back next to Nena and they notice Norton was acting hysterically.

"YOU made us come down here ! YOU encouraged her! Now look where we are! Between Danik shooting at us and… whatever the fuck THAT was, what chance have we got?" Norton yells with his emotions taking over.

"You betrayed us!" Isaac yells with all 3 nodding their heads in agreement.

NO! I tried to SAVE US! YOU THREE are the real problems here, Clarke, Trinity, and Stratos! But not anymore." Norton says before he aims his pistol while Carver stood up and walks to Norton saying "Captain!"

Carver was interrupted when Carver shoot in front of Carver's feet before he aims taking another shot but this shot struck Nena in the chest.

"NENA!" Stratos yells looking at her as she fell onto her knees while Isaac grabbed a pistol from the ground that Carver 'Accidentally' dropped.

"STAND DOWN SEARGEANT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Norton says before Norton tries to pull the trigger only for two gun shots to be heard.

A gun is flown into the air while a body hits the ground with a hole between the eyes.

Standing and their feet was Isaac and Stratos both having pistols aimed at where Norton once stood with both pistols smoking at the muzzles.

The gun hits the ground and showing the cause of damage was a bullet.

"Ellie won't be mad at you once she knows who really killed him but she would understand." Stratos says holstering his pistol.

"Oh fuck. OH FUCK!" Isaac says before he grabs his head with both hands.

"Come on. He won't stay dead forever. Not around here." Carver says walking up to Isaac.

"What am I going to tell Ellie?" Isaac says not knowing how she will react to Stratos killing Norton.

"Hey! You tell her the truth. Now let's go." Carver says before he walks off but Stratos says "I'm staying with Nena. She was just shot in the chest and I'm taking her to the fleet for medical attention."

Carver nods his head while behind them Isaac walked to Norton's corpse and grabbed something from Norton's breast pocket and it was Isaac's picture of Ellie.

Isaac turns and walks to Carver with the both of them sliding their helmets on before an ORCA pelican flies to them but as it lands Stratos says "Isaac, tell Ellie that I did what I did to those who betray their comrades."

Isaac looks at him to see Stratos pick Nena up bridal style while said person was unconscious from the wound.

Isaac nods his head saying "I hope she can forgive you."

Stratos boards the pelican saying "I hope so too."

The hatch closes and the Pelican takes off making its way back to the fleet.

* * *

/Location: OSV White Wing medical wing/

Lying on a medical capsule was Nena while sitting next to her was Daniel with his mask on a table next to the bed.

Outside stood David, and Victor before a door opens to show Jayden walking in saying "Anything new?"

David shakes his head saying "She's still knocked out… It'll take hours until she can recover… hopefully the others could find the facility and set a landing zone for our ground troops."

"How long has it been since he brought her aboard?" Jayden asks looking at the two.

"Two hours straight." David says before Daniel stands up saying "Mister Kotegawa I wish to speak with you… alone."

David and Victor nod their heads and leave before Daniel puts on his mask putting up his Stratos persona.

"We need to talk about the Liberty."

* * *

/Time: 2 hours later/ Location: Debris belt/

In the debris belt flew the Apocalypse with 47 Guardian mobile suits in mobile armor forms.

"Keep close to the debris, it can be useful cover." Derrick says before he retracts his helmet to show his scarred face.

"Soon I will kill Stratos and make Liberty fall to Apocalypse." Derrick says with a fire in his eyes.

The group of 28 mobile suits continued on their course with the White Wing as it flew next to the belt.

* * *

/Location: White Wing bridge/

In the bridge of the White Wing everyone was loading mobile suits and armored cores in case of enemy attack before a radar operative yells "Sir I'm detecting 48 mobile suits!"

"Classification?" The captain asks.

"I'm detecting 47 Guardian's and the Apocalypse sir." The operative says looking at the classifications.

"Ready the Nexus, Swordsman, Liberty, and Eco for launch and then load the Over Flag before launching our other mobile suits and armored cores." The captain says and everyone ran to their stations.

The Nexus loaded on the first catapult with the Swordsman taking the second catapult, the Liberty taking the fourth, and the Eco taking the last catapult.

"Gundam's are cleared for launch, good hunting." The catapult operator which was Diana says.

"Roger" All 4 say at the same time.

"Stratos, Nexus engaging!"

"David Gregory, Swordsman launching!"

"Jayden Kotegawa, Liberty Gundam heading out!"

"Victor Reese, Eco Gundam deploying!"

With that said the four Gundam's flew out of the catapults first before the Over Flag and many HOGIRE's, SOLUH's, and Alpha Flag's flew after them. The numbers of ORCA machines counted to 25 and that meant one thing. It was an even fight.

Derrick grins under his helmet saying "I'll take the Liberty and the Nexus. The rest are yours."

"Understood" Was the collective responses of the Guardian pilots.

The battle began with the Eco transforming into mobile suit form and firing its buster rifles straight at the enemy but most moves out of the way save for 3 un lucky pilots that were instantly killed by the beams.

The Apocalypse flew straight at the Nexus and Liberty and fires its rifle yelling "Die bastards!"

The Liberty used it's I-field to block its own assault while the Nexus just used a GN field.

"This guy still bothers me." Stratos says shaking his head before the shield of the Nexus changes with the top sliding up and the sides sliding out and a laser shoots out.

The Nexus raced at the Apocalypse with its laser sword ready to attack but Derrick switched his rifle for a beam saber blocking the attack.

"Not bad Stratos but not good enough!" Derrick yells before the contact beams start burning up but thankfully Stratos had the Nexus twist its body avoiding the beams but the beams did strike a mobile suit… a Guardian to be exact.

"Friendly fire not tolerated as Will would say." Victor says shooting his Vulcans at another Guardian destroying it.

"Bastard!" The Apocalypse shoots its pulse rifle at the Nexus before Stratos says "Jayden lets lead this guy away from the White Wing, that way the ship won't get harmed."

Jayden nodded his head in agreement saying "I read you."

Both the Nexus and the Liberty turned and flew away from the battle.

"You're not getting away from me! You 7 with me!" Derrick yells and flies after the two with the Guardian's close behind him.

With the Gundam's Stratos brought up a screen and says "You know the plan right?"

Jayden nods his head and says "If this works them we wouldn't have to worry about the Apocalypse having to use its Contact beams again."

The two Gundam's split up with the Liberty flying deeper into the debris field while the Nexus flew out into space.

"I'll show that blasted Gundam… Go after the Nexus!" Derrick yells before he flies after the Liberty while the Guardian's went after the Nexus.

Jayden looks back and grins thinking _'Just as planned.'_

The Liberty continued through the field until it stopped in order to avoid two beams that struck and destroyed a slab of debris.

"Blast it damn you!" Derrick yelled aiming his pulse rifle before he fires 9 shots but all 9 rounds struck the Liberty's I-field.

"That is very sloppy." Jayden says lowering the shield before he fires 3 beams but the Apocalypse dodged to the left.

* * *

/Location: Outside debris belt/

The 8 Guardian's flew through the debris belt until they came out but to their surprise that the person they were hunting wasn't there.

"Where the fuck did he go?" A pilot says as the Guardian looks around.

"He must have –AHH!" A pilot yells before a laser sword pierces it in the cockpit killing the pilot instantly before the Guardian explodes.

"Carl!" A pilot yells in horror before the smoke clears to show the Nexus in its Gundam form before it's eyes flash and it aims its rifle and fires a beam which flew and struck another Guardian in the chest causing it to explode leaving only 6 mobile suits.

"Fuck! Kill the heretic!" The squad leader yells before the remaining Guardians flew away before they fire their rifles but the Nexus flew around the rounds while using his laser sword as a shield when it was closed up.

"Not thinking clearly, these fanatics are all the same." Stratos says before he flies at the mobile suits firing his rifle striking another Guardian in the cockpit killing the pilot while also destroying the mobile suit in the process before he activates his laser sword and swings it cutting another mobile suit in half. The Nexus flies to the right in order to avoid 13 rounds fired from the remaining 4 mobile suits.

"Stand still you bastard!" The squad leader yells but Stratos just groaned saying "You really don't know who you are dealing with."

The Nexus stopped before Stratos says "Fangs fly!"

12 GN fangs flew out of his back and swam through the blackness of space causing the remaining Guardian pilots to freak out and try to shoot them but where failing miserably. One of the fangs cut off a Guardian's arm before said arm explodes while another fang stabs a fully bodied Guardian through the back right into the cockpit killing the pilot instantly before the fang cuts through the mobile suit causing it to explode while a fang cut right into the third Guardian right through the Guardian's generator causing it to overload destroying the mobile suit and leaving only 2 Guardian's around.

"Damn he's a monster!" The wounded Guardian pilot says in fear.

"Don't show fear!" The squad leader says in anger.

"I'm afraid you two are out of time." Stratos says before the 12 fangs attacked both Guardian's before they could even twitch. 6 fangs found themselves in each of the two Guardian's holding them in place.

"D-damn you…" The wounded Guardian pilot says in pain before both Guardian's erupt in explosions.

"Terrorists shall never win when I'm around." Stratos says as the fangs return to the Nexus.

The Nexus reverts to armored core form before he looks into the field seeing the two different flashes while close to the White Wing the battle continued but far from the ship the duel between two mobile suits was confusing.

"Hopefully the upgrades work Jayden." Stratos says before he flies the Nexus back to the battle.

* * *

/Location: debris belt far from White Wing/

The two mobile suits continued to trade fire while also trying to either block or evade each attack.

"Hold still!" Derrick yells firing his pulse rifle some more before after 10 rounds a click was heard.

"What?" Derrick says while Jayden smirks saying "Out of ammunition!"

Jayden aims his rifle and fires with the beam going straight through the pulse rifle blowing it up.

"AH bastard!" Derrick yells before the Apocalypse grabs its plasma cutter and fires 3 rounds but the I-field blocked each round.

"Sloppy." Jayden says touching some triggers on the sticks.

The funnels separate from the wings and fly around before they start firing on the Apocalypse but he flies around dodging or using his shield to block them.

"Damn you!" Derrick yells aiming his contact beams and fires both rounds at the Liberty but since it was trapped in a corner it couldn't move.

"Let's hope this works." Jayden says before the funnels fly around before moving into a strange position before beams shoot out before the contact rounds struck created a large explosion.

"HAHAHAHA that takes care of you, you son of a bitch!" Derrick yells before to his horror a beam fires from the smoke striking his right Contact beam.

"What?!" Derrick says before the smoke clears to show being protected by what seemed to be a barrier but what surprised him the most was that the barrier was being created by the Liberty's funnels.

"How is that possible?" Derrick asks as the field vanishes.

* * *

/Flashback/

In the White Wing hanger bay stood Stratos and Jayden while both of them were standing in front of the Liberty.

"Jayden we intercepted their transmissions and I heard them say that Danik upgraded Derrick's Contact beams so that they could pierce your I-field." Stratos says looking at the Liberty.

"So your saying you want me out of the fight?" Jayden asks looking at Stratos.

"No" Stratos simply says.

Jayden looks at him confused before Stratos looks at him and says "We are going to upgrade your funnels so that they can create a shield to deflect the beams but also absorb any type of energy weapon even if its kinetic."

Jayden looks at him in more surprise before he looks at the Liberty.

"We have created the device but they said the Nexus wouldn't be able to hold them but the Liberty seemed to be able to store them so we decided to give it to you since it seems that the Apocalypse will be focused on you." Stratos says fully facing Jayden.

"This barrier will also be able to protect you from about any type of weapon be they small arms or a warship." Stratos says looking at the Gundam.

"And Jayden." Jayden looks at Stratos who was walking to the door but looking over his shoulder before he says "Resist it."

Jayden's eyes widen in surprise wondering how Stratos found out.

* * *

/End flashback/

"You can thank ORCA for that." Jayden says before he fires his beam rifle again striking the last Contact beam.

"AH!" Derrick yells before he draws a beam saber and rushes at the Liberty unwisely discarding his shield.

"He's focusing on his rage." Jayden says before he activates his I-field blocking the blow.

"But that won't work." Jayden says before Derrick says "You can't stay safe in that thing!"

Jayden deactivates the I-field and sidesteps the downward slash and spins around kicking the Apocalypse right in the back causing him to fly forward and crash into a piece of debris.

"Stand still!" Derrick yells in anger before he swings but Jayden blocks it with the Liberty's beam saber before he swings his shield smashing it against the chest.

Derrick yells in pain as the cockpit shook before he stares at the Liberty which flies back.

"I don't understand why they even made you a pilot." Jayden says wondering how a man who couldn't control his emotions even become one.

"That's simple, I killed through the ranks!" Derrick yells with glee.

Jayden's eyes widen in horror and says "W-what did you say?"

"I killed everyone who was ever given the chance to pilot these prototype mobile suits but when I met the Helldiver's pilot I couldn't come to kill him because he told me that the Apocalypse fit me better than it did him! He always said he hated heavy weapons and he even offered to be my wingman in killing the other candidates! I killed the pilots while he kills the family, it was such a good friendship!" Derrick says with psychotic glee.

Jayden narrows his eyes in anger "You bastard! Is piloting that machine even worth the innocent lives you murdered?!"

"Why yes they are! You see, when they saw my face and if EarthGov got wind of who was killing them then I wouldn't have gotten this suit but most of the other candidates said that 'I wouldn't dare become an EarthGov heretic' and they even told me about Danik's crusade with the Markers! I gave him messages about the Markers on Titan Station and how I would liberate them but since you destroyed them I gave him my word that I would kill you and I plan on doing it with a big smile on my face!" Derrick yells in a crazy grin on his face.

"You bastard!" Jayden yells flying towards the Apocalypse but not before his eyes started glowing which meant he was using his Innovator abilities.

The Apocalypse swings his beam saber but the Liberty ducks under it and spins around until its beam saber cuts right through the Apocalypses forearm severing it from the rest of the body before it explodes.

"Damn" Derrick grunts before he uses the Apocalypses remaining arm to grab its plasma cutter and starts shooting at the Liberty but he uses his I-field to block the attacks before he flies straight at the Apocalypse and swings his beam saber cutting the cutter in half before he delivers a very powerful kick the machines torso creating a dent in it.

Derrick slams the back of his head against his seat due to the force of the attack and the collision caused his nose to bleed.

"Bastard" Derrick growls before he grabs a beam saber and rushes at the Liberty and starts swinging wildly but Jayden dodged each swing with very little effort.

"Like I said: why are you even a pilot?" Jayden says before the Liberty holsters the beam saber and grabs the Apocalypse in mid swing.

"What?" Derrick says surprised while the Liberty held the Apocalypse by the hand before the Liberty crushes the hand destroying the beam saber in the process.

"You don't deserve to fly." Jayden says before he has the Liberty kick the Apocalypse in the chest with both feet sending it flying through some debris.

"AH! I'll fucking kill you!" Derrick yells in rage before the Apocalypse rushes at the Liberty and starts trying to kick and punch the machine.

Jayden sighs in disappointment wondering even how this pilot could become a candidate for a machine like that. The Liberty catches the Apocalypse's fist with it was about to collide with the Liberty's head.

"You have killed for your own selfish desire and for that, I shall destroy you!" Jayden says before his shield pops off of the Liberty's arm and the Liberty kicks the machine back before he grabs both beam sabers and launches its funnels which fly around the Apocalypse and they start shooting which the beams cut right through the machines shoulders and knees completely severing the limbs before Derrick yells in horror but as he did the Liberty swings its smaller beam saber cutting the Apocalypse's head clean off before he sheaths the saber and raises the large beam saber into the air causing Derrick to gasp in horror but as the Liberty swings down Jayden yells "This Is for all those people you murdered!"

The beam cuts right through the chest but misses the cockpit but also causing some shrapnel to cut right into Derrick. The Liberty floats away from the Apocalypse while Jayden says "This is what I fight for."

Derrick breaths hard before a screen pops up to show Danik.

"Mister Tyler I am afraid that your usefulness has come to an end." Danik says causing Derrick's eyes to widen slightly.

"But mister Danik you can't…" Derrick was interrupted when Danik says "But don't worry we also have something in that machine. When the drive overloads it will create a large explosion with the GN drive especially since we have both black and white GN particles in it. Do not be afraid of your new rebirth Derrick Tyler."

"DANIK!" Derrick yells before the Nexus flies at the Liberty with Stratos yelling "Jayden we need to leave now!"

Derrick hits the screen of Danik before the Apocalypse explodes in both black and white particles but no one notices the torso still intact while the back was destroyed before a hole forms and starts sucking everything around it right in but the Liberty and Nexus try to fly away.

"Jayden we need to use Trans-Am." Stratos says pushing the GN drive to the max.

"Roger that, engaging Trans-Am." Jayden says before both GN drives emit large amounts of GN particles as did the Nexus before both machines started to glow red and they start moving away from the hole as it was still pulling things in including 18 Unitologist warships. The hole closes showing that the threat was done.

"Was that a GN rift?" Jayden asks as both mobile suits revert to their original color while looking at a huge hole in the debris belt at where the rift was pulling things in.

"It was Jayden, and had we not gotten away then we would have ended up in the middle of nowhere." Stratos says looking at the hole.

"What's the status of the battle?" Jayden asks wondering what happened since he started fighting the Apocalypse.

"We suffered only 4 casualties while 7 of our machines were damaged but repairable but they were sending 18 ships that were loyal to Derrick to us thinking that Danik would kill 3 birds with one stone." Stratos says as both machines fly towards the White Wing.

"3 birds?" Jayden asks confused.

"Hey we are Marker Killer's and the White Wing was the very first ORCA ship in service while also from intercepted transmissions Danik knew about Derrick wanting to take control of the Unitologists." Stratos says clarifying what he meant.

The two machines see the White Wing as a HOGIRE dragged an engineless SOLUH through. The Liberty and the Nexus touch down on the deck before the barrier forms behind them allowing oxygen to enter the room.

The Nexus walks to its perch as does the Liberty before both machines strap their GN drives in allowing the two GN drives to connect with the White Wings GN drive.

The Nexus's cockpit opens and Stratos floats out but when Jayden climbs out he grabs his head as he hears a voice say _**'Turn it off! We need to feed!'**_

Jayden looks for the source before he eyes started glowing but as he looks he sees a small flash from the moon and thinks _'Something isn't right with that moon.'_

Jayden looks at Stratos and goes to him saying "Hey Stratos I heard that voice again and I saw a flash and I need permission to investigate."

Stratos looks at Jayden before he looks at 5 pilots and says "You five go with Jayden and investigate this world's moon."

"Yes sir!" All 5 pilots say saluting at him before they climb into their machines while putting their helmets on.

Jayden looks at Stratos who says "Don't do what the voice says Jayden, you need to be strong."

Jayden nods his head before he goes to the Liberty and enters the cockpit while Stratos enters the door as the Liberty and 5 Alpha Flag's are moved to the catapult decks.

"Liberty and Alpha Flag, Grey squadron has launched." The PA says as Stratos made his way to the medical wing.

Stratos reaches the wing to see Nena sitting up while playing with her Haro before Stratos opens the door and walks in.

"How are you feeling?" Stratos asks concerned.

Nena smiles before she closes her eyes saying "I'm fine thanks for asking Daniel."

Daniel removes his mask saying "How bad was the wound?"

Nena looks at her wrapped chest and says "They said the bullet went through and missed all of the organs as well as mess the spine so I'll be back in action in 8 hours."

Daniel smiles before he kisses her on the forehead and says "Jayden thinks something is up with the moon so I sent him and Grey squadron to investigate."

"Do you think they'll be okay with the remaining Unitologist ships?" Nena asks concerned.

Daniel looks out the window into space but in the distance he could see a battlecruiser engaging a Unitologist warship in the distance before said warship explodes in an orange fireball.

"They are focused mainly on our fleet and I don't think that they'll send ships just for him but they may send several squadrons of mobile suits out for him… but thankfully with those funnels of his he'll be alright." Daniel says taking a seat in a chair by Nena's bed.

"What about the prototype mobile armor?" Nena asks making Daniel sigh.

"We have designated the machines as Hunters and we will be sending them to the planet surface in half an hour." Daniel says to her while the Haro flapped its panels saying "Combat soon, combat soon?"

Daniel smiles and pats the Haro on the head saying "We will have to go into combat soon little guy."

The door to the room opens and all 3 occupants (Haro included) look to see Victor walk in saying "Stratos we have a problem."

"What's the matter?" Daniel asks as he puts his mask back on.

"The pilot for the Hunter was a HOGIRE pilot and his machine was damaged and an explosion in the cockpit caused a piece of shrapnel to stab into his chest but thankfully he's alive but he won't be able to pilot the machine." Victor says handing Stratos a data pad.

"Are there any other candidates?" Stratos asks Victor only for the response to be a quick nod.

"There is but it's you." Stratos looked at Victor and the room was so quiet you could hear the small explosions happening in the distance of space between the ORCA and Unitologist ships.

"We won't have another opportunity to end this threat with those creatures out there so prepare the Hunter." Stratos says and Victor nods his head before he was given the data pad back and walks out of the room with the door closing behind him.

Stratos looks at Nena and says "It seems I'm going down there faster than I thought."

Nena closes her eyes and tilts her head to the left with a smile saying "It would have to happen eventually but I'm glad you aren't going un prepared."

Stratos nods his head before he gives Nena a quick kiss before he walks to the door saying "I won't be long Nena."

* * *

/Location: 100 meters from Tau Volantis's moon/

5 white specks and 1 green speck are seen flying towards the moon and those specks were mobile suits.

"Approaching Tau Volantis's moon in approximately 3 minutes. Detecting no heat so we should be able to touch down with little problem." Grey leader says as the 6 machine drew closer to the planet while Jayden felt some pings in his head.

'_What is this feeling? Is it an enemy approaching? No that's a different feeling, this one is of hunger and greed.'_ Jayden thought as they slowed down to the moons rigid surface.

All 6 machine slowed down but the Flags transformed into their mobile suit forms but as the Liberty touched the ground an excruciating sound enters Jayden's head while he sees images as he also feels agonizing pain erupt in his mind. Jayden let's go of the controls and grabs his head as he yells in pain.

"Kotegawa, what's wrong?!" Grey 3 says setting down but he didn't feel a thing.

Jayden kept screaming as images pass through of aliens transforming or killing each other while Marker's are seen around an alien city before it shows the aliens flying into the sky before it changes to show a large creature with 3 yellow eyes with black slits. Jayden stops screaming and his body goes limp as he loses consciousness.

"Kotegawa? Kotegawa?! White Wing this is Grey Leader, there is something wrong with Kotegawa. We reached the moon but when his machine touched the ground he started screaming but now he's not responding and we request permission to bring him to the White Wing." Grey leader says as two Alpha Flag's grab the machine.

* * *

/Inside Jayden's mindscape/

Jayden looks around seeing that he was in a black abyss before he sees a blood red glow come from above and he looks up to see to his horror a giant creature with 3 yellow eyes that also had black slits.

"_**So you are the one that we felt."**_ The creature said not moving its mouth but with thought.

"I am but what are you?" Jayden asks standing his ground of the massive creature.

"_**We have no name but we call each other brother."**_ The creature says at Jayden.

"Brother? There are more of you?!" Jayden says with horror.

"_**Yes and soon we shall be set free and awaken our brothers so that we may feed but thanks to your arrival we now know of two dimensions to feed from."**_ The creature says confusing Jayden before his eyes widen in horror before he looks to see part of the abyss glow to show Earth but this Earth had 3 orbital elevators.

"Your planning on attacking my Earth?" Jayden says in horror before he narrows his eyes and says "You won't win and I won't allow it!"

The creature laughs at Jayden shaking the ground.

_**You won't be able to win against us! When they turn it off we shall be made whole and thanks to the location of this "GN rift" we shall have our gateway to your world."**_ The creature says making Jayden's eyes widen in horror before he feels himself go into a sitting position before he hears the sound of metal moving and looks to find himself inside the cockpit of Liberty.

"_**So this is the machine that destroyed our Marker? The machine with the ability to amplify your awareness. You won't win even if you tried." **_The creature says causing Jayden to grip the controls tighter before he yells "We won't let you!"

The Liberty's eyes glow before it grabs its hyper bazooka and aims it at the creature.

"_**You will not win."**_ The creature says sending a large tentacle at him.

"No… we will." Jayden says before pulling the trigger sending a large beam at the creature causing it to explode while the sound of an animal in pain is heard before all he saw was blackness.

* * *

/Outside mindscape/

Outside Jayden's mind he slowly opens his eyes but they still felt heavy and he looks to see the Liberty slowly rise from the moon thanks to 2 Alpha Flag's but before he could do anything a part of the moon cracks and falls showing some organic parts which went unnoticed by the other pilots but Jayden then saw something that made his eyes widen in horror. He saw a giant yellow eye with a slit before more rock falls covering it but before he could say anything his adrenaline stops causing him to into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

/Location: White Wing Hunter bay/

In the Hunter cockpit sat Stratos pressing several keys before he sighs thinking _'What happened on the moon that did that to you Jayden?'_

"Hunter 0-1 do you read?" Diana's voice says before Stratos says "This is Hunter 0-1, Stratos here what is it?"

"We have reached deployment range." Diana says making Stratos nod his head.

"Roger that. Stratos hear now calling go no go for drop. Hunter 0-1 green light for drop." Stratos says as a screen pops up to show 13 Hunter's but the first one that had 01 on it switches from red to green.

"Hunter 0-2 good to drop." A pilot says making the 02 change to green.

"Hunter 0-3 green for drop." Another pilot says with 03 changing to green.

"Hunter 0-4 ready to drop the pain on the undead!" An excited pilot says with 04 turning green.

"Hunter 0-5 go for drop." A female pilot says and 05 changes green.

"Hunter 0-6 drop read." 06 turns green

"Hunter 0-7 ready to drop the heat." 07 turns green

"Hunter 0-8 ready for the prey." 08 turns green

"Hunter 0-9 waiting to drop." 09 turns green

"Hunter 1-0 preparations for drop complete." 10 turns green

"Hunter 1-1 drop preparations complete." 11 turns green

"Hunter 1-2 green light for drop." 12 changes green

"Hunter 1-3 ready for the go ahead." A familiar voice says and screens pop up to show the pilots but once 13 appears Stratos's eyes widen in surprise because the pilot was Sarah Carver.

"Carver what the hell are you doing in a Hunter?" Stratos asks confused.

"I passed the tests needed in order to pilot a Hunter so here I am, and besides you need people down there who knows how to fight the Necromorphs." Sarah says smiling under her helmet.

"Very well… all Hunters launch on my mark… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… MARK!" Stratos says before the clamp holding all Hunter's releases and the Hunters begin their descent towards the planet surface while on said planet 13 Nexus's can be seen breaking out of the planets crust and roar into the sky at the descending machines.

"Here we go." Stratos mutters as the machines crashed into the ground.


End file.
